I'm in love with my bodyguard
by xox-aundrea-xox
Summary: He was assigned to protect the victim, he just never planned on falling in love with her along the way. Shiley. Shane and Miley. PLEASE REVIEW! CR/HM crossover.
1. Trailer

_An- _

_Hey guys!_

_Yes, I know! you guys probably think I'm a maniac for having more stories to write when I haven't even finished my other stories yet but this idea has been plaguing my mind all day and I can't help but write it down for the fear of losing it._

_This is just something I sprung upon, and if you really want me to stick with it and keep going, just say the word._

* * *

_Shane Grey_

Shows a picture of Shane.

_Holds a secret that can have him ambushed by the press._

"Grey, Shane Grey." He greets as he shakes _her _hand.

_Miley Stewart_

Shows a picture of Miley smiling.

_Is America's sweetheart, also known as the president's daughter._

Shows Miley waving as she walks out to the red carpet, looking glamourous as usual.

_These two live two separate lives, that will collide as one._

"He's your new bodyguard." Says Robby Ray as he presents Shane to his daughter.

"Kooky-prez daddy, say what?" Mutters Miley flabbergasted as she gives Shane a hard look of distaste.

_The two become closer._

Shows Shane and Miley leaning towards each others, lips puckered as their eyes flutter shut.

_Yet obstacles will always be in their way._

"I can't do this! I'm America's sweetheart." She whispers as the tears mat against her exasperated skin. " Think of how the press much less daddy will react when they find out I'm dating my bodyguard who is also three _years_ older than me!"

"You can't deny what's in our hearts, Miley. You can't deny us." He pleads as he takes a hold of her hands, intertwining theirs together.

_And when danger really strikes...._

Shows Miley unconcious, tied up to the wall, beaten up as she fights for conciousness.

_Will he be able to be her prince in shining armor before time runs out?_

Shows Shane slamming his jacket on as he runs out the door, gun firmly set in his hands.

_Find out in.._

_I'm in love with my bodyguard._

_**Starring**_

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Ray Stewart**

_" Why don't you make yourself scarce and dissappear?" _

**Joe Jonas as Shane Grey**

_"People call you a sweetheart while to me, your nothing more then a she-devil." He frowns, angrily. "With nice hair."_

**Nick Jonas as Nick Grey**

_"Dude, grow a brain and grow up, she's just a girl." _

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres **

_"Ever been in heaven?"_

_"No." Answers Miley in confusion._

_"Well I think I have." She says as she eyes Shane. " Girlie, if you won't have him then step aside cause I'll be more then willing to have him rock my socks!" _

**and**

**Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart.**

_"I love you darlin, I'm only trying to do what's best for you." _

Catch my latest fic brang to you by AundreaDkProductions.

In Theatres....

Now.


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

_An-_

_Hey guys! I just want to thank you all from all the supportive reviews on my next chapter. It helps that you guys care to inform me that you are so intrigued by my new Shiley so therefore I updated quite faster than I thought I would._

_Well, hope you enjoy and keep reviewing!_

* * *

_Shane Grey exhaled as he felt the nerves close up on him. His leg shivered, skittering lightly as he let his eyes wander 'round his current surroundings. His eyes glued on each single corner of the spacious room and he looked at the trophies and pictures in his line of vision in disbelief. He was in the **white** house. He was in a place where most people would practically faint just to have a look see and where people would pay more than their own house just to spot it and it got even better; he was meeting the damn president._

_It had all started last week, he had gotten a call from the President's secretary who had informed him that he wanted to meet up with him to discuss something that could very well affect him and the matters of the heart._

_Needless to say, within a second he had instantly obliged which landed him to his current surroundings._

_He was brought out of his reverie by a firm clearing of the throat, he looked up, brown orbs taking in the person infront of him to catch sight of an elderly woman standing before him._

_"Hi, you must be Mister Grey " _

_" Mister Grey's my father, call me Shane." He told her as he grasped her hand as a greeting._

_"Shane it is," She muttered with a smile before addressing herself. "I'm annabelle, I spoke to you on the phone." _

_Annabelle? The name jumbled around his mind before the click of a light could be heard as realization dawned on him, **The President's secretary.**_

_"Yeah, I remember you." _

_"Good to know." She joked, laughing discreetly before turning serious once again. " The President is on his way."_

_He nodded before letting himself slump into his chair once again, the thought of meeting the President stirred up an overwhelming emotion everyday, its not everyday you get a phone call from the head hancho, especially if you have nothing to do with fame or luxury. Needless to say, he could only wonder what the President wanted and what it had to do with him._

_His thoughts were shaken as the graceful sounds of footsteps reached his earbuds and he looked up, bewildered as he caught sight of the man himself walking towards him, full of poise as his staff locked the door._

_"Mister Grey , nice to finally meet ya." He drawled in his southern tenesse accent and Shane could only give himself a swift shake of the head as he reciprocated the greeting._

_"Same here, Mister President" _

_The President eyed him non-discreetly before he sat at his desk, sitting opposite him as he leant his elbows on the desk before clasping his hands together. " Mister Grey, have you ever heard of a stalker called WatchmeWatchu?"_

_The name itself caused shudders to run through me as anger rumbled through me, mixed emotions running through me as I nodded._

_"This stalker has killed many teenage girls, son. He goes on live chatrooms, gives false information, hauls the trust of young women of this country, gets them to meet up with him live and then attacks."_

_Shane closed my eyes as he felt a breakdown coming along, he knew exactly how this man worked. His sister was one of the victims. _

_"We've tried capturing him." He continued. " We've tried everything we could to determine his real identity. Although the sicko is a little trickier than he thought and he's gone out for the big haul this time." _

_Shane looked at the President in confusion, watching as the President locked his jaw, fire burning into his soul, evident in his eyes as he stared at Shane._

_"His next victim is my teenage daughter." he confessed, causing Shane to snap his attention to the big boss, himself. " My lil darlin' is all I have left, she's my prized possesion and I'll be damned if I let a twisted little weedwhacker get his hands on her."_

_Shane nodded with understanding. He too would be protective if he had a daughter, especially if she's some peice of meat that a certain predator is aiming for. He knew he'd be the same way if he had a little daughter in that position yet there was something within him that couldn't help but question what the President's motive was and what it had to do with him._

_"Out of all due respect, sir." He told him. "What does this have to do with me?"_

_"My point is, son." He informed him. " Is my daughter needs someone to watch over her, 24/7. Needs a man to hover over her for pure protection issues.. and that man is you."_

_Shane could feel his jaw drop as the words the President had sprawled out registered through his brain. "Wha-"_

_"I'm a very good friend of your mothers, Shaney Boy. We've kept contact. She keeps me up to date with you and your successes. Your a very good man and built as well. I know you will honor me and I confide in you which is why I think you'd do wonders for this assignment."_

_Shane looked on perplexed, millions of things running through his mind as his crinkled, obviously deep in thought. He knew he had to do it, he couldn't very well just say **no **to the man, that was just pure insanity and the advantage of this assignment was he could get revenge on the bastard for what he had done to his deceased sister. He opened his mouth to agree when a though occured._

_"My family-"_

_"Will move in with you." As Shane looked up at him with incredulity, he chuckled. " It's been a long time since I've seen Denise and obviously family means the world to you. Nate could just enroll to the same school as Miley and as for Frankie, well there's an elementry school nearby."_

_Shane contemplated this dote of information before staring back at the head hancho himself, expression tottally clear as he spoke. " I'll do it." _

" I still can't believe we're at the white house." Said Nate as he gaped at the house in question, flabbergasted.

"Well believe it, Nathaniel." Quipped Shane as he lead the way to the main room where they would be meeting the President, smirk intact. " Who's the cool brother, now?"

"Still me, obviously." Piped in Frankie, causing the brothers to laugh as they plopped down unto the seats before them, rolling their eyes as their mother whirled around to scold them.

"Nonsense, we must stand."

"Mom." They groaned, already set to argue only to cower in fear as she sent them a doeful look.

"Yeah, hey. You never told me you knew the President, Mommy."

"Now, now. We were bestfriends in highschool." Piped in the President causing everyone to whirl around to face him. "Whee doggie! Look at the sights of you."

"Robby Ray." She laughed before she enveloped him into a hug. "Long time no see, cowboy."

"Plenty a time to catch up." He informed her before greeting Shane. " Shaney boy. " He muttered as he and Shane greeted in a handshake, Robby Ray eyed the two other boys before smiling at them.

"Now who in heaven's name are you two?"

* * *

Miley Stewart entered her household, exasperation clearly evident in her eyes as she gripped on to her loads of shopping bags.

"Miss Stewart, why don't I hold those for you?"

"No- Clark you don't have to do that. I'm perfectly capable of holding these lil things myself."

"Don't worry about it, Miss. The President's daughter shouldn't be doing these type of things anyway." He informed her as he grabbed her bags and walked off leaving the 17 year old to fume in silence.

Miley, of course loved being the President's daughter. It was in her nature to love it and there were many perks to being as famous as she was yet she found it wasn't a walk in the park as people thought either.

She hated that the papparazi was always in her face, she for one, was one of those celebreties that longed from time to time to be a normal kid, to be a normal teenager that didn't have to obsess about her actions in order to stay on top and be hovered over 24/7 by fans who couldn't get enough of her.

Needless to say, she hated when people judged her. It was a pet peeve of hers that skyrocketed whenever people thought of her as the sweet, rich kid that doesn't have to lift a finger.

It was times like these where she hated her father for being the big boss as they called it. She sighed before lifting her head up and gracefully walking towards the stairs intending to go up to her chamber and call Mitchie, goofing off as usual when she was pulled out of her thoughts by Annabelle.

"Oh hey, Annabelle. Didn't see you there."

"Sorry Miss Stewart-"

"Annabelle, how many times do I gotta tell y'all to call me Miley." Said Miley as she groaned, headache forming as she stared into the eye's of her daddy's secretary.

"Miss Miley." She corrected. _Well its better than nothing. _Thought Miley as she rolled her eyes. " The President craves a word with you"

Miley gaped at Annabelle in worry, her father only called meetings like these when important matters needed to be discussed which caused her to ponder. What could she have possibly done to set her father off ?

"Uh- have I done something wrong?"

"I know not, Miss Miley." Answered Annabelle causing Miley to let a sigh fly out of her lips before nodding at her. Annabelle gave her a sympathetic look before muttering a small 'follow me' and walking out of the hallway, Miley trailing behind, hundreds of thoughts running through her mind.

She looked up to hear the rumble of her father's laughter and could only sigh in relief before deciding to make her presence known. " Hi, Daddy."

Robby Ray turned around swiftly in order to face her father as did the family behind him before telling Annabelle she could take a break and enveloping his daughter into a bear hug.

"Mornin' Darlin'." He flashed her a grin, teeth and all. " Have a good morning?"

"S'alright." She breathed, finally noticing the people trailing behind him. " Oh! who are these?"

"This here, is an old friend of mine. Denise." He told her, reffering to the beautiful elder woman before her. " And three of her sons, the eldest is in dubai for his honeymoon."

"Oh!" She giggled. " Nice to meet you."

"You as well, m'dear." Spoke Denise as she gripped the seventeen year old into a hug. "Your such a cute little thing, aren't you?"

"I think so too." Sighed Frankie, heat rising into his cheeks as everyone in the room laughed, Miley blushing as well. Miley giggled before bending down to his size.

"Well thanks, you are?"

"Name's Frankie and I'm seven." He told her, followed by a small wink causing Miley to giggle as she pulled him into a hug before eyeing the other two.

Miley could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she subletly eyed them up and down. The word _hot_ when it came to these two was more than an understatement which caused her to giggle as she realized that them staying here wouldn't be such a bad idea, after all Mitchie would be thrilled.

"What about you?"

"Nate Grey, " He told her as they shook hands. Miley smiled at him, receiving a smile in return before turning to the other brother. Her heart started to race as did his as they stared at one another. Miley could feel her breath hitch as she stared longfully at him.

There was no doubt she was attracted to him, he was perhaps the hottest guy on the planet. His looks did him no justice, he was preferrably the sexiest thing she had ever laid eyes on. She realized almost instantly that what attracted him to her the most were his eyes, they were the colour of dark chocolate yet could make a girl faint just by looking at them, she could feel her knees buckling and knew she was one of them.

He, she noticed, appeared to have noticed also for a cocky smirk appeared on his face, causing Miley to frown with distaste. _Great, he was one of **them.**_

"Grey, Shane Grey."

"Miley Stewart." She told him, trying, but failing to keep the venom out of her voice as she shook hands with him. They released almost instantly, shock plastered on their face as they felt the spark that zoomed through them.

"Well, I'm sure you two will have much fun getting to know each other," Piped in Robby causing Miley to whirl around to face her father, light brown hair swishing lightly as she stared at her father with confusion.

"What you talking 'bout, daddy?"

"He's your new bodyguard." He says causing Miley to backup, disbelief etching unto her gorgeous features before gaining the courage to muster a response.

"Kooky-prez daddy ,say _what_?" She says flabbergasted as she gives Shane a look of distaste.

"Your bodyguard." He repeats. " You know, protector, basically like your own live papparazi minus the camera."

"I already have enough 'papparazi' as it is!" She screeches, causing everyone to wince from her sharp tone.

"Miley Ray, clear up your tone, young lady."

"I don't need a bodyguard." She pleads. " Don't I have a say in this!"

"Darlin', the decisisons have already been made."

"I can fend for myself!" She argues, receiving blank looks from everyone in the room and her to stare back at them angrily. "I can! really!"

"He is your new body guard, Miley Ray Stewart and that's final!" He barks causing Miley to cast him a look of anger before shaking her head in disappointment and stomping up the stairs.

There was a moment of silence before Nick easened the tension.

"Well that went well," His response was a sharp smack in the head by his older brother and his mother, he shook his head eyes clearly saying ' What'd I do wrong?' before shaking his head, obviously exasperated.

"She'll come 'round." Assured Robby Ray to Shane as he puts a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. " In the mean-time, why don't y'all get acquainted with your rooms."

The family could only nod as Robby ordered for Annabelle to show them the way wherea's Shane sighed, tiredly.

_This was gonna be one hell of a assignment._

He didn't know how true those words were till it all came crashing down infront of his own chocolate orbs of beauty.


	3. Chapter 2: Jealousy hurts like a bitch

An-

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, you guys make me feel so appreciated and am so happy that you take a particular liking to my story. Feel free to keep reviewing and keep making my day._

Chapter 2-

Miley breathed furious breaths as she flew to her chamber, light brunette hair angrily swirling around the cloudy air as she slumped to her bedroom, shoulders shaking in anger as she clenched her fists.

She despised when he made such irrational decisions, despised when she made her look inferior, pettish, childish, like she had no say in anything to do with her life. Her dad was the freaking president and at times, she wished he wasn't.

It was times like these, when he claimed absolute power over her that boiled anger into her system. Out of the blue, without permission, he decides to hire a complete stranger to take care of her like if she was an average six-year old needing to be baby-sat. It angered her to no end yet nothing made her as furious as her supposed bodyguard just down under.

She groaned with utter frustration, feeling her muscles tense, another spur of groans flying out of her mouth as a knock on the door could be heard 'round her as she stomped to the front door, furiously gripping onto the door handle as she flung the door open.

Her face-hardened as she saw the man opposite her, standing perfectly straight, looking as handsome as ever, smirk intact.

A pregnant pause transfused through the room as boy and girl stared at each other, blue orbs meeting those of which belonged to dark chocolate as they connected on a personal level.

For a moment- a simple fleeting moment, everything seemed to be okay, before the dark shadows flitted across the room, and the moment was broken.

"What do you want?" Sniped Miley as she attempted with all the energy she carried around her to rid of the fast beating her heart had bestowed upon her.

"Hello to you too," Was his short comeback as he pushed past her, infamous smirk perfectly in place as he moved into her chamber. " I _am_ only doing my _job_ here, remember?"

Miley had to scoff, distaste once again running through her as he plunged unto her bed, as usual creating knowledgeable perfection.

" Save the hearts and flowers for valentine's day, slick." She retorted with an old-fashioned eye roll. " Why don't you make yourself scarce and disappear?"

"Look-" He stated somewhat seriously as he moved towards, fighting the urge to let a smile curl around his lips as she watched his every movement with inquisitive blue eyes taking in the scene before him, made tingles rush through him in an ungodly place causing a frown to take over his handsome features before the darkness flitted across his face once again.

"Cut your dad some slack, alright?"

"Who are you to tell me what I should or should not do?" She shot back quietly, rage filling her eyes as she stalked towards him. " He should have never hired a _babysitter_ for me in the first place, I mean-"

" Bodyguard." He cut in causing her to scoff with disagreement before throwing herself on the bed.

"If that's how you wanna play it."

Shane frowned, taking in the annoyed teenager in front of him, practically bursting into laughter at the irony of the situation. She was so headstrong, fiery, witty, independent yet there seemed to be a sense of mystery that vibed of her body to his causing curiosity to bubble up inside him.

She was different, a well-known challenge and contrary to belief, he came up with the realization that he liked it.

"You know." He started off, teasingly edging his body towards the 16 year old, smirking famously as she cautiously softened her glare.

"People call you a sweetheart while to me, your nothing more then a she-devil." He frowned, angrily. " With nice hair."

She forced her body up, stalking towards him with heated anger stirring up inside of her, smirking upwards in order to get a better look at him as she spoke her next words.

"Is that how you treat your patients." A bragging smirk took over her rosy, seductive lips. " I wonder what Daddy has to say about that."

"What he don't know won't hurt him." His eyes lingered over her. " That goes both ways."

He watched as confusion plastered its way around her golden face of pure beauty, watched as her brows knitted together as she took the spiral of those in deep thought before lifting her questioning eyes towards him.

He smirked, not realizing how dangerously close he was to the victim, faces so close it was as if their rapid breathing was one, as if their aura was united-

He didn't notice how their hearts were both pounding against each other's chest as they stared at each other with incredible passion both unbeknownst to them.

His lips edged towards her ear, sending tingles shooting through her body as her eyes fluttered shut from the incredible sensation running through her.

His voice tantalizing, daring yet husky at the same time as he spoke. "Speak to daddy, he means well."

And with those last words, their eyes met again and it was as if the world finally spun back to its regular pace as they realized their unsettling position.

Their eyes locked, a spur of emotions running through them before their connectivity broke off, the spell it seemed that had been casted over them, wore off and they resumed a fake disliking to each other.

With that, Shane left the room, sliding down the closed door that held the mysterious 16-year old that was currently occupying it.

His eyes snapped shut as he let his thoughts consume him. _What the hell just happened?_

Unbeknownst to him, the teenager on the other side was mirroring his exact position, wondering the same thing.

* * *

Robby Ray Stewart frowned as his eyes dared to look up at the ticking clock, his eyes taking in the current time as he and Denise engaged into a what seemed dull conversation, at least to him, then again, he hadn't been paying attention, his mind was clearly somewhere else.

"Robby Ray Stewart, go talk to the youngster." Chuckled Denise as she caught the far away look that had etched across her best friend's face.

"She hates me, right now." He sighed, causing Denise to look up at him, eyes filled with sympathy.

"Now you know Miley doesn't hate you, cowboy." She informed him as she placed a sympathetic hand on his arm. "She's just confused. She kinda has a right to, you know?"

"I know." He replied as his body slumped with disgrace. "I'm just worried 'bout her, she's my little darlin', she's all I have left."

"Try telling her that." She mused with a smile. "I'm sure she'd love to hear it."

He shook his head, mouth opening with a round of chuckles before standing up and staring down at her. " How _do _you do it?"

"I own four boys, what'd you expect?" She ended before pushing him towards the direction of the stairs.

Robby Ray sent a genuine smile of thanks her way before gracefully- as one must always do, at least if your President anyway-and walking towards the direction of his daughter's chamber, slightly pausing to take a breather before raising his fists to knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door cautiously flung open, his eyes meeting the eyes of his teenage daughter, a pregnant pause silencing the room as father and daughter stared at each other.

The tension was building as father and daughter kept their distance, both of them composing themselves for the conversation currently arriving that is till Robby Ray cleared the air with a glum clearing of the throat.

"Darlin-"

"Daddy-"

"I'm sorry." They ended together causing the air to cloud full of their chuckles as they moved into each other's embrace, securing themselves in the hug.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, daddy." Confessed Miley, causing Robby to shake his head with disagreement.

"Nonsense darlin', its understandable. I should've informed you about the whole fiasco in the first place."

"Why couldn't you just _tell_ me?"

"Would you have agreed otherwise?" He questioned, chuckling as she nodded.

"What, I would." At his disbelieving look, she grumbled. " Eventually."

The air was filled with Robby Ray's laughter as his smile reflected ones of which told the world he was dead proud of his daughter.

"You always were headstrong, baby girl." He smiled wistfully. " Just like your mother."

"You ever miss her, daddy?"

"Every waking moment of my life." Informed Robby as he placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Me too."

"She's in a good place, honey. She's probably watching over us right now."

"I know." Concluded Miley with a sad smile as she took in the scene at hand.

"I'm in a cheering up, mood. How 'bout some loco-choco?"

"Daddy!" Scolded Miley with a giggle. " Mom's gonna have a cow!"

"What she don't know can't hurt her." He told her with a slight wink ahead of her, falling into step ahead of her as he walked towards her doorway.

The phrase caused Miley's smile to disintegrate into thin air as her mind replayed the scene that had occurred between her and her _hot _bodyguard, rising up a mess of mixed emotions that scared her to no end.

"C'mon, darlin!"

Miley was thrown out of her trance by the voice of her father itself, causing her to plaster a smile on her face as she fell into step with him, nodding at the right times and adding a bit of her own opinions every now and then as he spoke.

In truth she wasn't listening, her mind too worked up on the person that consumed all her thoughts, the never-ending _cocky_ Shane Grey.

* * *

Every pair of eyes turned towards their fellow classmate, questioning chatter flying out of their mouths as the President's daughter walked- more like strutted in with two newcomers; both of them deliriously handsome.

Some gasped, some practically had to stall their tongues back into their mouths while others gossiped and simply watched on, each wondering the same thing.

_How lucky is Miley and who the hell are her new boy-toys?_

Needless to say, the population of the school was going crazy. After all, this was a public school for rich kids, nothing remotely interesting happened around it.

They could worship the situation as it came, couldn't they?

Mitchie Torres stalked past the posse of people crowding around the school hallway, bright smile attached to her face as usual as her aura practically reveled in glory, her bubbly bright smile widening as she caught sight of her best friend, failing to see the two newcomers at her side before rushing towards her and taking the girl into her arms.

" Hey girlie!" She greeted causing Miley to smile back at her; she frowned as she noticed the distractedness floating into her best friend's voice as she responded.

"Okay, am I missing something?" She cut in, cutting off the rambling her best friend had started. " What's up with you?"

"What? Nothing." Assured Miley quickly. " Speaking of nothing, I would like you to meet-"

" Hold up! I know!" Giggled Mitchie, placing an arm around her friend's shoulder in sympathy. " Did you get stuck on the upstairs bathroom, _again_? "

The friend shook her head with a roll of her eyes, missing the desperate message telling her to stop the sentence. " Girl, how many times do I have to show you how to lock that door, I'm beginning to sound like a broken record."

"Mitch!" Screeched Miley as heat rose into her cheeks, plastering Mitchie's face into confusion and even more so as deep chuckles filled her earbuds.

She lifted her confused gaze from her embarrassed childhood friend, upwards, shock barreling through her as she caught sight of the purely handsome boys in front of her, entranced into the case of the chuckles.

"Umm-" She laughed awkwardly. " Hi."

"Hey." They responded, causing Miley to let an exhale fly out of her luscious lips before deciding to introduce them.

"Guys, this is Mitchie. Mitchie, this is Shane and Nate."

"Hey." They greeted as they grasped her hand into a firm shake causing her to smile flirtingly up at them.

"Hey yourself."

Miley frowned at the sound of her best friend's voice, an unknown emotion rising through her as she eyed the boys, particularly Shane.

She and Shane, since the other night had been avoiding each other, only speaking to each other when needed which already caused mixed feelings to rise up against couldn't help but feel she didn't take a particular liking in her friend's new interest when it came to the boys-

More so Shane.

"Excuse me, boys." She told them. " We'll be right back. I just need to go to the washroom. "

"No problem, don't get yourself stuck in the bathroom, _princess_. Now _that_ I can't help you with" Called out Shane, smirk intact as he watched her growl angrily before high-fiving his brother in victory.

Miley gripped Mitchie, stalking off angrily before whirling around to meet her so-called 'best friend'.The role seemed absurd to her at the moment.

"How could you say that! With Sh- _them _present!" She gritted out causing Mitchie to lift her hands up in an utter move of defence.

"I didn't know they were there!"

"That's cause you wouldn't lemme talk, ya big donut."

"Well then, my apologies bestest friend." Retorted Mitchie meekly, causing Miley to roll her eyes.A dreaming sigh reached Miley's earbuds causing her to look at her best friend, eyebrow highly raised.

" Ever been in heaven?"

"No." Answered Miley in confusion.

"Well I think I have." She says as she eyes Shane. " Girlie, if you won't have him then step aside cause I'll be more then willing to have _him_ rock my socks!"

Miley feigned distaste, snorting as disagreement for good measure. " Forget it, he's bad news."

"How bad?"

"Jake Ryan, bad." Winced Miley, shaking her head furiously as she remembered the whole fiasco at hand that involved Jake, the name actually made her shudder in disgust.

"Perfect." Purred Mitchie with a smile. " I've always had a thing for bad guys."

"He's my bodyguard and he's 19, Mitch."

"Even better. He's older and built, I think I've found Mr. Right."

"Of course you did." Muttered Miley, voice laced with sarcasm as she tried to succumb the rising emotion to strangle her best friend.

"C'mon!" Ordered Mitchie with a giggle. " Let's get back to the guys!"

And with that the two-retreated back to the two brunettes' in question, Miley frowning in silent anger as she watched her best friend go to work on her new boy-toy. For some reason Miley despised the scene, despised the constant flirting going on between Shane and her best friend, if only she had known that bad vibe crawling through her was the well known emotion also known as jealousy.

As they say, _Jealousy hurts like a bitch, _Miley was just figuring that out as we speak.


	4. Chapter 3: Presidential Party

_

* * *

_

**An-**_ hey guys! Aundrea here, sorry I hadn't updated yet, I just finished my exams leaving me the rest of the week to relax; atleast until february second. First off, I hope you all forgive me for the lack of updates, I've turned into those annoying authors who always update like a month within each chapter which basically allows me to call myself a hypocrie. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and that it amounts to your joyful standards._

_Alright, let's get this party started!_

* * *

_Previously:_

_"C'mon!" Ordered Mitchie with a giggle. " Let's get back to the guys!"_

_And with that the two-retreated back to the two brunettes' in question, Miley frowning in silent anger as she watched her best friend go to work on her new peice of man candy. For some reason Miley despised the scene, despised the constant flirting going on between Shane and her best friend, if only she had known that bad vibe crawling through her was the well known emotion also known as jealousy._

_As they say, Jealousy hurts like a bitch, Miley was just figuring that out_ as we _speak._

**_Chapter 4: Presidential Party._**

"What about this?"

Mitchie grimaced from her position on top of her best friend's inevitable comfortable bed, pulling a hand under her chin as she inspected the designer outfit her best friend was currently modeling for her.

"No way, too aging."

"That's the point." Rebutted Miley with an eye roll. " To look older, sophisticated, poised yet still maintaining to get that whole elegant style working through it."

"Yeah but this is like aging x2, you're not supposed to look like a wrinkly old _Grandma_."

Miley chuckled before going back into her luxiuriant walk in closet, changing quickly before stepping out once again.

"What you think about this?"

"Too childish and the yellow is a bit too much." She responds as she eyes the bright, yellow exterior.

Miley rolls her eyes again before walking towards her walk-in-closet once more, she needed the perfect outfit and she needed it _fast._

"I don't get it, what's the big deal anyway?" She muses.

"The big _deal_. " Yells Miley from her voice muffled from the amount of dresses flung around. " Is that I have to go all out today, this presidential party is one of the hugest things around since the whole ' _Jamie Lynn Spears got herself preggers'_ fiasco."

"I still see no point in taking up this amount of free time to accesorise yourself, you'd look stunning even if you went with a sack draped over your body."

"Appreciate the comment, really but do you have any idea who's attending this thing?" articulates Miley. "Celebrities, buisness executives, the dang Queen is showing up!"

"Shut _up_!" Screeches Mitchie, eyes widened in utter disbelief causing Miley to nod in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean, we are celebrating her _birthday._"

"How old is she anyway?"

"Don't got a clue, all I know is I gotta show up." Miley informs her. " Do you get the dilemma now?"

"Yeah, yeah." She says, throwing a wave of the hand to the girl obviously dismissing the subject. "Let's just get this thing over with."

Miley giggles loudly before stepping out of the closet, eyeing her best friend's reaction, satisfied as her best friend's eyes go wide.

"You look beautiful, Miles. " Breaths Mitchie with a bright smile. " This is _definately_ the one."

"Yeah." Agrees Miley as she checks herself in the mirror, a large smile curling her lips upwards as she catches her beauty in the reflective mirror. A beat of silence was made as the teen shuffles back to the closet, obviously taking the dress off before heading back into her room.

"I'm thinking of asking Shane out." Blurts out Mitchie, Miley's profane eyes snapped to meet those of which belonged to her best friend.

"Oh, really?" She squeaks, voice weirdly edging higher as she tries with much unsatisfaction to keep the venom out of her voice.

"Yeah. I mean, he's so sweet once you get to know him."

"This coming from the girl that's only known him for a week." Points out Miley, her comment obviously going unnoticed by the brunette haired girl.

"And he's _so_ funny, not to mention he's got the appearance of a God and that whole sexy bad boy thing going on." Finishes Mitchie with a dreamy smile causing Miley to flinch as her hands instantly curl into tight fists.

Something about that sentence made her blood boil, maybe it was the way it seemed Mitchie and Shane had seemed to develop a type of closeness that she and Shane themselves haven't mastered or the way she had described Shane with a goofy look in her eyes.

Miley was edging on the latter and it seemed to infuriate her even more, when the _hell _had she developed feelings for her bodyguard?

"Miley?" Questions Mitchie, pulling out of her entrancement regarding the 19 year old. Her best friend had been awfully quiet for some time and it was taking a toll on her.

"Huh?"

"You've been pretty quiet," analyzes Mitchie causing Miley to pull herself out of her stupor. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, never been better." Grits out the blue-eyed brunette causing Mitchie to frown. _Did she say something wrong?_

It was then that she realized she may have been jeopardizing her best friend's friendship with something she hadn't quite noticed before.

"Miley? do you- do you _like_ Shane?" Noticed by her, her best friend tenses and she freezes, hoping that her assumptions are incorrect and that she was exaggerating.

"What?! no!" Ushers Miley, nervously laughing, hoping that her best friend buys her alibi. " What made you think _that_?"

"Well the way you pretty much clammed up like a fish when I said-"

"I was just trying to see if you guys make a good couple." Lies Miley, not wanting to hear her bestfriend's declaration of her crush towards Shane. " Can't a girl look out for her best friend?"

"Oh." Breaths Mitchie in relief, laughing afterwards. "Yeah, how stupid of me. You would tell me if you did though... right?"

"Ofcourse." Lies Miley, draping an arm around her best friend. " Now let's get me all dolled up for this event."

Mitchie smiles, nodding along before walking towards the makeup drawer and Miley breathes a soft sigh of relief, she hadn't noticed the crossed fingers behind her back that proved otherwise.

* * *

"So, how's dubai?" Asks Nate into the receiver, practically hearing the cackle of his elder brother's smile.

"_**Great**," _Enunciates Jason. _" I could stay here forever." _

Nate laughs before responding. " Your just saying that because Ash is there with you. Speaking of my darling sister-in-law, where is she?"

_"Sleeping, long night._"

"I'll bet." Smirks the bushy-haired teen, laughing as he envisions his brother blushing on the other side of the receiver.

_"Very funny, Nathaniel." _He answers. _" How's the family?"_

"Awesome, Mom's planning on formulating some bakery and since we moved to the white house for Shane's job, its fairly easy to do."

_"Oh yeah! I forgot about the whole moving to the white house situation, how's it feel? give me some detail." _

"It's cool you know?, The president is one of mom's old high school friends so we have much more access, Frankie's gotten loads of more of webkinz since we got here, I enrolled into an awesome school just last week and Shane's job is pretty cool if you ask me."

He hears a snot on the other side and he knows teases are gonna shoot out of his brother's mouth. _"As what? A proffesional hair-stylist, lord knows he'd be good at it with the amount of gel he stores in his hair." _

"Actually no, he's a bodyguard, for the president's daughter."

_"That's pretty risky." _

"Yeah but, I don't think he cares all that much, his hero persona is coming out again; you know, the one that formed after the whole incident with Maggie."

A pregnant pause was formed as they all reminiscinse about the deceased member of the family that had previously died just two years prior, it was still a heavy subject they were none too fond to talk about.

_"Yeah.._" Nate hears shuffling on the other side followed by a groan and he knows his sister-in-law has awoken. "_Listen, Ash is awake and isn't feeling too well so I'm going to go check on her." _

"No sweat man, duty calls. Hope Ash feels better."

"_Thanks, Say hey to everyone around there for me and we'll catch up soon." _

"Alright, later man."

"_See ya."_

The click of the dial is heard as Nate turns the phone off just to see his brother barge into the room, searching around frantically. The bushy haired teen watches curiously as his older brother looks up and down, him not being able to contain his laughter as he watches his brother collide with the table, flying backwards as he falls unto the floor.

"Glad you find this so amusing" Spat Shane, sarcasm clearly aligned with his sentences before he glares at the table. " Who the _hell _put that thing there anyway?"

"It's been there since the day we moved in, Shane." Laughs Nate causing Shane to grumble in anger.

"Well they should remove it, that things like a totall mood killer, probably sucking the mood out of me as we speak."

Nick laughs at his brother's antics before regarding to him once more. "What were you looking for anyway?"

"My hairspray, dude. Have you seen it?"

"Figures." Mumbles Nate under his breath before shaking his head as something catches his attention." Have you by any chance checked in your pocket."

"That's insane." Scoffs Shane as he digs into his pocket. " Like I would ever keep something that important in-Oh!"

"Idiot."

"A smoking idiot." Replies Shane causing Nate to smirk.

"Yeah, about that, your looking mighty fancy tonight. Trying to impress someone I see, could it be a certain Miley Stewart."

"That's _ridiculous_." Scoffs Shane causing Nate's smirk to largen.

"Not quite, I've seen the way you look at her."

"You mean the look of annoyance?" Suggest Shane causing Nate to shake his head, did he obviously think he was gonna buy that?

"No, more like looks of longing and burning desire, yada yada yada."

"Dude, did that phone call with Kevin mentally slap you into the wacko side." Prompts Shane. " There's nothing going on between me and Miley,I'm just her bodyguard and she's just my client,period."

"If you say so, or is it Mitchie you want?"

Shane wrinkles his nose up in disgust. "Dude, not even."

"Why not? she's pretty cute."

"Yeah but she's a minor, she's more like, a little sister. It'd be weird."

"Not to her, apparently." At his brother's sprawled out confusion, he rolls his eyes. " She's into you."

"And you know this _how_?"

"She giggles at everything you say." At the look being thrown at him, he elaborates. " Your not even _that _funny."

"Hey!" Cries Shane in offense. " I am _too!_ you know what, I'm not gonna stand here and be insulted, your officially being ignored."

"Fine by me." Exclaims Nate as he ruffles his brother's brunette locks before quickly walking out of the room.

"Dude not the hair!" Shrieks Shane as he glares at his brothers retreating back.

* * *

" You look radiant, Miss Stewart- I mean uh, Miss Miley."

"Thanks Annabelle."

" Alright, I gotta go, Miles. " Says Mitchie as she looks at her friend sadly. " Billy got his head stuck in the toilet again and I have to go pull him out. I will most _definetly_ be watching the event on television though."

Miley nods, desiring to laugh as she remembers the escapades Mitchie's younger brother Billy gets into before weakly smiling at her friend as she dismisses her with a hug.

It had become utterly awkward for the two best friends after Mitchie's confession and even as both parties tried desperately to easen the strangled tension with food fights, pillow fights and horrible singing, there was still a brick line forming against them.

"Miley Ray, time to go!" Hollers her father and Miley checks herself in the mirror once more, nodding in satisfaction before slowly heading to the top of the stairs.

One slender tan leg hits the first stair followed by the other slender leg as she slowly descends the stairs, head held high as confidence strucks through her.

Shane enters the room the exact same time Miley is in full view and he lifts his head, breath hitching immensely as he catches sight of the brunette-headed beauty.

Her glossy eyes were amplified with the smoky eye shadow and black eyeliner, her long lashes were curled into mile long fibers with black mascara. His eyes darken as arousal hits him full force, his eyes wandering to her curvy form.

She wore a creamy champagne style floor length dress, the top was beaded and came all the way down past her rounded butt which he noticed was perfectly sculpted as if it were formulated by an artist. The v top was cut that revealed the perfect amount of cleavage made him want to reach outwards and put his calloused hands over her silky, creamy flesh feeling the outlines of her boobs.

Her stick straight brunette hair glossed and fell down on her shoulders gracefully, her bangs _so _long that they were pulled to the back of her head along with the other half of her hair.

He was consumed with images of ravishing her, devouring her and feeling his body on hers as they fucked till her eyes rolled back.

He had to prevent a moan to escape his lips and tried with much effort to hide the boner she was currently sporting.

Miley, who had noticed, couldn't help a smirk to come out of her lips.

_Maybe this event won't be so bad after all._

"Whee doggie! Look at you, you look beautiful, bud." Smiled Robby Ray, turning towards Shane. " Don't you think so, Shaney-boy?"

Shane tried desperately to formulate an answer, not wanting to let his mouth move in its own for it would say something that would cause him to a riot of trouble.

"Yeah." _Lasvicious_ _was the better term for it but he decided to let that slide._

" Thanks." Answered Miley, hiding her blush as she turned to look at her father.

"Alright, now these are the rules."Robby Ray turns to his daughter, hoisting both of his hands on her shoulder to stabilize her. " If anything goes wrong, I want you to get Shane and dodge on out of there, pronto."

Miley nods causing Robby Ray to grin bashfully before speaking. "_ Alright!_ Let's rock and roll!"

Miley grimaces, a groan escaping her throat as she rolls her eyes at her father. He's been reading those parenting books again.

* * *

The stretch limo finally slowed to a stop when she glanced to the right to be bombarded with hundreds of flashing lights. She didn't completely hate the photographers when they were at events such as these, but when she was walking on the street and some sleaze bag wanted a picture of her going out for coffee, she wanted to punch one of them.

"You don't have to stay the whole night, alright bud? Keep your cell on you." Her father reprimands her.

Miley rolls her lined eyes, opposed that she has to go through these line of lectures with her father. She had went to enough of these events before, she knew how to act. The events were simple. It was like a huge sweet sixteen before hand. A bunch of famous people arrived, they chatted, posed for the camera's, flashed some smiles, made small talk, shook hands, ate and then crossed back into their natural habitat.

It was a cycle she was forced to indulge in.

Finally, the car stopped and Miley was staring out into a sea of light. Cameras were lighting up the sky like rapid lightning. Robby Ray slowly stood before checking his reflection in the shine of the refrigerator.

"Stop it, daddy. " Scolded Miley with an overexaggerated huff." You look fine."

Robby Ray could only throw her a sheepish grin in return before stepping out of the limo. " Let's go."

All at once, Miley stepped out of the black limo, the buzz of the night seeming unreal. She plastered on a bright smile as the flashing of lights directed her way as if they were in a club strobe with lights, people were shrieking out her family name, her name while others screamed like there was flames hiding out somewhere.

"MISTER PRESIDENT! MISTER PRESIDENT OVER HERE!"

" MISTER PRESIDENT! A PICTURE WITH AMERICA'S SWEETHEART?!"

"EVERYONE'S DYING TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR LATEST PLANS, BIG PREZ!"

"MILEY! OVER HERE!"

"MILEY, WHO'S THE GUY!?!" They shrieked, reffering to Shane.

"MILEY, A PHOTO WITH YOUR NEW BOYTOY!"

Miley ignored the constant questions about Shane, scoffing quietly every few seconds as the chatter of them seemed to become more incessant yet she put up with it, modeling her dress and pasting smiles on her face for the camera's, after all she was stuck in the spotlight. She had no choice in the matter.

The yelling seemed to be getting more defeaning as they crossed along the red carpet, ultimately working on getting inside. The papparazi were bombarding her with questions, ones she wouldn't answer which caused them to get riled up, displeasured with the lack of smiles and lack of answers.

A pain formed in her head as she rubbed her temples, feeling frustration work its way through her as she was forced to hear the rumble of screeches ringing into her ear. She crossed inside, her heels dragging all over until she found a splendid garden, one of which contained beautiful flowers and a balcony.

She smiled genuinely, estatic she had found serenity for the time being and gripped on to the railing, breathing a sigh of relief before clamping her eyes shut.

Her thoughts strayed from the party scene to the man who had consumed her thoughts since the week prior and she felt a soft smile come to her face.

He looked good, she couldn't deny that. Hell good wasn't even the right term, he look absolutely captivating with his hair gelled back leaving his mocha brown eyes she loved so much to be revealed to the world, his suit clung to him, informing her that he was indeed ripped and had broad shoulders.

He was most definetlely defined and she couldn't help but notice he had a damn good ass too.

She felt a blush arise her cheeks, practically envisioning what outsiders would think if they were able to crawl into her brain and see her dirty thoughts.

She sighed, letting the wind envelope her as her headache slowly dissipated and she hung around the night air.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She didn't need to know who that husky, voluptious voice belonged to, it was evident by the tingle that shot straight to her spine.

Shane.

"You'd need a whole bunch to reach my thoughts." She joked, smiling as she heard his infectious laugh ring into her earbuds.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take."

"Sadly, I'm not offering." She joked back as she turned around to face him, instantly cursing herself as she noticed their close proximity.

_This was not good._

"This not your party scene?" He mused.

Miley shook her head. " Nah, I'd rather be horseback riding back at home or watching movies in my movie jammies with my friends than enjoying the luxiourous lifestyle."

"Movie jammies?" He prompted with a smirk and her eyes widened as she realized her default.

_What the hell had permitted her to blurt out such a thing._

"Uh.."

"No, no. That's cool, I just never pegged you as that kind of girl." He teased, laughing as she reached out to smack him round the back of the head.

"Shut up."

"Why? have I struck a nerve?" He taunted.

"I'll strick yours once I beat the crap out of you." She informed him with a smirk. " Oh yeah, I went there."

"Touche."

"You look nice." She told him. _Lustful is more like it but we can keep that to ourselves._

"Your just sucking up to me so I don't leave you here to _die_." He joked, smiling largely as she giggled in response.

"Yeah." She joked before turning serious. " No seriously, you look better than all the male celebrities here and that's saying something."

"I could say the same about you." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers through her causing her to inhale deeply.

Shane smirked in response, he's pretty sure he's never seen a sight sexier than that.

"I'm sorry." She blurts out and he looks at her weirdly, wondering what the hell she has to apologize for.

"For my behaviour towards you the past week." She elaborates. " It was rude and wrong, I guess I took out all my frustrations on you."

"You _guess_?" He teases causing her to smack him in the arm.

"Ouch, Jesus! who knew Stewart's were so _violent_!"

"Well I'm trying to apologize." She pouts and he chuckles before unconciously draping his arm around her, his lips once again going to her ear.

"I forgive you." He whispers thickly, breathing into her ear again causing her to clamp her eyes shut.

She looks up when she feels his eyes on him and its then that the atmosphere changes, slowly its like they drown out where they are or all the problems in the world, seeing only each other. Blue eyes meet brown and they see the emotions bubbling up inside of them.

_Want, need, hunger, lust_.

Something else could be seem forming between them, something unexplainable and unreadable yet they ignored it, focusing on the chemistry, the heat that was forming between them.

They lean in to each other, breaths hitching, breathing becoming vaster, hearts thumping stimanteanously out of their chest.

They know what they want, so why was it so wrong to get it?

Their lips brush and that alone consumes lightening stirring up between the two of them, one so strong it seemed like it was vibrating from girl to boy.

Their lips connect and their hearts swoon, sworn fireworks lighting up as they move as one.

His tongue grazes her lips and she instantly allows him acces, him using that advantage to probe her mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance as he reels her in closer, hooking an arm around her waist.

They both moan as they come flush against each other and Miley circles her slender legs, those of which Shane had been itching to touch since he's seen them on those heels, around his waist...

Longing moans escape their throats as their manhood and womanhood grind against each other, the friction and the heat buzzing through them.

She tangles her hands into his hair, feeling the softness and gentleness his locks felt against her skin.

His hands instantly go around her hips, holding her in place before he slams her into a nearby wall, them groaning as they feel the sexual desire between them sky-rocket dangerously.

They knew it was wrong and torturous.

He was her bodyguard and she was the victim he was supposed to protect, there wasn't supposed to be an attraction between them, yet they could feel it sizzling as they continued to explore each other.

This wasn't supposed to happen, they're not supposed to feel this way, they're polar opposites and other words tottally unnattainable...

Yet they couldn't deny the chemistry that was rushing through thim.

One sentence was all Miley could form up as Shane pressed feverish kisses to her neck, one calloused hand tangling itself into her glossy hair of perfection.

She was falling into the pits of hell and she knew it.

And as she moaned once again as his kisses were aiming downwards on her creamy skin, her hand sliding itself into his shirt to feel his ripped muscles in her hands.

Another thought came to mind..

If she was going to hell, she might as well bring Shane along with her.

* * *

_Wow, longest chapter in this story!_

_Hope you guys like it! this is just for the lack of chapters I have given you guys. So motive complete, I finally left us a cliffhanger.. I think. _

_Hope I didn't dissappoint._

_Review, Review, Review and tell me.. which in your opinion is better Niley or Moe?_

_Click the review button cause I'm all ears!_

_Later._

_Peace. Love.**Cyrus**_


	5. Chapter 4: The heart wants what it wants

_**An**- Hey, how are ya? Well, a little birdie yesterday requested that I update the next chapter of 'I'm in love with my bodyguard' so, I decided to spoil her a little bit and grant that -he, you know who you are. Alright, as for the rest of my momentary rambling you should be left contented with the fact that I have decided to halt the minimal ramblings today and just get ahead with the story since most of you are so eager to find out the rest of my current addiction; so readers, this is for you._

_Cheers!_

* * *

**_Previously: _**

_This wasn't supposed to happen, they're not supposed to feel this way, they're polar opposites and other words tottally unnattainable..._

_Yet they couldn't deny the chemistry that was rushing through them._

_One sentence was all Miley could form up as Shane pressed feverish kisses to her neck, one calloused hand tangling itself into her glossy hair of perfection._

_She was falling into the pits of hell and she knew it._

_And as she moaned once again as his kisses were aiming downwards on her creamy skin, her hand sliding itself into his shirt to feel his ripped muscles in her hands._

_Another thought came to mind.._

_If she was going to hell, she might as well bring Shane along with her._

**_Chapter 4: The heart wants what it wants._**

The fractious feel of the harsh brick wall rubbing against her back could be felt as Miley arched her back, colliding their bodies even more so they could feel the friction that was enveloping the two of them as they entered their lustrous world; just them, embrassing the new-found sensation.

Miley moaned obstreperously as Shane's hands somehow hastily went from her long legs of utter perfection to caress her boobs, her mind buzzing from how his soft touch could make her wild in desire.

She knew this was erroneous and a risky game they were currently engrossed in. Their fascination with each other was one that couldn't be explored, the stars were just declaring they couldn't be made for each other.

Their involvement with each other, however petite it may be, would end up causing a whole spiral of endless drama that they wouldn't know how to get out of, wouldn't know how to cope with.

They came from two different worlds; him, her bodyguard brought to her merely to protect her from all the questionable dangers of the world and she, the brunette-blue eyed beauty with the glorious smile made to be a role model for people around the world in pure perfection; a spokes model, a leader.

Them clashing together would be bringing the pits of hell down under to arise and roam over the world, destroying anything along their path, anything that got in their way.

It was a fascination that would cause anguish, pain, drama and only result in them, possibly even their fragile hearts to get wounded severly; it was just too risky.

She moaned once again, Shane's hand rubbing circles against her perfect sized breast as she craned her neck, relishing in the fortified sensations that enveloped her as Shane feverishly pressed kisses on her neck once again..

It seemed as though, her neck, like her legs was his favourite factor when it came to her body and she suddenly came up with the thought to screw Soceity and their cruel ways to prevent them from continuing their actions.

What she was currently feeling felt way too good to be ignored and frankly, she came up with the conclusion that she didn't want to.

Hands roamed around the harsh fabric that seperated them from feeling each other, feeling their heat, lips collided with utter passion, jackets flung off their bodies as they continued, their bodies aching to _feel _one another, hard and deep.

She pressed kisses down his jaw-line, smirking as he moaned, utterly satisfied flinging his head backwards as he closed his eyes, like she had done just a few seconds prior to relish the sensation that he was currently embracing with calloused arms.

Her hands hurriedly tried to take off the buttons of his dress-shirt, wanting nothing more to yield that muscular body of his against her hands, they were on the last button when reality as if warning them of what they were about to do, decided to step in and handle matters on its own.

The shimmery-gold necklace she had decided to wear, the one that had embezzled jewels splattered around the big, curvy letters that read 'Best friend' had tangled itself with his shiny, metallic necklace, them both breathing rigidly, harshly as they halted their actions.

They untangled the necklace, their minds spinning as they slowly unwinded from their spooning embrace, akwardly staring one another in the eye with widened eyes, unknown expressions evident on their face as they continued to stare feebly at the other.

One thought entered Miley's mind as she glanced down at her wrinkled attire, hand lifting to touch her puffy rosy lips, closing her eyes as she felt rising emotions take a toll on her..

_Mitchie._

Guilt arose in Miley's chest as her bestfriend's name circled around her mind, her bubbly voice now incredibly saddened as she taunted her. Her eyes casted downwards, avoiding the eye-contact between her and the man that had been kissing her heatedly just a few seconds ago as she stared at incredulity at the necklace she had chosen to wear.

Mitchie had gotten her said jewelery for her eleventh birthday, clasping the precious item on her naked neck before mirroring the action to the matching set she owned, it was a symbol of their friendship, symbol of their sisterly love for one another; one that symbolized their tight bond was one that couldn't be broken....

As Miley lifted her cesearans to stare at the man before her, guilt crawled into her chest, as if scolding her for her actions and Miley swallowed thickly, she felt as if she had betrayed her best friend, and in a way, she did; that itself was enough to make Miley think she had just broken the bond that was deemed to never be broken.

The thought alone was enough for Miley to stare one last time at Shane, figure unreadable as she dashed to the nearest bathroom, locking the door as she stared at her dissheveled frame in the mirror; staring at her reflection.

Tears flashed into her eyes and Miley tangled her hand in her hair, biting her lip to keep the tears at bay, cursing herself for the enormous ache that arose in her chest for the warm body of the man she had just run out on...

The thought alone was enough to make Miley cry, something she hadn't done since her mom had decided to leave the world, without a second glance.

--

_"You know? there's really no point of hiding you nutcase, I'm still gonna find you." He voiced loudly, his voice octaves higher, solely knowing he was jeering the girl with his daring lips pouting into a smirk._

_"That's a chance I'm willing to take, bub." She shot back and he took a pregnant pause to chuckle at her antics. She was a constant source of energy that one, as was he, no matter what time it was or if any horrifying bumps came her way, she would always get passed it with a simmering smile; one that he found he was falling in love with._

_His forehead crinkled, eyes largening widely as the thought processed in his mind once again; love? where the **hell **had that come from? It was only when he saw the shadow behind the door he had just passed, followed by the sounds of her gracious pit pattering of feet running to her destination, a giggle softly ringing into his ears did a gigantic smile appear on his face; it was true, he had fallen in love with the smiley teen of wonder, and he came up with the conclusion that he wouldn't have it any other way._

_His lips curled into a smirk, him pretending to sniff the air, legs faking an act of going to the kitchen as he spoke. " Oh, what's that I smell? Cookies, better eat them before hurricane Miley finishes them all." _

_He stifled his laughter, hearing the soft squeal of 'cookies!' flowing out of his girlfriend's mouth before the door slowly opened, eyes cautiously looking left and right as she eyed for any clue on his whereabout's._

_He watched her smirk, his lips mirroring her expression before she stepped all the way, muttering a ' stupid sucker' before she hurried to her cookie destination; he took that primal moment to pounce._

_Miley let out a loud shriek, eyes widening in horror before relaxing as she felt his familiar calloused hands circle her waist. He smirked, bringing his lips to her ear as he huskily spoke._

_"Found you." _

_She rolled her eyes, turning in his arms to face him, raising an eyebrow at his giddy expression before planting her hands on her hips. _

_"There's no cookies waiting for me on the kitchen table are there?" She inquired and he smirked, getting a smack round the back of the head in response._

_"My God woman, how many times do I have to tell you to watch the hair! I'm very sensitive you know?"_

_"That wouldn't happen if you simply stuck to the motive of the game you big traitor." She spat back with a smug expression causing him to narrow his eyes at her playfully._

_"Hey! Don't mock my fantastic habits just because you **lost**." He smirked, pulling her close to him. " Ever knew you were sore loser Miley?"_

_"Ever knew you wore a sore winner, Shane." She mocked back, rolling her eyes for emphasis._

_"Guess it comes with the outsanding hair, I guess." He joked and she giggled, shaking her head momentarily before pouting at him._

_"But I really wanted cookies though." She whined, lips jutting out into an adorable pout. "Chocolatey ones, smooth on out yet crunchy in the inside."_

_"Oh yeah, and what do I get in return, my fair lady?" He propositioned, wiggling his eyebrows at her causing her to smirk as she flashed him a coy smile before leaning into him._

_"You spoil me, I spoil you." She retorted, before closing the gap between them as their lips collided in a frenzy._

Shane awoke from the dream, eyes wide as he turned his eyesight to the right then to the left in order to get better focus on his surroundings. He put a hand over his accelerating heart before plunging back into the pillow, breathing a sigh of frustration.

The rest of the night had been torturous if you asked him, he constantly had to remain close to her and that in the slightest was a tough job for him to do. The images of their lips connecting, lighting a bright spark between them, the friction and the burning heat that had been developping as they collided against each other, the feel of her body on his was one that had been taunting him for the rest of the event.

Not to mention, the awkward glances that had been exchanged throughout the night had been one he couldn't bear. He had knocked on the door about 20 minutes afterward she had dashed to the bathroom, expression dazed as she opened the door and their night continued on as if they hadn't shared the passionate kiss they had been thorougly indulged in, acting as if they weren't about to have hot, wild, sex just moments ago.

For once, he was glad things had ended abruptly as it had; who knows where it would've led to.

He instantly cursed himself for going there for the little guy between his pants seemed thrilled with the idea of what could've been. He groaned painfully before breathing a sigh, walking the short distance to his little brother's bed, slight dip being heard as he sat on it.

"Nick." He whispered, shaking him awake. " I need advice."

"Go 'way." Retorted the curly-haired sixteen year old, breathing an aggravated sigh as he rolled to his side. "Sleeping."

Shane grunted with annoyance before huffing, mentally reminding himself to get his brother back for not offering assistance when needed before crossing down to the living room, gripping the telephone as he dialed the number he had been deemed to use as of late.

"_Hello?"_

"Jason?" He questioned apprehensively, he heard a sharp exhale before his brother spoke once again.

_"Shane, what did you do?" _Shane scoffed disbelievingly before he voiced his opinion.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, bro. So nice to hear you think that much of me."

_"I know you, Shane." _Said the elder brother and Shane was accurate he could visualize the eye-rolling he was sure his brother was currently sporting. _" You normally aren't awake late at night, much less doing late night phone calls unless you're phoning a girl or in some serious trouble- seeing as its about 3am in your time zone and I'm not a girl, I'm edging on the latter." _

Shane sighed, knowing intenly that his brother was right. What else was new? "It's girl trouble." he admitted.

"_Ah- the questioning of the female gender, lay it on me little brother." _

"Ok- I- " He sighed, trying to form up words to describe the situation he was currently locked in. " What if, out of nowhere you and some girl you were supposed to hate share a heated kiss, you feel really weird but _really _good sensations and now you can't stop thinking about her because she's always on your mind." He rambled.

"_It seems to me,Shane, that your starting to like the girl_." Informed Jason causing Shane to groan thwarted, his hand tangling himself into his sheer coat of dark hair.

"I'm not supposed to _like _the girl, man!" He shout-whispered, his hand curling into a fist as he softly slammed it on a table.

"_Why not, man? Is she really that bad_?" Asked Kevin, Shane could practically hear his brain thinking as he spoke curiously. _"Who is this girl, anyway?"_

"Mmfm." He muttered.

_"Who?"_

Shane sighed, rubbing his temples momentarily before speaking once again."Miley."

_"Miley who?" _Asked Kevin, confusion laced in his voice causing Shane to breath an annoyed sigh.

"Miley Stewart- the president's daughter."

As if on cue, the lightbulb _finally _went off in Jason's head. "_Oh!" _There was a pregnant pause before he spoke again. _" Your in serious hot water, dude." _

"I hadn't noticed, Jackass." Spat Shane irritated, sometimes he just _really _despised his brother.

"_Dude, do you want my help or not?" _Mused Jason, Shane could practically hear the smirk growing on his face as silence ensued. "_Shane, if this is what you really want, then go for it." _

"Are you nuts!? And they call me the psychopathic one." Shane muttered under his breath. "Hell will practically crawl off the ground if I even decide to, man. She's the victim I'm supposed to take care of, Jason. Not some potential girlfriend."

_"Shane, If I were nuts, don't you think I would be in a looney bin right about now. The only reason I'm not in there is because that place is solely reserved for you." _Joked Jason.

"Har-Har, hilarious, next time, try to make your jokes _funny._"

"_Relax Shaney, obviously I'm gonna have to meet this Miley girl you're talking about, she's got you stressed out and that rarely happens." _Upon the grunt Jason could hear, he chuckled before continuing. _"What I'm trying to say is, obviously this girl means alot to you so, take a risk and go for it. I did, and look where I am, happilly married and in total bliss." _

"Not everybody can be placed in your position, Jason." Muttered Shane darkly, rolling his eyes for emphasis, practically visualising his elder brother doing the same.

_"Just think about it, dude." _Ended Jason before he ended the phone call, putting the phone back into the receiver before moving towards the bed, turning on the tv. He chuckled mirthfully, his brother had fallen hard for the president's daughter, he just didn't know it.

--

Miley groaned with pure bliss, closing her eyes momentarily as she dug the spoon in her mouth, swallowing the creamy exterior with utter satisfaction. She was currently sitting on a stool, legs swaying back and forth as she dug helplessely on the Ben and Jerry's ice-cream she had claimed for the night.

About two to four hours after the momentary-passion filled exchange that had been shared between her and the man who is also claimed her bodyguard, she had informed her parents that she were to be dropped off immediately at her home to drown in the comfort Ben and Jerry's was offering her.

She provided another spoonful of the creamy contents in her mouth before her mind began to wander around aimlessely. To say that Miley Stewart was indeed carrying a torned heart was an understatement that could be proven in a heart beat.

Miley just had no clue what to do with the situation she had currently found herself stuck in the middle of. On one hand, she knew she couldn't refuse admitting to herself that she had developped likings to the man.

It wasn't so much the looks that drew her in his complicated weave of drama, as much as it did play a part in it. There was just something about him, with his mocha brown eyes, cocky smirk and daring personality that drew her in like a flame to a moth.

And frankly, she guessed that was another factor that scared her to death.

Another thing that freaked her out of her mind was the feelings she was currently harboring. She couldn't deny the fact that the feelings she was currently possesing was one strictly based on the liking she had found for her mysterious bodyguard.

They seemed deeper, as if it had more depth, more meaning and strength which was something that horrified and amazed her at the same time. She had never harbored these exact kind of feelings for anyone else before which made it all the more adventurous, terrifying.

On the other hand, she knew she couldn't act on her feelings. Doing that would be like dropping a big bowl of drama into your lap, it would be a cycle that would be utterly difficult to exit from, one that would end up with her crashing and burning, spiralling her into a vulnerable state...

She could practically envision herself shedding tears over the guy, sitting in her exact position, attempting to heal her broken heart with Ben and Jerry's as she weeped to no end, singing horribly as she let the darkness envelop her.

Her thoughts occupied her mind, her not thinking twice or noticing the other body that had walked into the room until after he had crept behind her.

"Ben and Jerry's huh? God's little miracle to all humans around the world, care to share?"

She jumped in her sight, annoyed as she heard the familiar rumble of laughter that rang loudly into her ears before putting a hand over her fast-pacing heart, turning around frantically to scold him.

"Scare the living daylights out of me, why don't you?" She spat back sarcastically before reluctantly obliging, handing him a spoon as they dug into the tub of ice-cream together; the sentence was enough to send shivers down her spine, it was just the kind of effect he had on her.

"So.. who's the guy that's broken your heart?"

She looked at him confused, forehead crinkling. "What you talkin' bout, ya big donut?"

"You know..." He elaborated, pausing momentarily to pour another spoonful of ice-cream in his mouth. For a moment, Miley wished she were that ice-cream he was devouring. " According to Vogue magazine, women only stuff themselves with these things presumably at night when they're harboring a broken heart. So, I repeat... who's the guy that broke your heart?"

"Vogue magazine?" She inquired, stifling a laugh as she rose an eyebrow.

"Momentary lapse of boredom." He answered instantly causing her to giggle, a smile creeping on to his face as he heard her melodic giggles pounding into his ears.

_You. _Her heart practically shrieked yet she took a different approach. " No one, just thinking."

"Thinking's good, gets the brain active and running." He told her, silence ensuing briefly before he spoke again. "What you thinking about?"

"Stuff- today- our kiss." She had murmured the last part under her breath, hoping he hadn't heard it but he had.

"Speaking of our uh- rather heated encounter." He stammered with difficulty. " I was meaning to talk to you about that."

"It's okay, I get it. Just ignore it ever happened and go back to the way things were." She told him bitterly, nodding her head, attempting to show him she was okay with it when in reality her resolve was breaking.

"That's the thing, I... I don't _want _to forget it." He admitted, mocha brown eyes meeting blue as they held eye-contact.

"What?" Miley held her breath, mouth opened slack-jawed as she tried to process the information being given to her.

"I- I don't know what this is, Miley. I don't, all I know is, I like you." He admitted, nearing closer to her. " And I don't want to end this thing we've started, whatever this thing even _is." _

"B-but, your my bodyguard, Shane, I'm the victim..." She trailed off. " This is _wrong!"_

"You can't deny what's in our hearts, Miley." He pleaded, taking his hand in hers. " I don't know _what_ we're feeling or how we developped them but I know that I'm going crazy thinking about you, I know that right now, all my heart wants is you, Mi."

She stared up at him teary-eyed, biting her lip softly as the words he just spoke just seconds prior circled around in her mind. She knew he was a softie, due to the interaction he had with his siblings, especially his mother, but the gentleness he used as he spoke to her, the sincerity that was laced behind his tone made her heart flutter with pure content. She remained silent for a few moments, innerly cringing as the tight-awkward air hung around them, hovered around them as she continued to think deeply about her answer.

Her mind came up with an answer as she caught sight of the emotion that was flashing down at her. Sincerity, sincerity that made her have belief in the words that he had just spoken, sincerity that had made her lean closer to him, breaths fastening as they kept the eye-contact that had been shared between the two since the moment Shane's presence had been deemed.

Without another word, Miley connected their lips, her hands cradling his face as they kissed with utter passion and deep emotion. She pulled back before the kiss could become feverish, looking up at him with a soft yet joyous smile.

"Okay." She breathed, Shane's smile lit up his face, one of which that reached ear to ear which Miley had to mirror with a slight giggle before their lips collided again.

* * *

_**An- **Whew! that was a long chapter! You guys are lucky I busted my butt for this chapter to be posted just for you guys's pleasure. Alright well, Shiley are finally together, atleast for long could they keep this thing going till someone finds out?_

_Question:_

_Are you guys watching the JB concert?_

_Review and tell me your response._

_Peace. Love. **Cyrus**_


	6. Chapter 5: handling the fire

_**An-**__Sup, my homies? How are ya? So, I know I'm not really the best updater in the world due to certain circumstances so like always, I'd like to apologize for the absurd delay, I was meant to get this chapter posted as soon as FF finally worked but I got rushed into the hospital so I couldn't; no need to worry dudes, its just a broken leg, that'll teach me to lay off the skateboarding for a while- he he- anyways, I'll cut my ramble du jour shut and start this chapter._

_**Previously:**_

_"You can't deny what's in our hearts, Miley." He pleaded, taking his hand in hers. " I don't know what we're feeling or how we developped them but I know that I'm going crazy thinking about you, I know that right now, all my heart wants is you, Mi."_

_She stared up at him teary-eyed, biting her lip softly as the words he just spoke just seconds prior circled around in her mind. She knew he was a softie, due to the interaction he had with his siblings, especially his mother, but the gentleness he used as he spoke to her, the sincerity that was laced behind his tone made her heart flutter with pure content. She remained silent for a few moments, innerly cringing as the tight-awkward air hung around them, hovered around them as she continued to think deeply about her answer._

_Her mind came up with an answer as she caught sight of the emotion that was flashing down at her. Sincerity, sincerity that made her have belief in the words that he had just spoken, sincerity that had made her lean closer to him, breaths fastening as they kept the eye-contact that had been shared between the two since the moment Shane's presence had been deemed._

_Without another word, Miley connected their lips, her hands cradling his face as they kissed with utter passion and deep emotion. She pulled back before the kiss could become feverish, looking up at him with a soft yet joyous smile._

_"Okay." She breathed, Shane's smile lit up his face, one of which that reached ear to ear which Miley had to mirror with a slight giggle before their lips collided again._

_**Chapter 5: Handling the fire.**_

His glorious raven-hair swayed as the wind whipped him in the face, his teeth chattering as he continued the slight distance to his destination.

He reached the room which nestled the recipient of his glacial sentiment, he neared the room; flashing an incredulous smile as he realized the window had been blared open, emitting a rush of cold air to flow through the room.

He shook his head, walking towards the window with the intention of closing it, him being too frigid to be surrounded by it any longer, that and he didn't want anyone else to get gelid by it; specifically the teenager that lay nestled in her covers, blissfully sleeping away without a care In the world.

His lips curled into a smirk, momentarily blanking out his previous cold state as he neared her bed, slight dip forming as he climbed on to it, wrapping his arms around the girl to offer heat she so clearly needed.

He watched her for a few minutes, taking in the blaring sun spreading through her face as she slept mirthfully, breathing a content sigh as she snuggled into his warm embrace.

His merciful lips spread into a gigantic smile, baffled by the sentiments that evoked him within. It had only been a week since that faithful day where they had commenced this _thing _they had been doing and he concluded that his sentiment's towards the girl were getting stronger within each day.

He's learned that the assumptions towards her he had were indeed correct, she was a spitfire, full of energy and a bubble of laughter; always smiling. She was hyper in all ways, blunt and would casually tell you what's up in a heartbeat.

He didn't know what kind of power she held over him yet he found out, his feeling towards the girl just kept deepening.

His demulcent fingers feathered through her soft brunette tresses as he stroked her hair back; wanting to see the whole of her beautiful face.

Although thrill evoked him whenever they continued their dirty little secret, holding hands beneath the table whenever the family was close in distance or firing heated encounters from the two of them to make up for personal time alone they seemed they could never have or simply a light caress then and there, he was slightly getting frustrated with the situation.

It seemed they could never get time just for the two of them without enticing a thorough radar around their current destination to see if there were any wandering eyes and to say at the least it aggravated him.

Needless to say when the spot opened that that alone time they were craving for had indeed been passed down to their lap, he had taken the fleeting moment eagerly without a second glance.

He innerly cursed himself for his behaviour, the girl had him turning into a sap.

"Miley, wakey wakey." He said, softly shaking her, chuckling as she murmured unknown words before burying herself deeper in his embrace.

"C'mon Miley, wake up." He whispered huskily in her ear, drawing a lopsided smile from the brunette haired girl as she reeled him in closer, shaking her tousled brunette hair softly as she lay comfortably in his side.

"_Shaney… no" She_ retorted, voice thick with gruffness and raspiness. " Sleeping.. Lay, cuddle."

"Sounds tempting, really but I much prefer the idea of you and me, _alone._" He enunciated with a smirk, watching as Miley bolted up from her bed, eyeing him with an eager expression on her face.

"Cute hunk, say _what_?" She voiced sleepily in her southern twang and he concluded that he had never heard anything sound better as it did then.

"Damn Miley, I know I'm irrestible but this is just bordering on adoration here." He laughed as the girl pursed her lips adorably before smacking him round the back of his head, knowing he would cower down instantly.

"Now you were saying…"

" Alright _grouchy_, the rent's went to some trip with Frankie and my little brother decided to ease matters by hanging out a friend's house." He grinned. "Which means I'm all yours for the making."

She gasped mock- dissatisfied as she teased him. " Oh the horror!, leaving me here with _you_, that's just cruel!"

"I know you think otherwise, Stewart. No need to play hard to get, you already have me." He bragged, egotistically looking down at her causing Miley to roll her eyes.

" Relax yourself Captain cocky, someone's pretty ahead of themselves this morning."

"Within reason." He shot back causing Miley to giggle bashfully.

"Ya, ya, get out of my room." From the loud scoff she knew she would be receiving, she giggled. " A girl's gotta shower you know."

"I could just wait…" He suggested, chocolate eyes darkening immensely as he suddenly had images of Miley wrapped in a towel. His eyebrows rose, wiggling for emphasis which caused Miley to giggle at his antics.

" _Yeah…_no. " She told him, disdain splattered around her attractive features as she eyes her exasperated face. " Look at me, as _if _I'm acceptable this morning, I look like the ugly fairy just spread a few of its ugliness on my face."

"I think you look beautiful." He informed her softly, caressing her face with one hand, dazzling smile being flashed at her, personally, he thought she looked radiant in anything, preferably without; he concluded he should keep it to himself.

"Tell that to the door, stud." She shot back jokingly, kissing him quickly before pushing him out of her room, giggling incessantly as she heard his voice carry out through her room.

Miley grinned mirthfully, wondering aloud how this man could evoke such feelings within her, make her heart pound against her ribcage like a hamster working its wheel.

She pondered the situation once she flung back on her bed, legs jumping wildly up and down as she squealed massively.

-

-

The brush she gripped slowly ran through her glossy brunette hair of perfection before she ended her actions, viewing her frame in the mirror; satisfied with the way she looked.

She slipped on a Guns and Roses t-shirt, making sure it complimented her tight skinny jeans and white uggs before giving herself a quick 'okay' of satisfaction and sidling out of the room.

Her mind went haywire, her thoughts straying from nothing to everything before her attention drifted, eyes looking around wildly as smoke fumes enlightened the house, smoke alarm enlightening her with its shrill presence as it beeped loudly, signifying a sentiment that made fear rush through her body.

Her legs picked up speed, following the smell and wondering aloud why no one in the house was doing anything to stop the situation. She rounded the corner, heart accelerating vastly as she questioned any indefinite possibility that came to mind.

She was surprised to see the image of Shane, his face creaked with unrequited fury for himself, apron attached to his body as he drew the smokes away with a towel, swear words flowing out of his mouth as he basked in self-displeasure.

She giggled at the sight, it was loud and obnoxious yet sweet and merciful at the same time; she momentarily wondered how long it had been since she had been _this _carefree.

Shane jumped, eyes wide as he turned around to face her, regarding her with a sheepish expression on his face, rolling his eyes embarrassedly as she continued to cackle with laughter.

"Jokes over." He murmured, as she sidled up to him, bursting with laughter. " You can stop laughing any day now, you know?"

"What were you trying to do boy, kill me?" She laughed, ruffling his ebony locks, ignoring his wild protest.

"Well _excusez- moi _for trying to make a certain girl breakfast or in this case… brunch." He retorted, scoffing with mock-anger causing her to giggle as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her, reeling her in closer to him before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Appreciate the gesture, really. Could've made do without the hurricane of disaster reeling 'round the place." She laughed, smirk of her own gracing her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." He muttered, tightening his grip on her. " Your day will come."

She giggled once more before speaking. "Why didn't you get the chef to do it, I mean it is his _job._"

"I bribed him into letting me do it." He admitted meekly, watching as Miley widened her eyes with incredulity. " He deserves a day off Miley, don't you think?"

Miley knew that sole answer wasn't the only reason why he did it yet she savored the moment, appreciation shining in her eyes as she regarded Shane with her radiant smiles.

"Mm, next time stick to the chef." She teased, watching as he growled in response causing her to give him a soft kiss in response.

The two ended up sitting in the kitchen table minutes later, after Miley took over, having had learned a few culinary skills from Chef Paolo-whenever boredom took over- some primal recipes which Shane had fawned over, indicating that she were to make food more often before gulping it down.

From the look he received from the smiley teen of wonder, he shrugged unfazed, informing her that his stomach had gone haywire and was in desperate need of food which she just giggled at, shaking her head as she marveled the guy in front of her.

Silence had hung around them, bestowing them with its distinct presence. It wasn't that things had turned awkward, infact it was the exact opposite, they just wanted to savour this moment when everything was still, quiet ,sneaking kisses and nuzzling each other with their feet, just being together while their thoughts consumed him.

Shane was the first to break the silence, pulling Miley into his lap which she instantly curled into his arms, regarding her with a curious expression as he wrapped his arms around her securely, pressing a kiss to the side of her temple before deciding to voice his opinion.

"What's going on in that crazy head of yours, Mile?" He inquired, watching as she looked up at him, eyes sparkling with wonder.

"Sorry, just figuring out what we should tell Mitchie. I kinda blew off our Saturday morning ritual at Pink berry just to hang out with you." She smirked. " Don't raise the bar in that egotistical head of yours, Shaney. It might just combust."

"Huh, I never pegged you as a worrier. Might wanna cool it down a bit, I can see the worry lines forming already." He teased, taking a sip of his coffee, laughing as Miley cried out a mock-offended protest.

"Well that just indicates you don't know me as well as you think you do." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe I want to know you better." He shot back, genuinely. His bare foot nestling up against hers.

"This is a little weird, right?" She questioned.

"It's only weird because it doesn't feel weird." He remarked. His statement was indeed true, they both felt comfortable in their somewhat relationship opposed to some human individuals in the world that were frankly uncomfortable with their partner; it freaked them out and amazed them at the same time.

"I guess I'm just trying to figure out what this is." She mused.

"Mile, I meant what I said this morning, about getting to know you; however way you want it." He aired out, smirking cockily as he wiggled his eyebrows for pure effect causing her to smack his chest, swaying her head back and forth.

"Just had to ruin the moment, huh?"

"You love it." He insisted, leaning in to her, watching as she craned her neck to be on the other side of their affection.

"Almost as much as I love _this_." He continued, their lips moving as one, united as their lips joined together. Their chemistry skyrocketed once Miley turned around in his arms,straddling him while he gripped her waist with his calloused hand, the other feathering itself in her soft tresses.

-

-

"Well about time." Enunciated Mitchie. " I was starting to think my best friend was going A-wall on me."

Miley chuckled nervously, distancing herself from Shane in order not to draw any suspicions.

Everyone had filed home shortly after their flirtatious banter causing them to retort back to their secretive ways, indicating with one word answers that they had fun, no major problems involved when asked about their stay with one another.

Shortly after, Mitchie had called, questioning her best friend as to why she showed up at Pink berry, with no best friend in sight which caused the brunette-haired girl to lie and inform her best friend that she had overslept which was quite easy to believe considering she tended to do that a lot.

The guilt had arose within her when Mitchie had whined, telling her that she missed her best friend and that they currently held no time for each other the past week which caused Miley to indicate spending their time at the movies. Mitchie had agreed instantly, bright smile plastered on her face once learned that Shane would be present which caused Miley to bring Nate along for back up.

"Sorry, traffics a road kill." She retorted half-heartedly, wrapping her arms around her best friend, watching as the boys behind her mimicked her greeting.

"What movie are we watching?" Questioned Nate, oblivious to the tension that surrounded the air. Mitchie had spent the last five minutes sending googly eyes at Shane which infuriated Miley, needless to say, Miley was pretty sure the constant flirting her best friend attempted was adding fuel to the fire.

"I don't know.. What do you think Shane?" She breathed, eyes sparkling. " Romantic or comedy, personally I rather romantic."

Shane cleared his throat uncomfortably, sharing a glance with Miley before answering.

"Uh, comedy's good."

Mitchie's smile dropped a little, faking enthusiasm. "Sure! Comedy's the next best thing!"

Miley just smiled tensely as they marched towards the counter, informing the woman their movie-choice, innerly groaning as she whispered for an autograph before letting them in to the theatre, coming back with multiple popcorn bags and snacks.

She had a feeling things were only gonna drift downward from there; she had no idea how right she was until the movie had been declared finished.

---

"Mitchie likes you." Blurted out Miley. Shane looked up at her from his position on the bed, halting his previous actions of spreading nail-polish on her toes.

They had escalated home shortly after the movie, hanging out with Nate for the rest of the day before everyone had retorted to their room for their nightly engrossment in peaceful slumber.

Shane had sneaked in her room, insisting that he couldn't sleep due to the amount of red bull he had consumed which she agreed to, moving over slightly to provide space for him to sit on.

His eyes had wandered over to the nail-polish that hung on her dresser before gripping on to it, opening the cap before grabbing a hold of her foot, getting to work. From the peculiar look that had received he had shrugged, telling her he was suffocating from boredom which caused the sixteen year old to laugh, resorting to reading a magazine that once again held her on the cover.

Silence had clouded the room after Miley had spoken, Shane breaking the silence with an uncomfortable clearing of the throat before speaking.

"I know." He admitted. He was dense, he knew that yet not dense enough to not notice what went down at the theatres. Mitchie had proceeded to get close to him at any chance she got, putting her head on his shoulder, while yawning in order to get him to pull his arm around her.

She had flirted multiple times, ruffling his hair a few times and sneaking some of his popcorn to receive hand-contact, it had brewed uncomfortable feelings within him to pour out, not knowing what to do in the situation plus knowing by the heated glare Miley kept throwing her best friend.

He often wanted to tell her off, yet decided against it in order to save himself from crushing the girls feelings. It was obvious she held enormous care for him.

" It was pretty obvious." He continued, before smirking. "By the way, jealous Miley.. _So sexy." _

"Glad you think so." She retorted sarcastically before breathing an intense sigh. " What are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean 'what are we gonna do' . Its just a phase, she'll get over it eventually."

"That's what you'd think." She muttered, shaking her head. " I know Mitchie and when she likes someone, she _really _likes them, it takes a while for the feeling to.. _disperse._"

" I feel bad." She admitted. " She called dibs on you first and look what I did, won you in the process."

" Gee, thanks for making me feel like an object." He spat, mock-infuriated causing Miley to giggle.

"You know what I mean." She dismissed with a wave of the hand. " I just hate that I'm hurting her, she's clearly hung up on you and if she ever found out, she'd be like Uncle Earl when we separate him from his guitar… _wounded._"

"Remind me to never meet your Uncle Earl." He joked, although seriousness laced in his tone, he had heard the stories Miley re-enacted about Uncle Earl and truth be told, he was more so freaked about the guy.

"_Shane!"_ She yelped helplessly. Shane sighed before answering.

"Look, I'll talk to her, okay? Frankly we have a good thing going here and I don't want a milestone to possibly get rid of that, I'll see what I can do."

Miley smiled up at him lopsidedly, encircling her arms around his neck. " Just… let her down easy okay? She's extremely sensitive and I already feel bad enough as it is."

"Anything else on the agenda?" He shot back after nodding to her request, he knew just how much this friendship meant to Miley and knew what the possible outcomes could be if she ever found out which brewed some guilt into his system, Miley was laying out her sisterly bond with her friend on the line for him, he felt touched and guilty at the same time.

He knew he wanted Miley to remain happy and obviously her tight-knit friendship with Mitchie evoked that yet he still wanted to be involved with her, even with the circumstances. It was a feeling he was torn with since the beginning.

"No." She drawled out, eyes glinting with mischief. " But there could be…"

Without a word, Miley straddled him, pressing their lips together as their lips moved together, him opening his mouth to grant access which she moaned at, their tongues untied as one, forming burning heat between the two of them while they continued their intensifying kiss. Thoughts slowly disintegrating from their mind.

Miley breathed a sigh into his mouth, threading his hand into her mouth. She concluded that this sentiments were one that kept developing within time, increasing within each second. Judging by the way her heart soared, she concluded that she wouldn't be surprised if she fell deep for the guy.

Unbeknownst to her, she already had.

She only hoped that this thing didn't spiral out of control and breaking hearts in the process; she already knew one was enough.

--

_Wow! Long chapter. Alright, I just wanna say, thank you to all of you, we have reached a new given record. 12 reviews last chapter baby, you guys make me feel so loved! Keep up the reviews and I might just update tomorrow or the day after that. Hopefully we can reach 50 reviews to increase the 37 the story already has. _

_Ps, did you guys see Miley go to the Jb after party. She looked radiant as ever, personally I think by reuniting the friendship JB and Miley have, I'm starting to earn respect for the boys again. They seem happier as of late. _

_Did you guys see Joe's shirtless scene? I did._

_Tell me what you think, I'm all ears. _

_Peace. Love. Cyrus._


	7. Chapter 6: A day with Frankie

_**An- **__Hey people! First and foremost, I would like to thank all of you that had reviewed last chapter, it didn't necessarily hit the 50 review mark but I decided in order to keep this fic in line to start a new program. Every time we hit a new border on our reviews, I will update twice in one week. Considering you guys were only minimal short and this story is preferably my favourite, I decided to update again today. Let the chapter begin!_

_**Previously:**_

"_No." She drawled out, eyes glinting with mischief. " But there could be…"_

_Without a word, Miley straddled him, pressing their lips together as their lips moved together, him opening his mouth to grant access which she moaned at, their tongues untied as one, forming burning heat between the two of them while they continued their intensifying kiss. Thoughts slowly disintegrating from their mind._

_Miley breathed a sigh into his mouth, threading his hand into her hair. She concluded that this sentiments were one that kept developing within time, increasing within each second. Judging by the way her heart soared, she concluded that she wouldn't be surprised if she fell deep for the guy._

_Unbeknownst to her, she already had._

_She only hoped that this thing didn't spiral out of control and break hearts in the process; she already knew one was enough._

_**Chapter 7: **__A day with Frankie. _

Bright streaks of light collided with her radiant face as she stirred, stifling a groan of exasperation as she swiftly turned into her side; intending on blanking out the momentary disturbance that prevented her from continuing the safe journey of her delighted slumber.

Her and Shane had spent the whole night just yesterday, constructing games, chanting karaoke's, maximum movies and impersonating infamous comical people. There had been a few kisses involved as they simply cuddled together, intending fleetingly for that moment not to be separated.

Miley's lips quirked into a smile, her smile lighting up her slumbering face as her thoughts consumed her.

Miley was a woman based on perfection. She had quirks and a personality that drew men to her like a moth to a flame yet she never had any real relationships that entitled her to actually harbor feelings for a person.

There were only two people that fell into that type of category; Shane…. And Jake.

In conclusion, when inquired about the two of them in comparison, Miley would instantly state that the sentiments she felt for Shane were ones that were much deeper than the ones she had previously had for Jake.

When dating Jake, they had only been bided as one in a relationship due to the publicity. The world had strong opinionated thoughts about how they thought they were an insanely cute couple which in time had made them start the national '_Jiley_' human individuals were fond of.

While Miley did like Jake at the time, his real expression, real self had reflected upon her and basically the world had found out how destructing and rebellious Jake Ryan actually was, that and his egotistical self really put the icing on the cake.

Whereas Shane, she could go on. She had absolutely knew idea how she was so magnetic to the guy yet she found out that the reason she felt this way with Shane was because she felt totally and completely safe and secure with him yet insecure and ponderous at the same time.

She adored the fact that he could simply pull her in close, wrap his arms around her and she'd feel like the world that deemed was revolving around her, was complete and spinning in a regular circular motion yet she still was insecure with the pondering thought of letting herself fall deeper. Then again, that's what love was all about and she concluded, if anyone, she desired Shane to be that one.

Getting back on track, Shane had resorted back to his room late at night while she was still hyperly active, not at the slightest desiring to heave back to bed.

As she groaned massively from the pounding sun lighting on her creamy skin, she figured she was suffering the consequences as she thought along.

She huffed before letting her eyes flutter open, lips parting to release a sigh before marching out of the room, sleepy attire clinging to her skin as she moved into the kitchen due to the rumbling of her stomach.

She was slightly baffled as she met the frantic eyes of Denise, her exasperated body shuffling frantically as she seeked wildly for something.

"Hi Denise."

Denise smiled warmly at her, momentarily halting her previous actions to regard the young woman in front of her.

"Morning Miley." She chuckled once seeing her exhausted figure. " Rough night?"

"Very." Retorted Miley before face creasing in confusion as she watched the raven-haired woman in front of her. " Looking for something?"

"Yes." Breathed Denise, aggravated with herself. " Have you seen my keys?"

"Drawer to your right."

Denise followed her directions, smiling blissfuly at the girl in front of her as she turned out dead-on, her thoughts consuming her before she spoke again.

"Oh!" She yelped out, marching towards the girl as she took a hold of her hands, nervous smile pasted against her face. " Would you and Shane mind watching Frankie today? Nate's gone to some concert with a couple of friends and as you know, your father went to the press conference in Italy today. There's no one else to care for him and I really don't trust anyone e-"

"Its as good as done." Laughed Miley, interrupting the incessant ramble that fell out of Denise's mouth. " I love Frankie and so does Shane, we'll have a blast."

"I always knew you were a special one." Murmured Denise with a smile, kissing the girl on the cheek as she muttered her goodbye's before bouncing out the door.

Miley shook her head, smiling bashfully before resorting to gripping the fridge handle as she skimmed for her food options, not hearing the man that had been appearing in her very thoughts approach her, sliding his arms around her waist as he pressed a kiss on her brunette locks.

He cackled with laughter as she jumped about a mile foot in the air before relaxing into his arms, slowly spinning around to face him, eye raised highly in the air as she regarded him with a mock-infuriated expression.

"_So _not funny, Shane."

He chuckled, gasping for air as he gripped on to his sides. " Oh, I beg to differ." His lips quirked into one side, naturally. " Karma m'dear, aint it grand?"

She chuckled sarcastically before sending him the evil eye, watching as he rumbled of laughter.. She joined in a minute or two afterwards.

"Place seems deserted these days." He remarked as his eyes quickly scan the room. " Where's my mom?"

"At the store." She retorted, watching as his lips curled into a coy smile, lips nearing her ear.

"Another day alone with you?" He smirked. " I'm starting to think you're fleeing everyone away with money just to get me alone with you.. Little desperate don't you think?"

She scoffed, regarding him with a sassy expression on her face as she pursed her lips, rolling her eyes in the process which caused him to raise his hands in defensive honor.

"Hey! I didn't say I didn't like it." He whispered seductively, biting her earlobe momentarily before kissing her in customary greeting. She giggled, pushing him away as she hauled herself to a chair, waiting as he slid into one beside her.

"Sadly _bub_, that's not happenin' any time soon." She spat back teasingly. " We're taking care of Frankster today."

"Even better." He chagrined. " Gives me more time to prep 'Frank the tank' to be a carbon copy of his brother."

"God, I hope not." Sighed Miley jokingly. "Might end up as messed up as you."

Shane scoffs, mock-irritated. "Ouch! Wounded, Miles. That hits _right _here."

Miley giggles sweetly, rolling her eyes Stewart-wise as Shane pouts, patting his heart as he feigns an injured soul. She breathes a sigh, amusement and humor shining in her eyes as she closes the distance between them, softly pressing her lips against his. Their lips unite, him caressing her face with both hands in order to deepen the kiss.

He groans ferociously as she smirks against his lips before pulling away.

"Tease." He murmurs, displeasured causing Miley to giggle as she amples a smirk of her own.

"If you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask."

Shane parts his mouth, a sly response retort just waiting to be spilled out of his lips, Miley clicks her tongue, kissing his lips quickly before sashaying out of the room.

Shane eyes her hips, the circular motion taunting him in more ways than he can possibly bear. He shakes his head, willingly attempting to force himself to halt his perverted thoughts before grumbling to himself in pure exasperation.

_She's good._ he concluded eyes setting out on watching after her once again. _Real good._

---

Frankie Grey blinks, comprehension flashing in his bright mocha eyes as he channels a sentiment including calmness and being ultimately collected. His tongue just out of his lip, beads of sweat colliding with his face as his eyes wander round and round again , attempting to find out the mystery behind the game he held.

He had awoken merely four hours ago, blinking boredly around the flashing sun, seeking something interesting and amusing to do at that certain time. At first he had tried playing with his Webkinz only to find out he had displaced them somewhere around the house, then he had resorted to settling on tv only to conclude that there were no funny cartoon characters in sight.

The next two hours were spent with him searching for something to do, his mind straying from everything to nothing as his little mind worked up a sweat in order to fulfill his outer-child's needs.

In result, he had ended up roaming around the room, entering his closet as he rummaged around only to find this antique video game. He had thought the texture was cool and the picture that held some type of foreign words slashed in a bubble beside the words.

He suddenly began to detest his action for he had found out that this current enjoyment was one that he couldn't seem to comprehend, one that was ultimately hard and was a thriving challenge.

He groaned as the little fishie ended up falling through the hole once again.

"Stupid fish." He murmured ,huffing. " I _told _you to stop _doing_ that."

Shane approaches his little brother, chuckling quietly to himself as he catches sight of his determined brother, pouting with unsatisfaction, loud chime of ' you lose, try again' vibrating through the room before the seven year old moaned once again and prepared himself to strive to success once again.

"What you got there, Frank?"

"Shh, Shane. Your killing my buzz here, I'm _trying _to win a game."

" How 'bout you let your cooler older brother have a try?" He smirked, flipping up his imaginary collar which caused Frankie to smirk.

"Nate left, remember?" He teased, watching as his brother scoffed before pulling the item out of his hands.

"I'll keep that embezzled into my brain the next time we go shopping for Webkinz."

"On second thought…"

"Yeah, that's right. Worship the master." Chagrined Shane, quirking his lips before creasing his head in confusion. " How the he- _heck _do you work this thing?"

"Don't know." Admitted Frankie, irritated. " It's _really_ _really_ hard though."

"We'll see about that." Challenged Shane boastingly. " Bring on the challenge, dude!"

Several minutes past, both brothers holding their breath within each movement, shouting out battle cries and groaning each single time Shane managed to get the fishy in. It was an intense battle, one that the brothers were sure Shane was desperately losing.. That is till Shane decided to uphold his end of the bargain, miraculously being able to defeat the great warrior.

Frankie regards his brother, his eyes innocently wide as his mouth hangs open with incredulity.

"Ha! PONED!" Shane shouts, rejoicing himself as he slams a hand into the air, relishing in victory.

"How did you?…..-" He trailed off, Shane sending him his signature smirk, ruffling the kids golden brunette locks before answering.

"Never underestimate Shane Grey, Frank the Tank. " He quotes in a foreign accent, causing Frankie to combust into contagious giggles, Shane after seconds later joining in on the commotion.

Several minutes pass by before Frankie heaves a sigh out of his mouth. " I'm bored."

"Well then, that's where I come in." Shane smugly retorts. " Ready for some fun, tonight?"

"When am I not?" Inquired the seven year old, raising his eyebrows high causing Shane to chuckle.

"Good answer, little brother. I might just make a man out of you yet." Shane shot back, admiration for his little brother laced in his tone as he continued to speak. " Your gonna spend the rest of the day entertained by your cool older brother and Miss _Miley Stewart_."

"Awesome!" Shrieks Frankie in delight, excitement swarming his chocolate pupils. " Can I wear my green converses?"

"Whatever you want, Frank. Today's all about you, sound cool?"

Frankie watches as his brother asks the question, fist outwards, solely waiting for him to bump his fist against his. Frankie grins, eyes swarming with excitement and eagerness as he thrusts his fist outwards, bumping it unto his brothers awaiting one, smiling mirthfully up at him, his brother mirroring his expression.

"Sound cool." He repeats, innerly thanking God for deciding to hand him the awesome brother he has.

---

Miley clenched her hands, curling them into stony tight fists as passionate fury and despair rumbled through her; blue eyes flashing unmovingly as she continued to stalk around the house, hands jutting out to retrieve the contents of items she needed for the much-needed trip she would be taking with Frankie and Shane.

She breathed quick numbers, informing herself to willingly accept the situation, opting to not let this absurd situation ruin the rest of her day.

She had called her father, having had missed the sound of his voice since he had left for Italy last week without so much as telling her face to face; he had much rather preferred to notify her about his sudden disappearance by instructing Annabelle to do his dirty work for him.

Getting back to the point of the story, she had been left agonized, pile of emotions stringing along through her body as she dealt with the pain that his actions caused her. She knew his job was rather important, seeing as he has other human individuals in the world to devote his time to, taking care of their every needs yet she couldn't help herself with the disapproving thoughts that consumed her.

To her, it seemed like her father was slowly slipping away from her, their tight-knit connectivity breaking along the way. Due to the fact that she had a lot going on right now, incredulous amount of drama laced with her supposed 'easy-going life' , the whole daddy going incognito fiasco was the icing on the cake that was supposedly dropped into her lap.

She couldn't help but feel that she was slowly drowning from the invisible water that was bestowed upon her; she couldn't help but feel her somewhat perfect life was breaking in front of her eyes.

Her thoughts jumbled, disintegrating as her attention drifted to the man that normally occupied her thoughts marching down the stairs, carrying his adorable little brother down the stairs in his broad arms. He watched as he instantly put his brother down as soon as their eyes met, his eyes sparkling with worry as he approached her.

She forced a smile, quickly picking up the kid that excitedly sauntered into her arms, reeling him in close to her. She watched Shane mouth if she was okay, completely taken aback by her sudden loss of happiness and she took that pregnant pause to halt, once again baffled by his thoughtfulness and kindness when it came to her; it seemed to her, he was quickly finding out how to look past her exterior demeanor and look in deep to see the inner side of her bursting out. She was stunned at how quickly he had managed to know all these quirks and imperfections in such short little time.

She nodded, flashing him a slight smile. She could tell he wasn't convinced yet knew not to push the subject any harder. She smiled in relief as he simply kissed the side of her temple, consoling her with his eyes as soon as the attention span the seven year old had fixed on her had been drifted.

"So, Frankster…" She started, desperate to make conversation. " Where to, little guy?"

"Can we go to the park?" He questioned, hope springing into his eyes. " I haven't been there in a while."

"I guess." She quipped, ruffling his brunette locks. " We might have to go like spies though, the paparazzi down there is a zoo just waitin' to happen."

"Sweet!" He aired out, pulling his fist out in anticipation as his little body shrieked with joy causing Shane and Miley to chuckle at his childish antics.

They chuckled once more as he demanded for the hands of his entertainers, smiling up at them joyfully once they did so. Shane and Miley shared an adorable glance before the three walked out of the house, telling Annabelle about their whereabouts if needed before reaching the outdoors, hands all tucked in each others.

---

"Look how _big _he is!" Yelped Frankie with fascination, eyes innocently wild. " He could snap my arm like a twig."

"Anyone can do that, Frank." Murmured Shane with a slight laugh as he proceeded to taunt his little brother. " Its 'cause your so scrawny."

"Am _not_!" Shouted Frankie defensively, walking towards Miley with an angelic pout on his adorable features. "Shmiley, tell Shane to stop picking on me."

"_Shane_." She warned mockingly. " Stop picking on Frankster, he's just a little kid."

"I'm just a little kid." Retorted Frankie smugly, regarding Miley with a love struck expression on his face which caused Shane to scoff disbelievingly.

"You team up with the devil!" He shrieks mock-offended. " Don't let him fool you, Mile. Behind that angelic personality is the shadows of a demonic _monster_."

"Takes one to know one." Shot back Frankie cockily, causing Miley to giggle sweetly, viewing as Shane simply shook his head, pulling his little brother over his shoulder which spiraled sweet adorable laughter to pour out of the seven year old child.

Miley giggled before they continued their amusing journey. They had arrived at the zoo shortly after having enjoyed their time at the park. Frankie had requested it, instantly getting a nod of approval from both her and Shane before they set out to be fascinated by animals from all types,genders and sizes.

They had resorted to the elephants, which Frankie had approached with wild eyes, instantly fascinated by the large animal. Instantly questioning if he could throw the animal a peanut like people did in the movies, whining incessantly when they had firmly told him no. In result, he had sulked greatly till his opinionated side decided to wrench out full force, remarking his opinion about the animal.

All in all, Miley had started to participate, her lumpish mood being thrown out the window as she focused on the positivistic side of the day, pulling herself out of the funk she had started out with earlier.

"Earth to Miley." Said Shane softly, watching as the sixteen year old pulled herself out of her stupor to regard him. " Anything going on in there? You've been pretty quiet."

"_Yeah…._ I tend to get like that a lot, huh?"

"Somewhere along the way, yeah." Agreed Shane, Miley chuckled quietly before creasing her face with confusion as she noticed the third wheel missing.

"Where's Frankie?"

"Just in our line of vision. He's watching the tigers upfront." He declared, eyes momentarily fixated on his little brother before straying back to her, worry flashing into his eyes. "What's going on in that head of yours, Mile? You seemed pretty upset earlier."

"Nothing." She breathed, brushing the comment off. "I was just venting."

"Venting what?" He pushed, slightly smirking. " An ear is made to listen, Miles. You should let me try that sometime."

She giggled quietly, sighing intensely before answering. "I'm just frustrated with my dad lately. I mean I love the guy, 'can't argue with that but… I just, his actions just-"

Shane interrupted, pulling the aggravated sixteen year old in his arms. At this time and place, he didn't really care who saw their act of affection, his girl was hurting and he didn't particularly like the idea. That and the zoo had been reserved solely for them, one of the perks of having a famous inspirational teenager alongside you, it was only a far stretch that she was America's angel.

" I'm pretty sure he doesn't intend on making you feel this way, he's just so occupied with being the big P he just forgets that he's left another priority down in the dumps a little bit. Talk to him, he'll come around." He advised, arms securely wrapped around her frame, Miley casting her eyes upwards to look at him with an overwhelmed expression.

"Pretty deep words of wisdom, Shaney. Who knew you were such a softie?" She teased, blue eyes instantly glittering with laughter and brightness which caused Shane to grin, motive of getting her to smile complete.

"Well when my girl isn't happy, I'm not happy and that doesn't really sit well with me." He blurted out, not really noticing his poor choice of words till they had flown out of his mouth, he innerly cursed himself, instantly wishing that Miley had somehow momentarily gone deaf and hadn't heard the term.

It seemed fate decided to prove otherwise.

"Your girl?" Inquired Miley, eyebrow highly raised in the air, previous struggle of emotions thrown aside as she regards him with a questionable expression. He gapes at her, opening and closing his mouth a few times before stuttering an answer.

"I- uh- well… _yeah_. I mean-"

Miley giggles, putting him at ease with the situation. Giving him a sultry kiss on the lips. " Relax Shaney, I like it.. Being your girl, I mean."

"That goes both ways." He taunts, lips quirked causing Miley to combust into laughter once again, rolling her eyes as he nods in approval, sending her his infamous wink.

The mirthful bubble that surrounds them does not waver as Frankie hurls back to them, causing them to spread apart not wanting to give away their current status, watching as the seven year old eyes them weirdly before shrugging it off.

"C'mon!" He declares, hands pulling on the hands of Shane and Miley in excitement. "Your missing out, I think I saw some alligators!"

Miley's eyes widen immensely, mouth just about ready to protest causing Shane to interrupt already guessing the answer.

"No worries, Miley. I'll protect you from the big bad reptile." He teases jokingly, watching as his little brother giggles in response. Miley rolls her eyes, knowing indefinitely that when push comes to shove, if the reptile were to so much as bite her, he'd do anything in his power to make sure she was nestled into his arms.

She sticks her tongue out at him playfully before giggling as Frankie pulls them away to his desired destination.

---

Sweet adorable giggles of laughter clouds the room, the room vibrating with the pure sound of perfection. Harsh dip in the bed being formed as Frankie slumps into the bed, popping his head upwards to regard her with a bashful grin on his face as he sighs with utter content, nestling into his covers.

"Alright bud, bed time's up. Say Sayonara. " Says Miley, forming a dip on the bed as he pushes further away from the bed, indicating in silence that he desires she climb into bed with him.

They had crawled back to the white house after maximum rollercoaster of fun, straying from the Zoo to an educational museum, McDonald's at some point due to craved hunger, Store shopping for replacement of Webkinz before retreating back to the white house to enjoy themselves in a few activities hosted by once again, Shane and Miley.

Denise had called no more than five minutes ago, informing the babysitting duo to make sure Frankie went to bed on time considering she was deemed to be a little late that night. Due to the fact that he was quite an arguer when it came to spiraling into the land of the slumbering, they had decided to put his pajama's on him, thus entitling him to his bedroom.

Shane had gone the slight distance to the kitchen to provide some takeout food for his mother which caused Miley to do the rest on her own.

" I don't wanna…" He whined with a pout causing Miley to sigh.

"_Frankie." _

"Okay Shmiley." He said, snuggling into his covers. "I'll go to bed but only because I had real fun today."

" You did, huh?" Urged Miley, already knowing what the answer to that question was. She had never seen a child laugh and giggle, eyes lighting with happiness as much as Frankie had that previous day, to him it had been a field day and she was once again relieved she had been able to play a part in that.

"Mhmm." He murmured, eyes fluttering shut. " The _best." _

"Glad you think so, kid." She muttered, lips placing themselves on his forehead. " Sleep tight, bud."

She had her hand curled around the doorknob, just about ready to exit the room when his little voice rang through the room.

"I'm glad your dating my brother." He told her, Miley tensing instantly, stomach rumbling as she whipped around to face him with a nervous expression on her face, catching sight of him peeking at her through his lashes.

"What?" She chuckled nervously. " Th-that's crazy talk, boy. Me and Shane…. So not the drama."

"You know…" He smirked, regarding her with a cocky expression. " Mama says its not good to lie." At her baffled expression, he elaborated. " I saw you guys kiss today."

Miley froze, her heart pounding a mile a minute. She couldn't believe she had been so careless, she should have known that Frankie could've had his eyes wander towards them at any given time that minute; she suddenly cursed her behaviour, instantly labelling herself as scum.

"Frankie-" She warned, sighing intensely. " Please don't…"

"Your secret's safe with me." He blurted out, winking at her discreetly. " I promise."

With that, Miley watched as he turned In his covers, snuggling into a comfortable position before resuming his attempt to retreat back to slumber. Miley smiled, shutting the lights before walking out the door. She knew he was a kid based on honesty and knew she had nothing to worry about. It didn't help that she was slightly relieved that someone had found out.. It just made their status feel all the more real.

She was brought out of her deep thoughts as arms encircled around her waist, pressing their familiar lips on the base of her neck. She relaxed into the muscular arms, swiftly turning around to meet the curious eyes of Shane.

"Everything alright?" He mused, curiously. Miley simply smiled, snuggling into his arms comfortingly.

"Just Perfect." She answered and she concluded that she was right.

---

* * *

_Woo! That was a long chapter! Who knew A day with Frankie would be this loong. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, if so, review and tell me what you thought about it. Ps, don't forget to vote for KCA, Miley has been nominated for four categories and JB has been nominated for one. _

_If you already have, tell me whom you've voted for. I'm all ears. _

_Don't forget to vote Miley and JB for KCA!_

_Peace. Love. __**Cyrus.**_


	8. Chapter 7: I'm done

_**An**__- What's crackling guys? Alright, I'm not gonna go much into detail but I just wanted to thank all of you once again for taking the time to pull out the reviewing card on me when you all have hectic schedules and have better things to do than to read stories from little ole' me. As for I'm in love with my bodyguard ( cool name by the way, wonder where you got it *wink* *wink* ) As I was saying, there won't be a lot of passion for a while, they are just experiencing this relationship out and their emotions and their willing course to love with the few ups and downs that come along with it, it will be a while till the day comes but I guarantee that the day will come soon and it will be extremely special. _

_Now that I've cleared up the air, let's start this shit up hmm?_

_--_

_**Previously: **_

"_Frankie-" She warned, sighing intensely. " Please don't…"_

"_Your secret's safe with me." He blurted out, winking at her discreetly. " I promise."_

_With that, Miley watched as he turned In his covers, snuggling into a comfortable position before resuming his attempt to retreat back to slumber. Miley smiled, shutting the lights before walking out the door. She knew he was a kid based on honesty and knew she had nothing to worry about. It didn't help that she was slightly relieved that someone had found out.. It just made their status feel all the more real._

_She was brought out of her deep thoughts as arms encircled around her waist, pressing their familiar lips on the base of her neck. She relaxed into the muscular arms, swiftly turning around to meet the curious eyes of Shane._

"_Everything alright?" He mused, curiously. Miley simply smiled, snuggling into his arms comfortingly._

"_Just Perfect." She answered and she concluded that she was right._

_**Chapter 7: **__I'm done._

_-_

_I wasn't looking for this_

_What is this?_

_I don't know _

_You know I was doing just fine_

_By myself_

_On my own _

_Tell me how to Stop these feelings _

_-_

_I don't wanna fall in love_

_Just wanna have a little fun_

_Then you came and swept me up_

_And now I'm done, so done_

_Fallen madly deeply I_

_Surprised myself enough to find_

_That what's begun Is love_

_And now I'm done, so done _

_I'm done_

_Yeah_

-

Miley plastered a generic thousand watt smile, teeth glistening as her arms curved around the sea of people that welcomed her, instantly reciprocating the gesture just to have their well-fulfilled desire pan out.

The excited shrieks of children from all ranges and all sizes bounced into her ear, the anticipated chatter amongst the teenagers filling the room and the warm glowing squeals of parents enveloped her as she opted modeling different poses, as usual striving to perfection, even image-wise.

Today, she had gleefully volunteered to socialize others in a meet and greet where she would do the generous duty of encountering the various human individuals that have always wanted a chance to meet her and or get a glimpse of the all- American teenager that had been a witness of the rich lifestyle since the day she had been graciously sent down to earth.

While Miley adored the act, comically making people laugh and getting to know and encounter people that adored her to no end or simply being moved by the fact that she was a national inspiration to those of which looked up to her or simply took a great liking to her she couldn't be helped but be a little drained.

The full morning had been spent with Miley automatically waking up to the constant chirps that belonged to Annabelle, telling her to get dressed appropriately for the service at hand which only went further down the road as they went along.

Needless to say, the mass of noise that was bestowed around her caused a massive migraine to evoke within her which entitled to her taking one last picture before informing the bodyguard at her side that she were heading to feed the injured head.

She viewed as he simply nodded, his blonde ringlets framing his head before he turned back to the characteristic of being a temporary replacement as he had been ordered to do.

She grimaced before sneaking out of the room, letting the harsh feel of the wind slap her creamy cheeks, inhaling the bittersweet air that surrounded her. The whole morning had consisted of her drifting into the contagious pull into the la la land.

She first begun with her thoughts consumed with _him_, the thoughts than straying into further thoughts as to what he was doing right now, if he harbored this deep fascinated aching within her, if he missed her like she him as of right now and so forth.

She brushed her hand over her face in a move of utter exhaustion, desiring nothing more than to slip back into the bed, nestled by the comfort of her huge bed formed to perfection, buried in her pillows, snuggly fitting into the passionate warm embrace that _he _always offered as they simply lay there together either watching a tv show that held a cartoon character or the newest amount of movies that came out, once again graciously brought to her by the perks of being America's angel.

She exhaled before extending her hand out to curl it around the door knob as she slipped back to the interior that awaited her, back to the sea of people that lay in line to photograph her, question her or simply bask in her presence.

_Just oodles of fun._

The sarcastic thought flew out of her brain instantly as alarm hit her full force, her body being whisked away hurriedly into an unknown destination, her hands moving fleetingly wherever she could get her hands to grip on to in order to unleash the deadening hold the person seemed to have on her.

His hand, surprisingly a soft kind, released from the position it held over her mouth and she took notice of that by whipping around to face him, mouth already sputtering out jumbles of deadening threats.

"Listen here _bub_, I don't know _who _you think your pullin' your leg on but I'll have you know I'm a black belt and I aint afraid to karate-chop -"

"Hey! Hey! Believe me I'm all for the whole girl gaining domination stereotype, hell you can kick my ass all you want." His lips quirked to one side. " It just makes you look all the more _sexier._"

Miley gasped, flipping on the light in the pitch dark room before her, viewing as her assumptions followed out to be indefinitely correct. Her eyes did the infamous role of rolling her eyes before she pursed her lips, eyes dangerously narrow as she extended her hand, backhanding the brunette-haired man that stood before her.

"Shane!" She shrieked angrily.

"Miss me?" He whispered huskily in her ear, voice sending shuddering tingling jolts through her body as his proximity proved to taunt her in the cruelest ways.

She let herself get whisked away in the glory of the situation, all too happy as he pulled her into his _very _broad arms, pulling her flush against him before their sizzled chemistry took over and he puckered his lips, lips drawing closer to hers before her eyes fluttered shut, the soft feeling of his lips on hers making her mind spin irregularly, deepening the kiss.

He responded by tightly wrapping his arms around her petite waist, threading one hand into her brunette ringlets so as to tilt her head and get better access, a deep growl emitted his throat as she bit his lower lip sensually before their lips battled the tango of love, evidently fighting for dominance.

Sharp moans of pleasure flew out of her mouth as he let go of the feverish position of playing extreme tonsil hockey with her mouth by letting his smooth lips collide with her creamy skin of perfection, sucking and placing trails from her neck to down under.

Her hands without permission, automatically maneuvered itself inside his shirt, moaning languidly as she felt his hard rock sculpted abs in her hand before winding her perfected legs over his waist, grinding with him in order to get the friction that was dominating within each pure second.

He reacted eagerly, backing them harshly into the wall as they continued their moves, it honestly had been well too long since they had seen each other. It was just a tad bit of nonsense that it had been merely four hours ago.

Miley took notice of the surroundings they were having their rather _heated _encounter in and could feel a sense of intelligence rushing through her.

_They shouldn't be here. _

There was risk of exposure, risk of a flat team searching around with guns aimed for a perpetrator that they would've thought whisked away the president's daughter or simply another situation that could wind out of control-

She was pulled out of her inquisitive thoughts by Shane throwing her shirt off, trailing kisses downwards, moaning as he felt her arch her back in response as he continued his sheer destination in taking the thing off.

It was only then that a sense of intelligence rushed forward and she pried away from his _velvet _touch, breathing rigidly from the rather lascivious act to sexual intercourse they had just performed.

It was the farthest they had ever gone.

"What'd you do _that _for?" He whined childishly, eyes once again trailing down to the mysterious glint held in her pool of blue pupils and her extra _pouty_ lips. He had a vision of exactly what he could do with those lips and he was quite bummed that the vision didn't get to pan out.

She rolled her eyes. "Shaney, we're in a janitor's closet performing _activities_, while there are thousands of people waiting for me. I'd much rather not be here playing seven minutes to sex with you when they open this door and see me topless."

"Who the hell would have commen sense with you standing there looking all hot and bothered." He whined, watching as Miley leant her forehead on his, adoringly.

"Maybe if you stop acting like a pansy, there just might be what your looking for later, _bud_." She drawled out, seductively winking at him causing him to arch his eyebrows upwards.

Shane smirked in response, watching as she giggled quietly before placing her shirt, rather _his _that she had managed to steal ( not that he cared anyway), therefore hiding the amount of goodies that were just itching for his touch.

He felt a smile approach his lips, eyes glinting as he took notice of how good she looked in his clothes and that nagging feeling of pride that he was hers taunting him once again. He honestly wondered when he had pried away from the macho status and hit around the whacko side straight into _sap._

"Anyone ever tell you _you _look good in my clothes?" He said as he wrapped her in an embrace.

"Yeah?" Miley asked, tilting her head to level eye-contact with him.

"Baby, you'd look beautiful even if you were wearing nothing but a rubber sack." He saw Miley smile her ten thousand watt smile and once again felt a smile contagiously nag around his lips.

"Your so sweet." She cooed, wrapping her necks around his neck, planting a kiss on his lips.

" Sweet is my middle name, little lady. " He smirked. " You're just the only one that gets to experience it."

"Alright, Mr. Cocky." She giggled, sound providing a grin to approach his face. " How'd your meeting go?"

His smile halted upon hearing her say those spur of words. Her father, after having returned from Italy and reconciled for a few weeks with his daughter had proclaimed a meeting with him, causing him to shakily waltz in there, hoping he hadn't found out about his current status with his daughter.

Luckily for him, the stars were crying for someone else that morning while he simply chatted him up, joking along like he constantly did in his presence before getting straight to the point and questioning the status regarding Miley and her wandering stalker to which he replied that nothing seemed out of the ordinary and so far so good, with that the meeting ended which enabled him to go _surprise_ his girl, a thing he noticed she secretly loved yet always exaggerated a response.

He knew he couldn't tell her that, seeing as it would blow away the whole objective motto of keeping it hush hush so he simply kissed her forehead before responding, feeling guilt eat away at him as he technically lied straight to her adorable little face.

"_Long." _He enunciated. " I was half way between suicidal and la-la-land." He smirked, reeling her in closer to his warm embrace, lips nearing her ear. " I missed you, though."

Miley shivered, his presence causing vibrations to run through her before she smiled softly, eyes glimmering up at him. " I missed you too babe, all one hundred percent _psychotic _versions of you."

"You love it." he cheekily retorted with a smirk, his eyes suddenly held a mischievous glint. " Speaking of love, doll yourself up and help yourself to accessories because I'm taking you out to night."

"Shane!" She squealed excitedly, the thought of _finally _being able to participate in girlfriend/boyfriend activities with the man alongside her out of the contents of her own home was something that she had been longing for, it wouldn't be an understatement for her to be pleasantly- _really _pleased by the fact that they finally get to do so.

It was only when she remembered the real reason why they were sneaking around in the first place did the smile grudgingly slip off her face. " Shane, what about the paps and people and Mitchie-"

"All taken care of." He responded smoothly." Its just you, me, and the restaurant tonight, courtesy of me- you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Sweet nibblets, you've really got this planned out don't you?"

"Anything for my girl." He cheerily responded causing her heart to swoon as she caressed his face with both hands before swooping upwards and connecting their lips together.

Seven minutes to sex was officially off the market right now but seven minutes to heaven could always reign second place.

--

_I can't imagine right now_

_Standing here_

_Without you_

_To think that I tried to ignore_

_What I felt_

_What I knew_

_I could never_

_Stop this feeling_

_-_

_I don't wanna fall in love_

_Just wanna have a little fun_

_Then you came and swept me up_

_And now I'm done, so done_

_Fallen madly deeply I_

_Surprised myself enough to find_

_That what's begun Is love_

_And now I'm done, so done_

_I'm done_

_Yeah_

_-_

Mitchie Torres walked into the spacious house in front of her, her sightings connecting to the assistant in her line of vision before she all too happily walked towards the elderly woman, once again familiar bright smile plastered across her face.

"Hey AB." She greeted, watching as Annabelle turned around to face her with a bubbly expression on her face, something she didn't do all too often.

"Well hello Miss Torres- I mean Mitchie." She stuttered once she was met with the _look._ " Looking for Miley I presume?"

"Yeah." Sighed Mitchie sadly. "We haven't been in contact these past few weeks, its like she's avoiding me or something." She chuckled nervously. " Delusional, right?"

"Not delusional." Assured Annabelle motherly as she extended a hand to place on top of the younger girls shoulder. " She's just had a lot of things going on these few weeks, the downsides of being an infamous public eye when it comes to the people." She smiled. " Just remember Miley loves you and she wouldn't do these things on purpose."

"Your right." Breathed Mitchie with assurance. " Sorry, sometimes my mind wanders too far ahead and I'm drawling up conclusions that only plan to nip me in the bud later." She shrugged as Annabelle laughed at her. " Miley up in her room?"

"Got it in one." Annabelle retorted. " I'm sure she'd love to see you, so head on up."

"Thanks Annabelle." Thanked Mitchie. " Just so you know, you'll make an awesome mother someday."

"We'll see if the stakes are still that high when the time comes, young one." Chuckled Annabelle gloriously. " Now get out of here, friendship awaits."

Mitchie giggled bashfully before her legs picked up speed and she whirled through the never-ending hallways, finally appearing in the room she had practically lived in since her and Miley had first encountered all those years ago. She was surprised to see the room in a complete bizarre mess.

"What the _hell _happened in here?" She muttered under her breath.

Miley looks up alarmed, looking like a deer caught in headlights as a meek expression crosses her face. "March sweeps, right?"

"More like march road kill." Murmurs Mitchie, overwhelmingly." This place looks like a zoo."

"Well thanks." Quips the blue-pupil eyed girl sarcastically causing Mitchie to giggle ridiculously.

"Any idea why your room is suddenly crashed and burned into a psychotic rollercoaster?"

Miley stills, breath un-evening as she forms up yet another lie, something she found earlier on that she _despised_. Judging by her lying track record, she wasn't really good when it came to the lying factor and she was still amazed that she had managed to keep it hush for so long.

"Daddy's having one of his moments again." She replies, watching as her best friend inclines her head in sympathy, she knew exactly how his _moments _were and much rather preferred not to go into detail about the whole thing, something Miley was all too excited about.

Mitchie without warning, jumps gleefully into the gigantic bed that belonged to her best friend, rummaging around to find the magazine she knew her best friend had due to the announcement of latest designs in fashion and enjoys her time skimming through the pages while Miley strolls around, unknowingly to Mitchie finding the perfect outfit for her date with Shane.

_Date._

She couldn't help the jolt of anticipation that barreled through her at the moment and suddenly felt her traitorous mind forming up possible ideas for what Shane would perform on their secret rendez-vous.

The next twenty minutes were spent in total silence, occasional glances from Miley to Mitchie, her reluctantly wondering when Mitchie would find solace in leaving the room in order for Miley to get ready and Mitchie simply engrossed in her book until something catches her attention, causing her to still her movements.

"Hey, isn't this your pre-date mascara?" She muses with a raised eyebrow.

"Psh, no. Like I'd ever have one of those." She feigned distaste. " What kind of loser buys those kind of things anyway?"

"You." Retorts Mitchie with assurance. " I'm pretty sure this is yours, Miley. I've been there countless times to prepare you for your dates remember, I'm pretty sure I would know these things. Which means-" She rambles, eyes wide as she stares at her best friend with shock.

"What you exaggeratin' about, wily?" Giggles Miley nervously.

"Your going on a date!" Shrieks the best friend, earth shattering squeal escaping her lips before excited jumbling of words escaped her lips. " When? Where? _Who_?_.. _Give me some deets here, Miles. I haven't had good gossip in forever."

"I-I-" Stammers Miley, automatically being ignored as Mitchie parts her lips in order to ramble excitedly once again.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. Mind if I help be your victim in crime and help you make mystery boy collapse to his knees awe-struck?"

"I- I don't know, Mitch-"

"_Please._" Pouts Mitchie, plastering a sad expression on her face. "It's like been our tradition since the day we were welcomed to being able to date at all. Missing this one would just be like committing suicide, that and well what kind of best friend would I be letting this opportunity slip from my grasp."

"A good one." Murmurs Miley under her tongue, the term being ignored by a careless Mitchie.

"Besides, we never have time for each other anymore." She whines childishly. The look plastered against her face was enough for Miley to cower into her demands, wincing from the excited squeal that emitted her lips before reluctantly being whisked away to her closet to search the one thing she had been aiming to find.

Her blue pupils seemingly finds its way towards the bright smile plastered against her best friend's face and she exhales, innerly wondering if she would still have that same smile attached to her face if she had found out who mystery person actually was.

The guilt that shredded through her was one that couldn't be ignored. Whomever said ignorance is bliss, was walking straight into their own grave.

--

_Thank you for not letting go_

_When I said let me go _

_Thank you for timing_

_Thank your finding_

_Thank you for not believing me _

_Baby when I said _

_-_

_I don't wanna fall in love _

_Just wanna have a little fun _

_Then you came and swept me up_

_And now I'm done, so done _

_Fallen madly deeply I _

_Surprised myself enough to find _

_That what's began Is love _

_And now I'm done, so done _

_I'm done _

_Yeah _

_-_

Miley could feel a grin tickle the corner of her lips as her pupils adjusted throughout the whole of the room clouding her, the romantic air around them sizzling by as she smiled adoringly at Shane, Shane holding his breath as he watched her reaction with inquisitive eyes.

"You like it?" He breathed, causing Miley to chuckle all but breathlessly as her vision once again rounded the whole of the room, wondering once again how she could've ever scored someone like Shane.

It was an all out romantic atmosphere. He had taken the things she had informed him when it came to her likes and dislikes to a great extent. First off, she had been a little iffy, wondering if she was dressed up enough for the event, rather important event that included only the two of them- something she was certainly thrilled about.

Mitchie had gone home earlier after she had jokingly kicked her out, worried by the fact that she might get a glimpse of Shane and destruction would wrench out. Thankfully for that, the stars had once again managed to work in her favor and Mitchie had to part anyway.

Her father and his family had left earlier on, seemingly going to a basketball game that was occurring out in Boston which they had declined when asked, Shane, rather painfully seeing as he loved the game a little too much yet at the time much too happy to pass up the opportunity he had with Miley.

A little bit later and the two had finally been ready, him sulking greatly and whining like a petulant little child about her being fashionably late and how chicks took fashion out of proportion, telling her to hurry up and that she shouldn't be readying herself for him anyway because she knew very well he would adore her in anything.

His childish grunts had stopped about the same exact time she told him to zip his mouth shut in annoyance or she wasn't coming down which caused the rambles to stop all together, that and his eyes had unconsciously wandered up the stairs to which his mouth dropped as he saw her glorious appearance, the reaction causing Miley's worries to wash away.

There was a stilling silence that surrounded the air as she continued to walk further down till Shane who was immensely captivated snapped when she was halfway between the stairs and him and proceeded to practically hop up the stairs, take her into his arms and attack his lips with hers, feverishly.

Pulling back when air became a necessity before whispering that she looked beyond beautiful and it was well worth the wait before kissing the top of her head and setting his plan in motion.

"It's beautiful." Miley told him, kissing his cheek adoringly as he led her further into the restaurant.

She had learned earlier on that he had reserved the whole restaurant for only the two of them, not giving the person on the other end any clues whatsoever to their relationship and cussing out when the person seemed to fish for reasons as to why he needed the whole of the restaurant.

The proposing of money had shut him up, thus thanking the god that reigned the heavens out there that somehow, miraculously, there hadn't been any papparazi lurking about which had brewed up suspicions for a while.

Miley was brought back to earth as they arrived at their seating, eyes softening as she eyed the table that was covered in expensive table wear with roses accessorizing them, something she _loved _and candle light surrounding them.

She arched her eyebrows upwards as he told her to halt, pulling her chair open for her to sit down unto which caused a reluctant sarcastic reply to escape her lips.

"Shane Grey, who would've ever thunk you'd have a romantic side?"

"Its just one of my never-ending awe-striking qualities." He cockily retorted causing Miley to giggle in response.

"Do you always have an answer for everything, Mr. know it all?" She mused with a smile.

He inclined his head with a smirk. " That I do, Stewart. Its about time you finally realized that, would you rather a demonstration?"

"Not in this lifetime, bud." She joked. "We all know in the end, you'd just end up falling flat on your face with an injury."

"Hey!" He cried, mock-offended, which caused Miley to giggle mirthfully in response, him all too reluctantly following in her footsteps. He couldn't help it, her laugh was just _that _contagious.

They found themselves continuously chatting the other up, ranging from nothing to silly things to things that were just downright preposterous and a little exaggerated to child-hood stories. They laughed, joked, teased each other when it came down to it yet still maintained to keep that seductive banter that they had had all morning, sneaking kisses and taking delight in holding hands out in the open without having to worry about peering eyes.

She had grinned at him, white pearls and all as his finger tips brushed back her bangs, him telling her after she had tossed him a questioning glance that he couldn't see those wonderful spec of blue eyes that she possessed, which caused her heart to swoon, her eyes tearing up a bit before telling him she would one day expose him for the softie that he is, afterwards reaching upwards to connect their lips.

She had giggled crazily as he had planted a macho façade after that.

In the midst of all the delight, they had fallen into their comfortable routine, him having hauled her into his lap as he fed her some of the food she so stubbornly refused to eat. Although he wasn't complaining, it was quite obvious she just loved the attention and adored the fact that she was in his arms, something he had realized was a perfect fit.

"Would you rather-" He propositioned, automatically being interrupted by the brunette sitting in his lap.

"What are we- In second grade, I haven't played this game in _years!" _She laughed, eyes raised highly in the air.

"_Hey_!Just because you haven't played that game in a while doesn't mean you can take the fun out of it." He whined, nuzzling his nose with hers. " Besides the game is a classic so hush up, woman."

"Watch it, Grey. Your bordering on thin ice here, babe." She retorted mock-dangerously, rolling her eyes as her pupils caught sight of the lascivious smirk on his face.

"Controlling much?"

"You love it." She mimicked egotistically, referring to how many times he had propped her with the saying before.

Shane had laughed, telling her that it sounded far better on him. "Whats with all the stealing damage, first my clothes now my sayings what are next- my machoness."

"What machoness?" She snorted teasingly. " I don't see nothing but a few lazy bones here and there, my friend."

"_Puh-lease ._I am all _hot, _I'm so hot I burn up the charts around this ville, I mean check out the guns." He bragged, raising his shirt sleeves higher.

"They alright, I've seen better." She retorted, unfazed. Even though, truth was his were the best that she had ever seen. It was just funny to see him squirm.

"Kidder." He sing-songed, playfully. " Now back to the game you, knucklehead." He smiled. "Would your rather be a toilet or a pair of pants?"

"Pants." She replied automatically, elaborating as he tossed her a questioning glance. " _Most _of them are always in style and can make anyone look good, plus who would want to feel poop in their mouth all day, that's disgusting and the whole staying one color thing is a little too far-fetched for me."

"Careful Miles, you might offend them." He whispered teasingly, receiving a joking punch from the girl opposite him which he in return chuckled at before nuzzling her closer into him.

_Life sure didn't get better than that. _

_-_

_I wasn't looking for this_

_And now I'm done_

_I'm done _

_-_

_I don't wanna fall in love_

_Just wanna have a little fun _

_Then you came and swept me up_

_And now I'm done, so done _

_Fallen madly deeply I _

_Surprised myself enough to find _

_That what's began Is love _

_And now I'm done, so done _

_I'm done _

_Yeah _

_-_

"_Dude._" He whines ridiculously, shooting her a somewhat annoyed expression. " Just try it."

"_Shaney_." She mimics' exaggeratedly. "Its root beer… and Ice-cream, that's borderline creepy."

"It's a stroke of genius, that's what it is." He retorts lamely. "Look, you trust me, don't you?"

She automatically inclined her head which caused him to reply with a cocky smirk. " Then show me the money, baby."

Miley frowned, hesitantly straying her eyes from Shane to the contents lying before her before stubbornly shaking her head, resignedly slurping some as Shane tossed her his perfected puppy dog look, one that he had secretly told her he had spent many of his earlier child-hood days perfecting in the mirror.

_Damn fucking mirror and his stupid good looks. _She cursed in her head before taking a deep breath, watching as her boyfriend mixed the contents together and she took a swig.

Miley arched her eyebrows up, satisfied, shockingly slurping the delicious content again before responding. " Okay, I might just have to give you that one, boyfriend."

"What'd I tell you!" He bragged egotistically before pointing to his head. " Its all cause of this stroke of intelligence, Miles. All up to this ole' coconut."

"_Yeah, yeah._" She dismissed with a wave of a hand, rolling her eyes. " It kind makes this warm, fuzzy feeling… despite the fact that it ice-cream."

"Which makes it all the more amazing, babe." He finished off.

"When did you even discover this anyway?" She questioned, curiously.

"When your bored, Miles. There's only so much a guy can do." He muttered sarcastically, viewing as Miley shook her brunette curls instead, shaking with laughter.

"Well does this whatchemecallit, have a name?" She asked, afterwards taking a sip of the exhilarating mixture.

Shane shrugged nonchalantly in response. " Dunno, haven't really paid attention to that."

"Your stewed bud wad." She retorted amusedly, watching as he chuckled mirthfully at her mannerism.

"Yeah, yeah. Well why don't we see you come up with a name, Albert Einstein?" He huffed suggesting, watching as a mischievous glint arose in her sea of blue eyes before she responded.

"Alright _Patrick_." She taunted him, watching as he gasped comically, not at the slightest pleased that she was referring him to the pink whatchemecallit idiot that starred as Sponge bob's best friend. " Shiley."

"Shiley?" He drawled out foreign. "What the hell is _that_?"

"Shiley, you know- as in Shane and Miley." She responded in a duh sort of way before smirking. "Wow, you really are a Patrick."

"Hey!" He cried offensively before smirking egotistically, lips nearing hers. "I don't think Patrick, would've been able to do this."

Without warning, his lips connected with hers, the dance of tango rising full force as they played tonsil hockey with each other, neither admitting defeat. She shifted in his arms, viewing as he moaned hugely as her pelvis collided with his groin before she slid her arms around his neck, fingering her fingers through his mane of sheer dark locks.

He reciprocated by pressing his soft lips on to her skin, tilting her head so as to suck her neck, all too pleased to mark that territorial mark on her skin.

She pulled back, breathlessly, blue pupils meeting chocolate brown before she broke the silence.

"Take me home." She rushed eagerly, and he was instantly up to oblige, knowing that today was the day where they could finish what they started in the comfort of their own home.

Her heart bounced with anticipation as he intertwined their fingers, quickly kissing them before rushing out of the restaurant and slipping into his car.

She didn't complain about him driving much too fast for her liking, didn't complain when they nearly collided with another car once they had skidded to a halt in front of her house.

She didn't even complain as he opened the door, carrying her wedding style into the house and bolted up the stairs before she could so much as take off her heels.

Her heart pounded in her ribcage, sauntering delightfully within each kiss they took, within each touch that lingered, palms sweating as they probed each other and she finally realized something she had been trying to find out since that morning.

Against her wishes, she had fallen in love and as he muttered that she was beautiful, raising her head to look at him as she blushed, their eyes connected before he plunged into her, their eye-contact never wavering, she knew that she had fallen madly, deeply and hard for the man opposite her and she concluded, that falling in love wasn't so bad.

--

_Well another long chapter courtesy of me. The song used was Pussy Cat doll's song: I'm done, while the PCD isn't really my forté , the lyrics and the song itself was one too beautiful to pass up, that and the fact that the lyrics sum up exactly what Miley is feeling right now. So, Miley loves Shane, does he her? Will Shane ever tell Mitchie, will Mitchie ever find out? So many questions, so little time but for right now, do me a little favour and click the review button. _

_Go on, click it… the smiles that will appear on my face will be well worth it… I hope._

_Peace. Love. __**Shiley.**_

_Ps. The whole root beer and ice-cream thing, my friend made me try it and lemme tell you, absolutely delicious!_


	9. Chapter 8:Demonic unleashing of drama

_An- Hey peeps, well you guys decided to do the centennial review program justice which is exactly why I am uploading this other chapter just for your enjoyment. I'm happy that your happy regarding I'm in love with my bodyguard, as for the whole 'sex' factor. Yes, I just wanted to clear up for all of you individuals out there that weren't too sure that. Yes, Shane and Miley did the big S-E-X. Tell me if you guys don't support that and I'll make sure to not mention any potential sex scenes. _

_After all your opinions matter and I'm all for your thoughts, if you have any ideas as to what you would like to see next, be my guest and tell me your feedback. I love hearing them. _

_--_

_**Previously:**_

"_Take me home." She rushed eagerly, and he was instantly up to oblige, knowing that today was the day where they could finish what they started in the comfort of their own home._

_Her heart bounced with anticipation as he intertwined their fingers, quickly kissing them before rushing out of the restaurant and slipping into his car._

_She didn't complain about him driving much too fast for her liking, didn't complain when they nearly collided with another car once they had skidded to a halt in front of her house._

_She didn't even complain as he opened the door, carrying her wedding style into the house and bolted up the stairs before she could so much as take off her heels._

_Her heart pounded in her ribcage, sauntering delightfully within each kiss they took, within each touch that lingered, palms sweating as they probed each other and she finally realized something she had been trying to find out since that morning._

_Against her wishes, she had fallen in love and as he muttered that she was beautiful, raising her head to look at him as she blushed, their eyes connected before he plunged into her, their eye-contact never wavering, she knew that she had fallen madly, deeply and hard for the man opposite her and she concluded, that falling in love wasn't so bad._

_**Chapter 8: **__Demonic unleashing of drama. _

"Why are we here again?" Moaned Mitchie, gasping for breath as her legs fought to keep up with her best friend.

Miley laughed. Mitchie without a smile was something accordingly _rare_. She just hadn't thought this would've been the conflict that would justify the thought.

"Don't go whining all over me, bud. _You _suggested this."

"I _suggested_ that we spend time together, you know a normal activity that happens in the course of the day. Running at 6 am in the morning, _yeah, _wasn't on my agenda." She speculated, looking at her best friend with a painful expression causing the brunette opposite her to roll her eyes.

"You walked straight into your own grave and you damn well know it, Mitch." She said, extending a hand to her face to feather the bangs away from her eyes. " Besides, come a little later and there would've been a papparazi circus. A little thank you would be nice, ya know."

"_Yeah, _but I'm like gross central." She whined, before sighing dreamingly as she stared at the figure behind her. " Atleast the view's nice."

Miley furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, daring to look behind her to see what was stealing the attention of her childhood best friend.

She exhaled irritably, cursing herself for even opting to think something other than _her man _would be central focus of the brain that belonged to her best friend.

As much as she _loved _her best friend, you know- 16 years of friendship _does _do that to a person, she was getting quite annoyed with her recently. All she ever did talk about when they got together was Shane and how _sexy _he looked.

It had been one of the main reasons why she had avoided spending time with her after that enjoyable dinner with Shane. After her finally admitting to herself that she had indeed found love, ironically with her _bodyguard_ and giving up the only precious gift of choice she had ever had in her life, she had realized that she had turned into the jealous, pettish monster.

Whenever girls so much as flirted with Shane or simply opted to undress him with her eyes, she found herself digging her fingernails into a close item nearby to take the stress away and refrain from giving them a serious pow punch smack dab in the face.

The unburdening pain of having Mitchie speak of him like that was certainly pulsing a nerve through her, one she wasn't sure if she would be able to contain any longer.

"You know he _does _have a brother, whom just happens to be jogging along with us, he might want a little recognition too you know."

"Good idea!" Perked Mitchie happily. " Hey! I've always thought the two of you had chemistry, how cool would it be if you two went out?"

Miley did her best not to grimace, as much as she loved Nate- he was actually quite a bit like a brother to her, she couldn't envision the two of them together.

He was a little on the quiet side, somewhat reserved and always by the rules whereas she, well she was oppositely different- liking to test the waters, hyper and incredibly outgoing. She just couldn't see the two of them working out much less lasting together.

That and well, the affection she held for him was strictly brotherly wise. She was pretty sure the term went both ways concluding the two of them.

"I'll pass, he's cute and all just not my type of style." She smiled hopefully, bright spec of blue eyes shining. "Although you and him." She paused. " Blows my mind!"

Mitchie seemed to ignore the comeback with a wave of her hand. "Speaking of potential boyfriends, I never did get the exclusive deets with mystery boy." She hinted, wiggling her eyebrows for emphasis.

"Great." Sighed Miley dreamingly. Her mind straying from the beginning of the date where things had been fun and flirty to the end of their encounter where things had gotten heated beyond extreme, hands roaming and pleasures being fulfilled. It had been her first time doing the act of sexual intercourse and she couldn't help but brag inside how lucky she had been to have _him_ be the one she gave it away to.

He was sweet, attentive, patient and extremely passionate. He stopped whenever he thought she was hurting, always asking every few minutes if she would like to back out and that he'd wait if she wanted to and when they did finally do the deed, he made sure that her eyes were always connected to his, whispering that she was the most gorgeous sight she has ever seen and her body is to match.

And when they had finally stopped going at it like active bunnies, he had pulled her securely into his embrace, planting a kiss on her forehead and telling her that she had been mind-blowing, before they fell asleep in each others arms.

Most men his age weren't even a spooner, much less stayed to cuddle after the act had been done. She was pleasantly surprised when he was still holding her adoringly in his arms the next time she fluttered her eyes open.

"He's so sweet." She gushed. " He had like- a romantic dinner and everythin' and his kisses, girl don't even get me started."

"He sounds amazing, Miles. I am so happy for you." Retorted Mitchie, halting in her step to give her friend a one-armed hug. " I'd give you a two-handed one but its currently taking a nap."

Miley laughed, rolling her eyes amusedly before reciprocating the action, recounting in her head _this _is the reason she and Mitchie were best friends, because when push comes to shove, Mitchie would always be there, lending a hand in support along the way.

"Hey! Insert idea here!" She started, smiling as Miley laughed comically alongside her. "How about tomorrow we give Miley world a little time off and just spend the day with each other, just the two of us. Boy drama put aside."

"You know, that actually sounds great, Mitch." Breathed Miley with a smile.

"Well.. I mean, it _is _an idea of _mine_, what'd you expect." She joked causing Miley to shove her playfully with a grin, shaking her head with a smile.

Suddenly her body went rigid with tingles, senses telling her an eye was watching her every move, she turned around slightly, meeting the eyes of Shane.

Her smile widened bashfully as all he did was simply toss her a discreet wink. The impact the wink had on her had her feeling as though she had drowned into a mud pie right then and there.

Judging by the way her heart spun wildfire, she was beginning to think _she _had.

--

"Dude, I know Miley is hot and all but could you _please_ refrain from the whole unrequited eye-sex issue in front of me." He groaned, mock-disgusted.

Shane tore his eyes away from the girl no more than a few miles away from him to toss his brother a look laced with shock and nervousness.

_He couldn't possibly.._

He lips parted, ready for protest and an upcoming battle of his answer if the time comes to it yet was interrupted by his little brother deciding to speak for him.

"Don't even try denying it, dude. " Nate told him, eyebrows raised daringly. " Yeah, sure, I may be a little clueless sometimes but I do know _you, _Shane and every common guy in this world can figure out your inner thoughts when it comes to Miley."

"I'm not getting into this again." He stubbornly retorted although innerly, warning flashes of potential exposure ran off his slightly cynical mind.

"Oh come on, Shane!" He rolled his eyes. " _Who _do you take me for? I've caught you smack dab in your little web, Shane. I _know _your dating her"

"Dating is such a _long_ word-"

"You've just made my assumption all the more clearer, Shane." Nate grinned.

Shane exhaled, running a hand through his brunette locks. " Look- just, don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Dude, grow a brain and grow up, she's just a girl."

"_Yeah, _a girl. The most gorgeous girl to ever walk on the face of the planet. " He admitted, Nate's eyes arising as he did so.

Nate sucked in a breath, regarding his brother with a pensive look on his face. "Shane…"

"_Yeah, I know. _She's sixteen for God sakes, I get the memo."

"Look just don't hurt her, okay?" Breathed Nate, running his hand through his bouncy curls as Shane's eyes darkened immensely, snapping towards his.

"I would never." He growled, instantly being interrupted by his little brother, one of which was slightly taken aback by the somewhat angered expression his brother held.

"I know that-" He started, brown pupils shining with concern as he put a hand on his brothers shoulder. " I just, you don't really have the best track record when it comes to girls, you either dump one when the relationship becomes too.. _heavy _and or break a girls heart before it even starts. Miley's cool and I don't want her to be put in the same position."

"She's different." Shane remarked softly. " I don't know what it is about her or what she does that's so.. _captivating _but I really _like _Miley, Nate. She gets me and I, I dunno, whenever I'm around her.. She just- she makes me want to be a better person." He stammered yet admitted truthfully.

Nate's eyebrows once again perched upwards as he inspected his older brother, his actions causing a stroke of surprise to jolt through him. Shane had never acted like this before. He was usually reserved when it came to his feelings and emotions and even then so, never bothered to even so much as admit that he was actually into a girl, that and the fact that he seemed _happier_ in some way.

His eyes glimmered brightly nowadays, his playful side escaping more- something he had noticed. He seemed lighter, more carefree.. Something Nate hadn't seen since that troublesome day _Maggie _had departed the world with no say whatsoever.

His eyes widened innocently as a sudden believable thought flew to his mind. "Shane." He started, watching as his brother peered down at him with inquisitive eyes. " I- I think you're in love with her."

He was surprised, pleasantly surprised and slightly taken aback as his brother simply inclined his head, momentarily speechless before the corners of his lips tugged into a gigantic smile, eyes once again seeking to look at the girl giggling in his line of vision.

"Yeah." He said softly, hands clasping his brother on his back. " I think I am."

--

The chime of the bell went off as the core four both entered the familiar store that was one of the most used, natural habitats to get pit stop cravings along the way.

They core four had spent the rest of the hour, jogging around the block more than once, passing passengers walking and or driving to work and or simply taking their time to enjoy the hour with their jogging buddy.

Somewhere amidst the course of the hour, they had slipped into a routine, deciding to switch partners every thirty minutes or so just to let time slow by, that and the fact that Shane and Miley were _really _adamant on not getting exposed, there were already suspicions starting to be formed by the papparazi and once again, they weren't ready to handle the papparazi yet.

The first 25 minutes were spent with Miley & Mitchie being partners and Nate and Shane being tallied to join forces aswell until time ran out and they had to be switched. The next fifteen minutes for Miley was spent with Shane causing her heart to flutter with ease.

Even though there had been peering eyes, they had still managed to produce their banter to a new high, their time being spent with them teasing each other, joking around, discreet touches between them whenever they had an urge to touch the other or simply playful shoves and or pushes just to get hand contact between the two of them.

Shane would occasionally have them run through a pathway that included lots of trees, informing Mitchie and Nate that they were taking a shortcut causing a knowing Nate to grin teasingly, knowing all too well that his brother definitely had no running in mind when it came to his girl.

They had sneaked kisses, made out a little bit, had even so much as touched each other beneath the clothes a little bit before time ran out and they had to head back to the other two waiting for them.

Miley was currently sitting at a booth as Shane, Mitchie and Nate went to the cash register in order to order their food, causing her to ponder everything and nothing, simply basking in the air that surrounded them.

She was pulled out of her nonchalant reverie by the sound of footsteps making its way towards her. She looked up to be met with a smug face that belonged to Nate.

"Howdy partner." He jokingly greeted, laughing as she pursed her lips before shoving him slightly, joining in on his laughter.

"Very funny, Nate." She retorted with an eye-roll.

"Well atleast _I_ am." He teased, chuckling quietly as Miley's eyebrows arose defensively.

"Hey! I am too, funny!" She cried indignantly. " Take that back."

Nate shrugged nonchalantly, brown pupils sparkling with enjoyment. " Nah, I'd rather not."

He laughed as her palm heatedly collided with his skin.

"Geez, heard of taking anger management classes?" He smirked, his smirk resembling his brothers. "Violence is _not _the answer."

"It is if I want you to clam it up." She retorted sweetly, mischievous glint in her eyes causing him to chuckle with a pondering shake of the head.

Silence was entranced upon them, both left to their own thoughts. Nate laughed quietly to himself as he saw Miley try her best to obtain her questions to herself and not let curiosity win out, practically seeing the spur of thoughts jumbling through her head.

He decided to make things go a little easier on her. " I know, you know, I _know _about you and Shane, Mile."

Miley cast him a meek expression, looking like a deer caught in headlights. " Caught and burned. How'd you know?"

"It's Shane we're talking about, Mile. He's bound to let it slip a little bit." He pointed out, laughing as she arched an eyebrow up for a more elaborate answer. " That and I kind of overheard him telling you when we switched."

"Of course." She gritted out sarcastically before propping her elbows on the table to face him properly. " Look, I know this is wrong and that we have a total age difference but I _really _care about-"

"You make him happy, Mile." Blurted out Nate truthfully, interrupting Miley's speech.

"And I know that your probably don't approve- wait _what?" _

"You make him happy." He repeated with a smile. " I haven't seen Shane this happy in a long time, he's been broody for a long time these last couple of years and I know, hell _knew _since the moment you two met that you would be able to get the brother I once knew back. If you being with my brother sparks that than I'm all for it, you can do all you want with him.. He's all yours."

Miley grinned, placing her fingers over his in a friendly manner. " Thanks Nate…that, that means a lot coming from you."

"Thank _you._" He retorted before smirking. " Just.. No funny business around me, alright? I'd rather be able to walk through a room without having a feeling of nausea rumbling through me." He teased.

His response had been a backhanded slap to the head.

"Do you Grey's all carry this egotistic side of yourselves?" She asked, matter of factly.

"Do you Stewarts all carry this violent side to yourselves?" He mimicked, crying out in pain as she proceeded in injuring him once again.

" Don't know, contact me in a few years and find out, why don't you?" She retorted sarcastically, watching as he burst into laughter.

Nate laughed once more before his gaze drifted to the brunette that was evidently flirting with his brother in front of his eyes, frowning with curiosity. " Does Mitchie know about your involvement with my brother?"

Miley cast her eyes downwards in shame causing Nate to shake his head, disappointed. " Miley.."

"_Nate_.." She mimicked, exhaling intensely as Nate sent her a strict look, obviously not comical in the slightest as of now.

"Miley-"

"Look, I know. She's my best friend and she's practically head over heels for Shane but I just- it will crush her, Nate and I can't - I _won't _let this destroy her."

"You'll end up destroying both her and your friendship with her if you keep continuing to play this game you got, Mile. Better she find out from you than from a stranger, much less the paparazzi."

"And she will because I'll tell her." She retorted, exhaling as Nate threw her a peculiar glance. " _Eventually._"

"Mile.." He groaned.

Miley halted him by sending him a pleading glance. " Look, I want to tell her, Lord knows I do, you think its easy having her speak about my _boyfriend_ in that way? " She questioned sarcastically. " I just, I'm not ready .. Give me a few days before I can face the obstacles, okay?"

"Your lucky your dating my brother." He joked yet Miley seemed to think otherwise.

"Yeah." She breathed, lips tugging into a smile as she eyed him, overhearing as he ordered exactly what she, herself would've ordered putting Mitchie into a spur of shock and confusion. " Yeah, I am."

--

His eyes fluttered open, blinking harshly in order to get focus of his surroundings. His eyes widened as something or rather _someone _shifted in his arms before purring out a sound of contentment and laying their head on his clad chest.

His smile grew wide just at the sound of it.

His mocha brown pupils of sheer happiness looked down, lovingly staring at the brunette that lay nestled in his arms, hair disheveled, makeup completely shed as she lay nakedly between the sheets.

The pair and Nate had gone home shortly after their rendez vous with Mitchie at Pink berry, jogging one more time around the block before Miley claimed she had become way too sweaty, something he didn't really _mind_ ( he had responded cheekily) and had called it a day, thus entitling him and Nate to call it a day and head back with a wave to Mitchie.

The drive back home had been extremely ironic. Now that Nick knew about their relationship, it permitted more access to flirt and act like a normal couple around him without having to worry about any judgment. There had been heavy duty forms of flattering between him and Miley causing Nate to roll his eyes and whine teasingly.

Shane had told him to suck it up and act like a man, face falling huffingly as Nick retorted that he take his own advice, calling him out on his behaviour and informing them that he had turned into a _sap._ Luckily for him, his girl had come in his defense, crying out indignantly in defense and informing him stubbornly that she liked sappy guys and that they were _so _much hotter.

Shane had grinned smugly at his little brother before adoringly kissing Miley's hands, the same one that had been intertwined with his since the car ride had begun before halting the car and caressing her face in his hands, swooping downwards to plant a passionate kiss on her luscious lips. He had ignored the annoying groan that escaped his brothers lips.

They had gotten home, her bolting up the steps, hurriedly exclaiming that she were taking a hot shower, rolling her eyes amusedly as he suggested seductively that he join her, laughing as he harbored a somewhat sad expression as she reluctantly shot him down.

He had spent the next thirty minutes bonding with his little brother, partaking and enjoying their time with video games and chatting more about anything that came to mind before he got immensely bored after Nate had gone to hang with his friends, thus entitling him to go upstairs in order to search for his girl.

He had been pleasantly, _very _pleasantly surprised as he entered her room only to encounter her walking around with a towel on her naked body, her body glistening with the wetness the shower had provided her.

Lust had taken over his glazed eyes, him hearing the faint sound of Miley squealing with pleasure as he pushed her to the bed, growling playfully before rolling on top of her, satisfied as he heard her moan with pleasure.

Even though he hadn't said it aloud, he had showed her by his actions, just how much he loved her.

All in all, Shane was glad that his brother had found out about his status with Miley, it proved that this relationship they had was real and was infact serious. He honestly couldn't picture his life without the girl and he realized that he was glad he never had to figure that out for himself.

The thought itself had made his heart pulse weirdly as realization set in once again, _he had fallen for the victim. _

As much as it freaked him out, scared him and wigged him out at the same time, he realized that he was tottaly okay with it at the same time.

_God, what had that girl done with him?_

He hadn't had time to speculate the thought much longer, distracted by the beauty she reflected as her breathing ensured him that she was still there, holding on and fighting for what they had.

The sun blared through her precious skin and he was once again awe-struck by her beauty. She was wearing no makeup, hair fanning her face messily, lips pouty and lustrous as her naked body was flush against his naked one.

"Stop starin' at me." She slurred, her voice gruff from the amount of sleep she had consumed as her eyes fluttered open, regarding him with a tired smile.

"I would if you weren't so _damn_ beautiful." He retorted softly, tucking back a strand of hair that fell in front of her eyes. Her grin was well worth the attention he was giving her.

"Charmer." She whispered cheekily. " You know Shane, flattery will get you- She halted mid-sentence, smiling. "_Everywhere." _

"Mhmm." He murmured, drawing her in closer to her embrace as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, smiling blissfully as she hummed contently, using her index finger to draw circles on his broad chest.

Silence was bestowed upon the pair, both left to their thoughts. Shane occasionally twirling her soft, flawless tresses with his finger as he briefly peppered kisses against her glorious skin, grinning bashfully as Miley moaned blissfully, offering her girlish giggles when he reached her tickle spot.

Shane picked up on the sound of her giggles sounding a little off, nipping at her earlobe for a moment before feathering his hand in her shiny brunette locks, parting his lips to speak.

"Your quieter than usual." He noted with concern. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." She insisted, shaking her head stubbornly as she buried her face in his neck, enhaling the deep, enriching beautifying smell that was just.. Shane.

"Miley.." He pleaded, intertwining their fingers together as he brought their joined hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to them. " Talk to me."

Miley sighed before swiftly rolling over to straddle him, smiling briefly as Shane wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. She extended a hand to brush against the whole of his face before fumbling with their joined hands.

"I think we should tell Mitchie tomorrow." She told him worriedly. " About us."

Shane inclined his head, agreeingly before responding. " Speaking of Mitchie.." He started. " I have a feeling she won't want anything to do with me for a while."

Miley mouthed a confused 'what' causing Shane to elaborate. " I talked to her, you know, about her _crush _on me. I let her down easy and all, made sure it wasn't harsh or anything but she looked pretty down when I left."

"When was this?" Inquired Miley confusingly yet worryingly.

"Ten minutes into your shower." He admitted. " She called, telling me that I had to come over and that it was urgent so I told Nate to tell you if you ever got out and headed on over there. She asked me out and of course, I gave her a truthful- _somewhat _truthful answer."

Miley cast her eyes downwards, heaving an intense sigh causing Shane to gaze at her worryingly, lifting her face up to face him with two fingers.

"Baby, you know this is as hard for me as is you. She's become like a little sister to me and I particularly didn't like seeing her that upset, much less because of something _I _did."

"I know." Breathed Miley with a small smile, tracing Shane's lips with her finger. " I just feel _guilty, _you know?"

"You can't deny what the heart wants, Smiles. You can't deny us." He responded softly. " I know this is hard, and we've risked a heart for own involvement but things will blow over once we tell her everything tomorrow."

"I know." She retorted grudgingly. " I'm just scared. I mean, do you think she'll still want to be friends with us."

" I think it will be hard for her to accept, but eventually, she'll come around and learn to accept it. Besides, she can't live without you, Miles. I doubt anyone can." He added the last part with a wink.

Miley giggled slightly, peering down at him with blue sparkling eyes. "Look at my _man_, always being the gentleman."

"Well you know.. Shane Grey can _never _disappoint."

Miley chortled with laughter before seductively smiling down at him. " Miley Stewart is that kind of girl too, you know?"

"Really?" Murmured Shane, his gaze wandering from her eyes to her lips then back again.

"Uh-huh." She hummed, her lips attacking his neck feverishly as she pressed a trail of kisses down his _perfect_ skin.

"Why Miss-Stewart, are you _trying _to seduce me?" He breathed, moaning languidly as Miley trailed kisses down his chest, breath hitching as she neared his aware little person, one that was pleasantly enjoying the moment.

Miley looked up at him, peering up at him through her eyelashes with a coy smile. " Is it working?"

"Shane!" She squealed, as he swiftly rolled them around, hands roaming her body as his forehead leant to hers, her giggles surrounding the room.

"_Hell yeah." _He huskily whispered into her ear before his lips found hers, her groaning from the friction their bodys were making before letting her mouth open, their moans filling the air as their tongues danced in pleasure as they probed each other.

Her fingers ran through his hair, their moans skyrocketing as he grinded against her, him obviously having had enough of being teased from her naked body of perfection.

He pulled back a bit, raising his eyebrow at her. "We can stop if you want-"

She shushed him with a finger on his mouth. " You have a condom, right?" He inclined his head. " Go ahead, Shane."

He went into her, their mind reeling with pleasure as Shane continued to pump into her, her legs winded themselves tightly around his waist, deepening the friction that set wildfire through them.

"Shane." She moaned, breathing heavy. " Baby, I'm gonna cum."

"Let it out, Smiles." He breathed, fluttering his hand squeezed her breasts. " God, you are _so _beautiful."

The words had been enough to have Miley spinning into an earth-shattering orgasm, Shane reeled in along after her. Miley arched her back, moaning out Shane's name, him proceeding to moan out his name back just as languidly.

Neither had realized the pair of footsteps marching towards their room, opening the door and catching them into the act until a wide gasp had been sounded through the room, their attention which was focused on each other drifting to the person on the door.

Shock, embarrassment, guilt, set of emotions jumbled through them causing Shane to roll off of Miley, them _both _clutching to the sheets, Shane pulling Miley tightly to his embrace in order to hide her naked form from the perpetrator.

"Oh my God." She squeaked out, hands clutching tightly to the doorknob as her mind spun, tears welling into her brown orbs. Her head shook wildly in disbelief.

"Mitchie." Gasped Miley shamefully, guilt arising through her.

--

_Oh! Tsk, Tsk, Well, well Miley.. Looks like you've just been caught in the act, how the __**hell **__will she get herself out of this one. Review, review, review for the chapter to come out as soon as possible. What is going to happen, how will Mitchie react? Why did Mitchie even show up in the first place, when is the stalker ever going to show up? _

_Review, review and tell me what you think. _

_After all, your reviews are what got me here, writing this fic for your enjoyment. _

_Peace. Love. Shiley _


	10. Chapter 9:Broken strings

You know that feeling where you think the world is spinning madly and only spinning to torture you with hazardous and traitorous things that you could never _think _to imagine?

Or that feeling like you are in a dramatic episode in a TV show and something bad is about to happen which has viewers shouting at the TV, tossing things and screaming, shouting just to prevent you from opening the bubble of drama only to grunt in frustration, rolling their eyes with a '_I told you so' _when the main character goes against their wishes and opens the door anyway, departing with a pained look on their face?

Or that feeling when your heart races, your mind spins uncontrollably, tears well up in your eyes while your breathing fastens and that silly, chaotic, scary effective music pops through your head yet you've crawled into the danger zone anyway and your suddenly filled with regret?

Mitchie Torres, knew _exactly _how that felt.

Mitchie generally had always been a bubbly child.

Since the moment she was claimed born, all red-faced, natural beauty, spec of mocha brown glamour and tufts of brown hair, she had an aura of happiness that only generated throughout the room and continued to grow throughout her teenage years.

Mitchie Torres was a girl that was immune to destruction. She was immune to betrayal and heartbreak and sadness and anything that contained the emotional whirlwind of tears, lashing out and drama that spread faster within each minute.

She was _definitely _immune to boy drama, per se, love triangles yet she had been so oblivious that she hadn't even realized she had been dragged into one without her knowledge.

_**Flashback- Earlier this morning…**_

_She took deep breaths, checking her attire in the mirror, making sure she was perfectly dressed for this big step she was taking. _

_She nodded in approval, eyes taking sight of the beauty that radiated throughout the mirror as she drowned in her appearance. _

_Tight Rolling stones shirt, dark skinny jeans tucked into black stylish boots. A giggle escaped her lips and she sprawled a hand over her chest, once again amazed by the fluttering that consumed her stomach. _

_She had never felt this way. _

_Her whole attire wasn't necessarily her, she was more of a girly-girl type with the customary dresses and skirts as a greeting. She always believed the skinny jeans was a dark, emotional, silent way of telling those around you that you were a rebel if you wanted to be and you weren't afraid to show it. _

_This whole style was more so Miley than it was her but she figured she should go along with it.. If her best friend, America's angel could pull it off looking radiant and flawless then she was sure she could as well._

_Plus, Shane dressed like that as well so there was no denying he would be more than moved by her appearance.. Right?_

_Her thoughts were tossed to the side as the doorbell rung, indicating that he was here._

_Her heart raced as a response._

_She raced down the stairs, all the while her mind buzzing with the thoughts on her behavior. _

_She had been with guys, plenty infact. She was a very flirty girl if she had anything to say about it and she liked to let the guys _**know **_that she was interested and she liked to make the first move. _

_Yet, she had never fallen in __**love **__before. _

_Love was a big word… one that meant so much and was defined in more than one way, and she realized, that she was immune to it. _

_Love wasn't in her category, she didn't breath it, she didn't sleep with it and she didn't know how to handle it much less experience it. _

_But Shane… He had opened her eyes to it. _

_Her palms sweated with anticipation whenever she so much as glanced at him, her heart fluttered with delight whenever he walked into a room, he took her breath away by his gentleness and kindness in regards to other, his sexiness practically made her fall into a puddle of mush._

_She had fallen.. Hard, for the dangerous guy that was a little too out of her standards and a little too shady yet she had and she didn't mind it. _

_She was in love, and as much as it scared her and completely freaked her out, she was taking a risk and going along for the bumpy ride. _

_Shane Grey was special, and she was planning on making him hers. _Tonight.

_She opened the door, catching him smiling at her and she had to contain herself to be able to so much as stand right then and there. _

_That smile was just too darn gorgeous that her knees buckling were one of the impacts it had on her very body. _

_She mustered up a flirtatious smile, commenting that he looked good to which he shrugged off, before inviting him up to her room, nonchalantly asking him whether he liked her outfit. _

_She was more than thrilled when he commented with approval. _

_It was quiet for a moment or two, the two of them just staring at each other, him staring expectantly with a hand stuck in his jean pocket and she thought there had been a spark triggered, a flash of something that proved that he felt the same way that she did floating through the air. _

_So with a deep inhale and bursting confidence, she pulled the bullet. _

"_Do you want to go out with me?" _

_And with that she waited. It seemed like forever, her not even knowing that she had been holding her breath with anticipation but she had and she would continue for the rest of her life if that meant this guy would be hers. _

_He looked at her and for a second, she thought she caught a flicker of remorse and or guilt but shrugged it off, not _believing _that he would be turning her down. _

_But he had and the impact crashed on her all the same. _

"_Mitchie I-" He sighed, brown eyes flashing with guilt and sorrow. " Look, we need to talk" _

_Her face became crestfallen, her heart dropping in an instant and she was sure she could hear that sound of that whipping sound of something falling before a crash sounded, indicating that it had landed to the ground and shattered to pieces. _

_She felt like her heart was taking that life-changing swing right now. _

_She wasn't stupid. She knew the hidden message behind ' _we need to talk' _, it was a sure-fire way to breaking up with someone. _

_He was breaking up with her before they even _begun.

"_You, you don't like me, do you?" She questioned, yet she could see the answer in his eyes._

"_Mitchie I, " He ran a frustrated hand through his brunette tresses. " Your like a sister to me and I _don't _want to lose you." _

_She didn't know if she should run over and hug him for the comment, cry and or slap him for leading her on. She was slowly leaning towards the middle one, though._

_She hadn't even noticed she was on the verge of crying until he had pointed it out. _

"_No, Mitch. Don't, Don't cry. _Please." _He pleaded, and for a moment, she was flattered that he at least cared, but caring wasn't enough and she figured, as long as she loved him.. It wouldn't _ever _be enough._

"_Can you just…" She trailed off, tears leaking on to her face and she had to curse herself for showing vulnerability towards the enemy. " Can you just go?" _

"_Mitchie, I- I never meant to hurt you." He retorted. _

"Please." _She pleaded, eyes falling to the floor. She couldn't handle his heated gaze. His _pity. _" Can you just go, I need to be alone right now." _

_He nodded, his gaze falling to the floor before he obliged, walking towards the door and opening it. She hadn't expected him to turn around mid-way. _

"_Can we at least be friends?" _

_Friends. It was absurd to think that before all this, she thought they could actually maintain a relationship. He thought of her like a sister while she thought of him otherwise. _

_The thought of her seeing him each day and pretending to feed lies to her heart, feigning to him that she was okay was one that she couldn't bear with. _

_She finally understood what heartbreak meant, and she was at loss that Shane Grey would be the one to teach her it. _

_As usual, Miley was right. _

_Shane Grey was dangerous, dangerous to her heart. _

_She didn't answer, she did what any normal, breathing teenager would do. She walked over to him, all red-face, mascara running tears and broken heart before she pushed him out of the room and slammed the door in his face. _

_And with that, she cried. Cried for the loss of friendship, cried for the rejection, cried for the sorrow that was haunting her but most of all, cried for the searing pain that lay within her. _

_All thanks to Shane Grey. _

_She hadn't expected though, to go to her best friend's house searching for comfort only _she _could provide only to find the man she loved and her best friend tangled in the sheets, expressing their love. _

_It seemed someone _else _was hazardous to her heart and she hadn't even known it. _

Mitchie's head spun, painfully shutting her eyes shut as if hoping that she'd wake up, in her bed, and discover this was all a dream.

A helpless, _scary _dream.

She was shaken out of her stupor though, by her best friend gasping out her name in terror, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Concern splattered all over her face, yet the un-mistakable flash of guilt and remorse flickering through her beautiful profane eyes.

Nausea brewed through her chest, her eyes fixed on the two of them and the sight alone made her sick.

So she did what any common girl would do in the situation.

_She fled… _

_---_

She was surrounded by the pit of darkness, the only shine of light being the glimmer of the outdoors from the crook of the bit of space she had left once she had walked in to the childhood place where she had spent most of her childhood.

One filled with memories and happiness and included the formation of a sisterly bond that had been formed since the moment they met.

A sisterly bond that despite her hopes and beliefs had crashed and burned despite her attempts.

She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback-**_

_Her little legs picked up speed, hair blowing flawlessly in the wind as her glimmering pool of innocent eyes searched wildly for her secret hideaway that she had found earlier that day. _

_She couldn't handle it. _

_The pity, the despair… the sympathetic looks. _

_Everyone treated her like if they knew what had happened, like if they could share and express the same sentiments that ran through her continuously for the past few days. _

_That past few days that destruction had found solace on destroying her heart. _

_The past few days that her mommy had been claimed dead. _

_She didn't know what it meant. _

_Dead. She had no idea what it meant and what it was defined or how they had even gotten the long word but she knew it meant her mommy wasn't coming back. _

_To her, to her arms… as of now, she had no mommy. _

_And she was tired of everyone reminding her of it. _

_She felt uncomfortable in her own skin, from being judged and picked on at school, to trying to make her daddy feel good again and try to get _some _normalcy back into the dysfunctional world she lived in, to the big, mean, scary people that took photos of her everyday. _

_So she did what any six year old would do… She isolated herself from everyone around her. _

_She hardly talked to her daddy anymore… He was always in her room, not wanting anything to do with her, pushing her away._

_She knew, she could hear him crying in the middle of the night._

_Her mommy was dead and it was all her fault. _

_So she looked for an escape, and she found one. The tree house beside her backyard, her beautiful cave. _

_Her innocent soft fingers gripped each block of wood that helped her ascend the tree house, grunt of struggle stubbornly coming out of her lips before she finally succeeded, shuffling the dirty scraps of dirt she had managed to get on her summer dress before heading into her escape route. _

_She was surprised to see someone _else _in _her _cave, blinking stubbornly for a second before anger lashed within her and she snapped, pursing her lips with a hand on her hip before her blue eyes darkened immensely and she spoke. _

"_Hey!" She called out with sass. " This is _my _tree-house. Get your own!" _

_She viewed as the un-faceless figure ( from what she could see) whipped around terrifyingly, before she relaxed, sticking a brown strand of hair behind her ear, smiling brightly before responding. _

"_Oh. I didn' know this belonged to nobody." She apologized innocently. " I'm Mitchie and I'm six!" She added, holding out six fingers for emphasis. _

_Miley envied her happiness. How could she be so… _happy _when things, deaths were roaming around before her. She could already tell she _hated _the girl already. _

_She was just too much of ' _a ray of sunshine'

"_I. Don't. Care." She snapped, with a threatening eyebrow arched. " Just get _out."

_She groaned, huffing as Mitchie stood stubbornly in her spot, head tilted in confusion. " You know, your not as nice as they say in the papers." _

"_Suck it up and see if I give a hoot." She quipped back. She rolled her eyes as the girl simply stood in her spot blinking back at her, a thumb in her mouth. " Dang flabbit will you just go _away!"

"_But then I wouldn't be able to help you." She giggled. " That's just silly." _

"_I don't _need _help." She stressed stubbornly. _

"_Everyone needs a helping hand once in a while." She argued back, quoting what her father had always told her. "My daddy told me so." _

"_Bless daddy's little heart." She grumbled under her breath before responding. " You wanna help, then get out. That'll be the biggest help in the world." She murmured sarcastically. _

"_My grandma died." She said softly, gaining Miley's attention. " Just last month. I never even got to say goodbye." She added, looking down sadly. _

_Miley peered at her through her lashes, with tearful profane eyes. She didn't know why but at that moment, a tug had been placed in her heart and it felt like suddenly… she wasn't battling the world alone… someone was doing the same thing. She was just confused as to why she would admit this to her.. A stranger and still remain bubbly after it. _

"_Why you telling' me this?" She mused aloud, with raised eyebrows. " You don' even _know _me." _

_Mitchie raised her eyes, taking a hesitant step forward till she hovered in front of her, placing a consoling hand on her shoulder. " Because I've been where you are before… you don't have to go through it alone." _

_Miley didn't notice the leak of tears spilling on to her cheeks as her next words escaped. " How can you stay so calm?" _

_Mitchie smiled slightly. " Because like I said, My grandma is dead, but she's watching over me and telling God good things about me. Your mommy is doing the same thing." _

"_I miss her." She croaked, face red. _

"_Your aloud to." And with that, both girls looked at each other and from those few minutes there was a look of understanding and mutual respect reflecting the both of them. _

_It was one of the reasons why Miley ran into the arms of the six year old girl, clinging on to her with each amount of strength that she possessed as she finally let out all the emotions that she had bottled up since the death-ening day her mother had departed from her world. _

_Something she had thought she would never be able to do. _

_But she had, in the arms of the girl that wrapped her arms comfortingly around her and placed a kiss on her forehead… the stranger. _

_Her new best friend, Mitchie. _

They had been inseparable since, Mitchie had been able to re-awaken the smiley Miley that had been trying to find its way out of the darkness during that low point of the week and Miley had been able to awaken the fun side of Mitchie that she was in dire need of and had been missing.

The two, however different they were clashed and had changed each others lives in more ways than they could ever imagine.

Her eyes tore through each part of the tree house, the house she hadn't been in in a long time before it strayed back to the picture that lay beneath her fingertips.

It was a picture of her and Mitchie. It was Mitchie's seventh birthday and she had been invited, they had laughed, they had danced, and even though Mitchie had a thousand more people to entertain, she found pleasure in entertaining just her. In result, she had taken her camera and had demanded that they photograph that moment.

And so here she was, looking at the picture of her and Mitchie, dressed in matching swim attire with matching pony-tails and locked into a tight hug, huge smile intact.

Had you had ever asked her ten years ago if her and Mitchie would've ever been separated, much less not have been friends. She would've punched you in the face and told you to leave her alone and that it wasn't good to lie.

But now, the outcomes were different and for that.. She couldn't contain the burning tears that collided with her face.

It was like déja vu… her crying in this _same _tree house.

It was just inconvenient that she wasn't in the arms of her best friend, and for the first time… she believed she never would be.

----

Shane Grey soaked as his legs ran with full speed towards his destination, in the freezing, rainy weather, searching for _her. _

He knew where she was, he knew her down to a science.

It also helped that she had told him where hideaway spot was so if he were ever in need of her, she could find her there… joking that he should dress up as her knight in shining armor and whisk her away into his protective arms and cure away her sadness with a kiss.

He doubted he would be able to do just that to get rid of _this _one, the spectacle that had just happened was one too heartbreaking, too saddening and a little un-fixable for the moment to fix.

He had failed her, but most of all… He had cost her, the one constant source of happiness she had had since she was no more than six years old.

All because of _him. _

**Flashback-**

_His eyes were wide with terror, pulling Miley to his side in order to hide the pure naked beauty his girl possessed. _

_He could feel the tension in the air, feel the heartbreak sizzling through Mitchie and he felt guilt transfuse through his eyes. _

_He had never meant to hurt her, that was far from his intentions. _

_He knew that he had been in the wrong, he should've _told _her that he wasn't interested in her from the moment he realized she had been interested in him. _

_He should've coaxed Miley into telling her sooner instead of waiting for her to bring the topic up. _

_By not speaking of the way he felt about her, he had led her on, letting her think that he had feelings for her when it was the wrong impression in many ways. By not speaking up, he had broken her heart in the comfort of her own home, something that he had seen himself performing many times. _

_He at least _cared _for this one. The girl was like a sibling to him, like a reanactement of the sister that had departed the world without her own approval. _

_And yet, he had broken her heart… He doubted much to his dismay, that she'd ever talk to him ever again, and because of it.. There was a good chance she wouldn't speak to Miley either._

_He had been so into his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Mitchie had fled the room and Miley, in simple Stewart form had gone after her until he heard the yelling happening in the hallway. _

_He was once again, happy that there was no on else in the room as he pulled on his boxers and rushed out the door, able to get the important parts of their conversation. _

"_I'm sorry." Screeched Miley, tear tracks evident on her face that Shane could feel his heart shatter into pieces from feeling the guilt and the pain that was running through her body. " I never meant to hurt you." _

"_You _lied _to me, Miley. Straight to my face!" Mitchie yelled as a retort, tossing her an accusing finger. "I asked you straight up if you had feelings for Shane and you said No." _

"_I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want our friendship to become awkward because of it!" Miley responded, trying to wipe away the stinging tears that were painfully hitting her best friend's cheek. _

"_What a great job you did, huh? Cause I'm not hurt at all." She murmured, dis-pleased. " I can't even look at you, Miley." _

"_You didn't even like him, Mitch. You only liked him for his body and how _hot _he was." She quipped back heatedly. " You have to believe me when I say I had your best interests at heart. Its not like you guys would of made a good couple anyway, you two are too different! You were blinded by him that you couldn't even see that you were changing in front of your own -" _

_Miley was interrupted by the rippling sound of her hand heatedly colliding with her cheek and for a moment, despite what they had done, anger burst through his chest and his fists clenched, his legs heatedly marching up to the scene. Someone hurting Miley didn't sit well with him, even if it _was _her who had hurt her first. _

_He was pulled back however by his little brother who had somehow come back enough to experience the scene pan out, shaking his head at him before telling him that this was a long time coming and that they needed to sort this out, girl to girl. _

_It had taken every bit of self-control for him to remain put. _

_Miley's mouth was left ajar, tears springing into his eyes that made his heart continuously shatter as she brought her hand up, softly touching her cheek, as if not believing what had just happened. Mitchie seemed the same way, for there was a flicker of remorse that went through her before anger struck back up again. _

"_Don't you dare try to justify your actions to make yourself feel better." She stormed. " I called him first, Miles. I liked him _first! _you knew that I liked him, you knew that I was falling for him and you _still _went after him!" She screeched, madly. " You're a backstabbing bitch, Miles. And I should've known this the moment we met." _

_Miley sobbed at her words, stumped momentarily as was him from the fact that Mitchie had cussed. Mitchie was normally a bubbly person, the added bonus that she never cussed. She really must have been mad and that at the fact made him slump sadly, his eyes tracking to the floor as guilt and pain enveloped him once more. _

"_I love him, Miles." She yelled furiously. " I love him and I came _here _to _you _to seek comfort because he didn't feel the same way. " She shook her head with a sad smile. " I didn't expect my whore of a best friend to be fucking him when I got here, You've ruined my life, Miles and because of you… This friendship is broken!" _

_With that Mitchie ran off, her words torturing the brunette that had been involved in the argument. Shane watched with a heavy heart as Miley sobbed painfully, crumbling to the floor as her heart tore in two. Emotions took a toll on her. _

_And as if feeling his gaze on her, her red eyes arose, meeting hers and she turned away, painfully shutting her eyes before disappearing into the fading night. _

He hadn't even known he had reached the tree house and or entered until he heard the wreckful, heartbreaking sobs that belonged to the bruised girl he loved with every inch of his heart.

He rushed to her side immediately.

Breathing a sigh of relief as she curled up to his side, sobbing into his shirt. He rubbed her back consolingly, pulling her to his lap as he took solace in comforting her in her time of need.

His eyes painfully shut as his heart broke as well, simply by the sound of her broken voice.

"We used to come up here all the time. Me and Mitchie." She clarified, her voice weak and gruff from crying. "I was such a bitch to her in the beginning but she stayed, and we were inseparable since." She added, with a sniff.

He could only simply nod in response, placing a kiss on her forehead. He didn't know what to say, what _could _he say?

"I've lost her, Shane. I've lost her for good." She cried out painfully, gripping his t-shirt as she sobbed once again.

"No you haven't, she'll come around, Miley. She just needs to cool off a little." He retorted, running his hands through her fleece brunette tresses.

Miley shook her head stubbornly in response. "She _never_ swore when we fought, _ever. _That in itself says a whole lot, I've lost the ying to my yang, Shane. And she's never coming back!"

Shane simply held her, rocking her back and forth as she cried endlessly into his shirt, forming a big puddle but he didn't care. His girl's heart was damaging and it was partly his fault, he had managed to break two hearts un-intentionally for their own pleasure and that in itself couldn't justify his actions.

So he just held her, murmuring soothing words and rubbing her back consolingly and he would continue to until she said when.

There was a thickening silence before _finally, _she spoke.

"I think we should stop." She said with a monotone voice. " This _thing _we're doing." She clarified. "We can't _do _this anymore."

His heart caught into his chest and he felt warning signs going through his head, his grip on her incredibly tightening on her, he held his breath… not wanting to believe that words that were escaping her mouth.

"No." He pleaded. " Miley, don't… _don't do _this."

Miley sobbed once again, plunging her teeth through her lip that had the situation be different he would've told her to stop 'for she might get hurt. Although right now, he didn't _care, _his heart was on the line.

"I don't _want _to." She said softly. " but I _have _to."

"_No, _you don't." He stormed, eyes darkening. " Miley, baby, I know that what we did really harmed Mitchie but don't push away something _really _good because of this! We can get through this together, you don't _need _to push me away!"

"Yes I do!" She finally broke down. "Because of this, my best _friend _won't speak to me and probably never will."

"We can work on that." He retorted quickly. " Baby, we can _fix _it."

"No we can't!" She thundered. "Mitchie doesn't deserve this, _you don't deserve this, _you deserve someone your own age, someone who loves you and wants to be with you, a relationship you don't have to keep secretive all the time and won't go destroying people's hearts!"

"That doesn't matter." He stressed, hands caressing her cheek. " Don't you see?! None of that matter to me, I just want you, Miley. Only _you._"

"Well I don't, Shane." She whispered, avoiding his crestfallen look. " I don't _want _you anymore." It had been hard to say, but this is for Shane, he deserved much better than her so she was letting him go, even though she was letting her heart slowly die beneath her grasp.

Shane reeled back, painful and hurt expression on his face, causing her heart to shatter more before he obliged, standing up, face kept down to the floor as he walked out of the tree house, shoulders shaking.

It didn't take a genius to let her know for the first time, Shane Grey was crying.

It wasn't till he was out of her sight did she break down crying in the cold dim, darkness that the tree house provided.

She had broken both her and Mitchie's heart, she just hadn't known that she had broken Shane's as well.

She didn't know that she had just thrown away, the one person she needed and loved most in the world.

She didn't know that she had put the course of love on pause.


	11. Chapter 10: Decode

Pretty flawless blend of pink and purple converted together as it birthed a new day. Birds were humming peaceful rhythmic hymns and little kids with no current ambitions, bubbling energy and a thirst for fun were strolling around with an aim for a hyperactive day filled with laughter and photographers were running around trying to find the next golden thing that would at least get them front row seats to the biggest paycheck and legendary gossip title.

To any common human individual out there in the twisted, irrelevant world we shared, people would label this a good day.

Miley Stewart thought it was a whole other story.

The devilish beam of the bristling item that bore a hole through her tender skin coated itself throughout the whole of her freakishly pale figure, mind spinning madly on with regret and turmoil and her poor irresponsible choices decision-wise that she couldn't go on throughout the day without letting the tiresome, fatigued groan of despair unleash from her lips.

She could tell today was going to be yet _another _horrible day.

It honestly was getting harder to wake up in the mornings with that heavy guilty conscience feeding bad images in to her sour, sorry excuse of a brain.

The memory of that traumatic event still haunted her within each day.

Each day was like another way to torture and punish her for the sins she had commited whenever she so much as she walked into a destination.

The withdrawal and permanently closed off relationship between her and Mitchie had been made quite clear to the whole of the student body and to those around the world which had resided to rumors and constant talking from people that wanted a little insight on their assumptions and eventually led to haters.

Mitchie, totally out of character-wise had decided to blab about what she had done to her, in result making her seem like everything totally opposed to the victim and making the whole school change their views about her.

Eventually, someone in the student body had decided that her sudden nickname was good enough for the tabloids to get a hold of which created a field day for the photographers.

Waking up one day, already with a dampened mood only to arise and smell the coffee and find your father and your publicist heatedly arguing about the newspaper that held you and a horrible 'diva-ish' picture of you and a title that brang shame to the good girl american name wasn't all to get all perky bout.

'_Sweetheart gone bad' _wasn't really the best of all names, especially given the fact that millions of people throughout the world all thought of you as their once known role model that was nothing short of a phony with nice shoes and a style of class.

What she found out earlier on though, was as much as it literally bruised her heart to walk throughout the streets and set sight on her best friend only to receive the cold shoulder was the pang and the shattering ache that evoked within her at the mere thought of Shane.

She missed his tender touches and how he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking , she missed him painting her toes and him cuddling while watching a movie, even ones like the notebook which enabled him access to seeing her cry.

She missed swatting him playfully when he teased her about her being a crybaby when in general he cried just as much as she did.

She longed to see that devilish smirk of his or those flawless eyes of his that blew her away and yearned for his hands to run through her strands of brunette hair, either that or run his hands throughout the whole of her body.

She ached to smell his enriching cologne, it was a smell so bittersweet and so enriching and provided a mysterious element to it yet she figured out it was just so very… Shane that she'd literally have a seizure whenever she so much as smelt it from a far distance.

Her hands would sweat and her mind would get all blank and she'd stutter her way mid-sentence to avoid being around him when they cross paths ( which was every damn minute with her luck) when really, all she ever wanted to do was run into those broad, luscious muscular arms of his and kiss those majestic lips and run her soft fingers throughout those gentle brunette tresses on the top of his perfect little head.

The constant dreams she had didn't really help the revelation either.

So she did what she did every other day, trying to drown out the haunting scheduled thoughts of the day by pulling the covers over her body and burying her face in her pillow and just hoping that the earth would blow up into smithereens and she wouldn't have to feel the physical and emotional blow to her heart anymore.

Two steps then four and it wasn't long until her door slammed open and royal-like footsteps stalked throughout the room before it hovered in front of her and she felt her self being shaken away by the arms of her father.

" Miley…" She fought virtually against his shaking grip. "Wakey, Wakey."

She threw her head to the other side and briskly swatted his hand away as a response and even decided to kick him in the shin hoping that he'd get her message and just go away but she had forgotten that her father was hard-headed and stubborn and won't keep striving until he's reached success and it applies to all things so she gives up when she realizes that he'd once again get his way.

How do you think he became the dang president for crying out loud?

She freezes, not making a sound and she can tell he's watching her with inspecting eyes and knows that she's not asleep but she won't give him that satisfaction and absolutely _can't _survive another day at that hell hole of a school so she'll stay there slavering away with her cookie and crème chocolate and non-healing photo's and hold her breath with the knowledge that he'll go away.

That all flies out the window when that tickling sensation within her nose evokes and despite her wishes and struggles, she ends up sneezing smack dab right into his face.

She smiles meekly as she flutters her eyes open to face him.

He wipes at his face with tissue that he keeps in his customary tux before deciding to speak. He _always _has to speak. " Well good morning to you too, bud."

"Sorry, daddy." She sighs.

Robby Ray shakes his head, tracing his little darlings glorious face with a finger before speaking. "No apologies needed, darling. It's a Monday all bright and sunny and guess what?." He smiles. " You've got school! Up and at em' darlin' its going to be a _great _day."

She's officially deleting the word great from her vocabulary from now on. " Can't daddy."

He arches a curious eyebrow in response. " And why the heck not?"

She contorts her face into one of pain and grips her stomach tightly, looking up at him with blinking profane eyes of what she hoped was one that was a fabrication of dullness and sickness. " Not feeling too good, daddy. Might be a while till I can so much as walk out of a room, much less go to school."

"Oh yeah, and which one is it this time? I've got tummy ache, time of the month, tonsillitis, chicken pox.. Need I go on?" At the disbelieving look he got from his daughter, his lips quirked to one side. " Never try to outsmart your ole' man, darlin', living with six brothers and sisters in one trailer park tends to get you used to lies. " She groans and he smirks successfully. " Get up and get dressed darlin', it's a beautiful day."

She rolls her eyes and throws the covers off her body, begrudgingly walking to her walk-in closet when her father stops her from the across the room.

"Hey Mile?" She turns around to face him with expectant eyes. "Sometimes when you love something or _someone _you need to let it go in order to get a move on with your life, if its meant to be… it'll come rushing back, it might just need time." He winks at her. " Have patience, darlin' and don't give up."

With a knowing grin and a shoulder rub he exits the room and she wonders if he knows that in this case, the phrase works both ways for her and that she deserve to so much as have _either _of them in her life.

She's irresponsible and a book case of drama, a sinner and a bad friend and she doesn't deserve anything good that she gets in her life so she's not going to fight, even though her father wants her to and she will continue until she has managed to get that through to the rest of the world.

Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt or sting or provide a huger hole in her heart within each second that passes.

She sighs and flings the black t-shirt that she had in her hands across the room before she slumps unto the floor, unto her knees and buries her face in her hands.

"Easier said than done, daddy." She whispers mutedly and with that, she finally cries. Again.

--

She walks into class.

She walks into class with a head full of bouncy brunette curls and a pasted bubbly smile and a bounce in her step and new expensive clothing and an attitude that most people would think that she wasn't affected by the separation between her and her best friend- correction, _ex-_best friend.

Most people don't know, that in reality, her smile is fake and doesn't reach her eyes and the sparkle she has is gone and that no amount of expensive clothing can make her best friend jealous for the girl is the definition of beauty and flawless that even in a pair of sweat pants , old green t-shirt and beat up sneakers make her _still _look like a built- in goddess and she hates the fact that she _knows. _

She doesn't deserve the satisfaction of seeing the anguish and the pain and the sadness that she holds but she does and it kills her because no matter what she does, no matter right or wrong she has the upper hand, even in cases like these.

She knows she shouldn't have blabbed to the whole school about her well, _now _wellknown feud between her and the supposed enemy but she was hurt and she was angry and she needed someway to heal and see that remorse and guilt and pain cross over her face and see how _she _likes it.

She hadn't intended on taking it that far, she didn't intend on having her hated by the whole school and have people picking on her and bullying her with crude remarks and hating comments and sure of hell didn't mean to take this feud so far that people were so intrigued by it that they even decided to feed this to the damn paparazzi and have this printed in the national enquirer.

But she was furious and confused and still in the healing process when it comes to her heart and so she did it anyway and even though she knew that revenge wasn't the best answer and did nothing but make the situation worse, she wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of having her back down and be the _nice _girl.

She was repulsed by nice, _despised _the word nice, nice was what got her here, all broken hearted and bitter smile and a thirst for revenge and pain towards the subject of her pain.

Nice was what got her into the whirling mess of tears and drama and loss and she wasn't going to give her advantage to get access to the upper hand once again.

She had the upper hand now, _she _had control and she was damn well going to keep it for as long as she could.

She'd just ignore that guilty conscious throbbing in the back of her head that was telling her this was all wrong.

She could feel her… _Miley, _boring a hole through the back of her head with plead and need and had it been a different circumstance she would've turned around and forgave her and gone about the rest of her day chatting to her and gossiping and telling her about the new trio of hot guys that transferred to her school and that's when she realized she _missed _having her best friend to talk to.

She's made friends, new ones in fact.

They're from the cheerleading squad infact, people of which she had come to know had a distinct hatred for her enemy since the beginning and like to display it whatever chance she got, they helped _her _get over _her _and her vile ways and even landed her a spot on the team and in result, she had even become tight and close friends with the captain, Alex Russo.

It still didn't stop her from not _trusting _them, or feeling comfortable with them or _missing _Miley.

But then, she'd get a haunting blast from the past and imagine Shane and Miley _together, _caressing each other, _kissing _each other, making _love _to each other and that bitter part of her self would resurface and she'd find herself thinking every possible way to make Miley Ray suffer just like _she had. _

Oh boy, she hadn't even _started. _

She had been so consumed into her thoughts and her evil ploys that she hadn't heard her teacher assign a new project and partners until she had heard her name and the enemy's together… in one sentence.

You have _got _to be fucking kidding me.

"Mrs. Montez, out of all due respect. I _can't _be paired up with _her!" _She storms, crinkling her face up in disgust.

"Now, now Mitchie clear up your tone, young lady.. _very _disrespectful." the teacher smiles at the enemy, one of which looks away from her glaring eyes. " Miss Stewart is a wonderful student and a wonderful classmate, you never had problems working with her before."

"That's because I had no idea how much of a backstabbing _slut _she could be. I will _not _allow myself to be paired up with someone that could very well be painted with STD's.. who knows how much she's screwed." She bristles, a glimmer comes to her eyes as the class erupts with laughter.

"Miss Torres!" Her teacher cries out with surprise yet she doesn't care, her eyes searching out the blue eyes of the girl that she had known since she was no more than six years old, she can see the tears in her eyes and the pain glistening in her eyes and as much as she's hurting from the fact that she had caused her best friend pain, the revenge and the burning hatred she feels right then and there was one too big that it overshadowed immensely.

"Then again, who would want to fuck someone that from what goes around, isn't that good in bed anyway?" She smirks. "Who knows, maybe her hillbilly of a father will help her out."

She smirks seeing the way Miley sobs painfully before rushing out the door, mascara running down her cheeks as she runs out of the classroom in front of all her classmates.

"Enough!" Her teacher shrieks scolding-ly, drowning out the sound of the kids cracking up and gripping their stomach from the laughter. "Miss Torres, to the principal's office _now!" _She storms.

Mitchie shrugs nonchalantly. " Hey, anything's better than being cooped up with Slutty Stewart."

"_NOW_, young lady." the brunette teaching lady exclaims. " And since you are obviously so immature and unreasonable, I will let everyone _else _pick their own partners and have you permanently be placed with Miss Stewart for the rest of the year."

Mitchie opens her lips to protest but her teacher beats her to it. "End of discussion, now take your bad mouth _out _of my classroom."

Mitchie rolls her eyes, continuing the façade she had led everyone to believe before cooling-ly bumping fists with a cackling Alex and a few other classmates and nonchalantly walking out of the room.

It was only when she stepped out did the sorrow look display itself across her face and the haunting image of Miley crying and whirling out of the room takes place in her mind.

Suddenly… revenge didn't seem as sweet as it was supposed to.

---

She's sniffling and shredding the tissue paper she has in her hands and she places her hands over her heart as her breathing becomes a quick struggle and it feels like the air is being blown away from under her.

Her salty tears mat against her exasperated skin and her face turns blotchy red, her mascara leaving a huge pool of dark running lines down her flawless face yet she doesn't care and that's the least of her worries for the pain that she is currently experiencing is one too deep and one too intensifying to pass up.

She couldn't believe it.

She honestly was wondering, how the _hell _did they get here?

Mitchie knew her, through and through.

She knew, that Miley had been a virgin and that the only man she had ever slept with had been Shane yet she had turned that bit of truth into something so despicable and fake and hideously outrageous in a ploy to hurt her.

Using her father had been the extra bullet to piercing painful daggers through her heart.

She knew she had done wrong and knew that she deserved hatred and none of Mitchie's friendship but it still _hurt _to hear your ex-best friend, someone you had known since your childhood and had held you to grieve over something terrifying, diss you and manipulate others in a way to plot and scheme and plan hurtful things and words to attack you with.

She had been in the wrong, she knew that and she knew she should suffer from it but she had never expected her to take what she had done so horribly and with such hatred that it would stoop to this level.

How could she look her in the eye, talk to her, spit those things to her face and not even have a _bit _of remorse in her body?

How could someone, someone that had loved and catered a person for the most of her childhood treat someone so horribly and crudely and not even have a guilt conscience as a result?

Whatever reason it was, Miley had gotten the message loud and clear. Mitchie wanted nothing to do with her and wanted the whole of the school to know, she had ruined her life and now…. She was planning on ruining hers.

She clenched her fists and placed her lips into a shaking pout and before she knew it, she was shaking and trembling and painfully sobbing once again.

She hadn't expected to feel two familiar arms, the one's of which she had been yearning for wrap their arms around her from behind and pull her flush against his body to wrap her into a soothing embrace.

She hadn't expected Shane Grey to be her rescuer in her time of need.. In a girls bathroom.

In silence.

The silence was death-ening, it was eer quiet, the sound of her sobbing into his shirt and him whispering comforting words in her ear while he stroked her back with such delicacy and she had to close her eyes from the fluttering sensations that arose in her tummy.

She found the hurt being pushed away an instant, in his arms.

Every bit of her was just screaming for her to take him back, she missed him and he missed her and she was sorry and she wanted him back and she dang well loved him and right there, in his arms, she darn near caved and went ahead and almost propositioned the darn thing.

That is till she remembered why she had broken up with him in the first place and that barrier she had held in front of him that night came out full circle and she found herself slowly ridding herself from his embrace.

"What?" She sniffed, turning her head away from her. "What are you doing here?"

He laughs a bitter laugh, shaking his head. Even with their circumstances he's still being caring towards her and affectionate and as usual, he's getting the cold shoulder. She can tell he's becoming frustrated.

"I don't even know. Lord _knows _you won't appreciate it." He spat.

"You _know _that's not true!" She barks, her voice gruff and low and ultimately weak. Had her comment not triggered anger into his system, he would've turned around and called it quits.

" I used to think you wanted me but that's apparently not the case anymore, guess your just a constant source of surprises aren't you?"

"I don't _deserve _you, Shane." She whispers dejectedly. " I don't deserve Mitchie, I don't deserve my fans.. I don't deserve anything."

"Will you shut the fuck up with this whole ' worthless ' act you have against yourself!" He barks, voice- steel like. "Your beating yourself up about the negative side of yourself when in reality, your acting so damn selfish that its actually turning me ape-shit."

"Its for your own good, Shane." She argues brokenly. "I'm just doing what's best for us."

"Ever think you pushing me away _isn't _good for us? Ever think that your hurting _us _more than you were before because of it!" He screams in her face. "You have this sick, sadistic thought of being a hero and isolating everyone away so you don't cause pain but in reality you are, anyway! Have you ever stopped and thought about how _I _feel, where I lie in this stupid position? No. Why? Because your so high on your damn pedestal that you can't see that this is _killing _me."

"This is _wrong, _this isn't _right, _Shane." She rebuttals. " You can do _so _much better without me."

His eyes darken and spark with heat and anger and he finds himself slamming her into a wall and gripping her shoulders briskly. " Can't you see! I'm in love with you, Miley!" He shrieks, face red and leaking with tears. "I'm in love with you, so damn bad that it hurts! I don't know _how _or when this thing we started became something more but it did and it is and its something so strong that the impact is killing me every day! You can't keep _doing _this to me!"

"You can't love me, Shane!" She whiplashes with a cracked voice. " You just- you can't!"

"But I do!"

"Well I don't love you!" She thunders and for a moment, everything freezes. Shane backs away as if he's been burned or stinged in a pit of fire and Miley closes her eyes painfuly, ignoring every bit of thought that was telling her that very sentence was false in every possible way.

Her eyes re-open and she catches his eye and she gasps at the swirling emotions that take possesion of his beautiful swarm of chocolate orbs and before she knows it, he lunges at the door with a broken heart and escapes from her vision.

She slumps to her knees and she cradles her face in her hands and she could feel the tears glistening down her cheeks again and the pain resurfacing as her whole body shakes.

Her whole world was crashing from under her and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

And as _if, _she needed anymore punishment, a hard texture meets the back of her head creating a painful burn before her body collapses into a heap on the floor.

And then it turns black.

--

_So sorry for the delay in the chapter, and just so you all know. Yes, this is the part where Miley gets kidnapped. _


	12. Chapter 11: Haunted

" We're doing the best we can, sir."

Something inside of him snaps and his jaw locks as he slams his huge fingers down his glossy desk, looking up at the police chief in front of him with blinding fury. " Well then try harder." He barks. " Make posters, fire a search party, broadcast it on a blimp for God sakes, I . Don't. Care…. My little darlin' is out there and you better damn well find her before its too late!"

Max, the police chief, swallows thickly, nodding quickly. " And if we don't find her, sir?"

Robby Ray arches an eyebrow, leaning towards the man as he leans his elbows unto the desk. " That won't be an option , now will it?"

Max shakes his head, his blonde head of hair flying before he dismisses himself by walking out of the room, loaded with determination.

He knows what will happen.

He knows what will happen very well, actually.

No girl, no job and therefore, the end of his successful daily career and bill to happiness.

He better find her and he better find her quick.

He won't ponder what will happen if he doesn't.

In the room, Robby Ray opens his mouth, startling himself with an exhausted sigh as he brings his hand upwards to rub his forehead softly, feeling the start of a headache coming along.

His pupils skim the room, going over his awards, his successes, his accomplishments before it lands on the biggest accomplishment of all.

His hands speak for themselves as he leans over to take that silver framed picture in his hands and is faced with that picture perfect smile that belongs to his daughter, all flawless hair and tanned figure and sparkling eyes looking all vibrant and just so darn _happy _that its hard to picture her here.

Incognito, in hiding, in the hands of some foreign stranger that could be torturing her and agonizing her just for the benefit of self-pleasure.

He cringes at the thought and anger bubbles inside of him at the thought of his daughter ever getting hurt.

He's made a vow to protect her and take care of her and be her constant ever since her mother died and he was forced to be the single parent that devoted his whole time catering to the broken child that was blinded into sadness and despair and angst.

Once again, he's managed to break the promise to the one he loved the most.

Fatherhood is no joke, its special and real and the sentiment is one that overpowers any other and surprises you constantly at the amount of love and adoration and _pride _you can feel for another human being.

Every single movement, every single minute that passes by between you and the child that you helped create overwhelms you and stuns you and simply makes that heart that you have blossom more, for that feeling, that feeling where you feel like your life is in place and that your important and that you actually _are _somebody, is one that can never go away.

When Miley Ray Stewart was born, all tiny bundle of pale beauty and a set of lungs that seemed to go on forever, he was hooked.

He was captivated and constantly glorified from her presence and the warm feeling that entered his heart and he realized then and there that he was going to save her from the troubles of the world with every willpower that he's got.

He hadn't expected to fail.

He just wants her to be happy, he wants to see her grow even more so to the beautiful lady that she has already become and as much as he fears the thought, wants to see her find that _soul mate, _one that will keep up his charade and give her eternal happiness for the rest of her life.

He wants to see the emotion that crosses her face when she gives birth to children of her own, wants to be the person she comes to when she has trouble guiding her children to the right direction and he wants to escape this world with a ghostly smile that he has done his duty and offer the one that marries his daughter the right to continue in his legacy.

He just wants to hear her say '_daddy' _one last time.

He places his head in his fingers and lets out a surprising yelp of frustration, of agony, of despair.. A cry of help if you will before he breathes in again and fights to not let his emotions get the best of him.

He'll find her… he has to find her.

Miley Ray Stewart is his life.

He can't go through life without her and he'll fight to get her back.

Money be damned, for God sakes... it's his daughter out there.

--

He remembers the look on his face.

He remembers pain and hurt and that powerful aching in his heart that he's never had before when he saunters back into that bathroom, something emotional attacking him fiercely when he sees it.

The blood, the storming wind that whips himself in the face from the shattered window straight in his line of vision, the bloody bat merely seconds away from the pool of red concoction on the ground.

He remembers releasing a bloody scream, the sound of her name coming out from his distraught lips before he falls to the ground, puts his helpless face into his hands and lets it all out.

He's been doing it a lot, lately.

Getting all emotional and what not.

Its all because of _her, _the girl… the girl that has his heart and departed with it.

The girl bruising him and staking a knife through his heart within each second that strolls on by.

The girl that is missing.

_Missing, _he thinks, closing his eyes as he feels like his heart is going to saunter out of his chest.

How could of he had let that happen?

He was supposed to protect her, shield her from darkness and more hurt than she was already dealing with, that she's already practically drowned in but instead, he's marked hurt and pain as a daily cycle for her and made her fall straight into the arms of the enemy.

How could he let this happen… He's her bodyguard for God sakes.

He needs an escape, he needs to get his mind off of it, the pain is reeling him in, the pain is _killing _him, he feels like he can't breath, like his chest is on fire so he does it.

He turns on the TV.

He can't handle it, the emotional distress, the wary thoughts flashing through his head, its cowardly and he knows denial is floating up his river but he can't grab himself to keep thinking about her.

In the hands of that kidnapping _freak. _

The look on her face, the assistance she desperately needs yet can't reach.

No one can… he knows it, everyone he knows is a mess.

He can hear it.

Frankie hasn't even come out of his room since he's heard.

His littlest brother fucking adores that girl…. He does too.

He shakes his uncombed mess of brunette locks swiftly before switching the channel and pain shifts inside of him the minute his eyes set on the image that's attacking him on the damn television.

A picture of her…. _smiling. _

How can they torture him like that? How can anyone seem to want to _hurt _her.

He can feel his resolve breaking and the pressure build inside of him and before he knows it, he releases that strong darkness that has been looming inside of him since he found out.

He feels the tears before he hears the sound of him breaking and before he knows it, he's flinging the remote control at the TV to get that darn thing to shut the hell up.

He hears the vague sound of footsteps and his door opening and before he knows it, the alerting feel of his neck hairs standing up envelops him but he won't turn around to check who the perpetrator is.

He won't.

He's too numb, he's too far deep, he can't _breathe. _

He doesn't know if he wants to.

Miley Ray _Stewart _is missing, he feels like he's lost somewhere out there too.

He hiccups and he shakes and he's vibrating around the arms of the damn _stubborn _person ( one that can't take a hint, he supposes) that wraps their arms around him and whispers comforting words into his arms.

He builds a fight with that person.

How could they expect him to be okay? He fucking loves that girl and she's missing.

She's missing and its all his fault.

He should've never left her.

She needed him.. Even though he'd broken her friend, broken her and she has constantly told him many times that she was refusing their love, what they shared, what they were experiencing… he should of never left her.

He left, she was vulnerable and therefore, she got hurt.

He should have never left.

It was all his fault and now he may never get to see her again.

He's having difficulty breathing and his chest is heaving painfully and he feels the coldness rush through his body and he hopes to God that someway, somehow, he'll be able to find her.

He can't lose her, not now…

He loses her and he loses himself, his heart and his sanity.

Miley Ray Stewart is his world, and in just a matter of seconds, he's managed on shattering it.

"Everything's going to be okay, Shane." She murmurs, placing his head on the crook of her neck.

He's enveloped with the smell of strawberry essence and the flinging bounce of curls hitting his nose and he knows who it is instantly.

His mother.

Only _she _could know just what to say and just what to do to actually make him _believe _it.

He's not sure he could believe what is coming out of her lips anymore.

"I'm not sure anymore, mom. I'm not sure of anything." He whispers dejectedly. " I love her, mom."

He imagines the shock that comes to her face as he releases the purr of words that he's been dying to let the world know before he hesitantly looks up at her, catching her expression.

He's surprised to see no sign of shock and or surprise from the round of words that escaped his lips.

He just told her he loved her, _her…_the girl missing in question.

How can she be so calm?

She kisses his ear and brushes her fingers unto the damp, soft feel of his hair before deciding to speak. " I know, baby boy." She's known all along, the glances they shared were self-explanatory. " We'll find her, she'll come back. I can promise you that."

Shane's always been a mama's boy, his first word was 'mama' and he's been teased continuously at school for following every exact order his mother damn well put up to the table.

He believed everything she said and followed every action she damn well asked him to do.

He wasn't sure he could believe what came out of her lips this time.

He isn't sure of anything anymore.

Miley Ray Stewart is gone.

---

She remembers the first time she found out.

She walked into school the next day, the day after her _breakdown, _the day after she had purposefully tormented her ex-best friend in front of the whole student body because of spite and pain and jealousy and _revenge._

She hadn't expected vengeance to nip her on her ass as a result.

Its true what they say, isn't it? What goes around, comes around.

She thought the words were simply a myth. Seriously, the thought of karma suddenly creeping up on you and destroying your life was one that she thought wasn't possible.

Until she walked in that school.

She was dressed terribly, all baggy sweat attire and exhausted figure, hair messily placed into a bun at the top of her head and avoiding those group of people that she had dared to call friends.

Her poor choice in judgment had haunted her all night, she'd tossed and turned and had an unsettling feeling in her stomach that just wouldn't go away.

She didn't know what it was, she didn't know why it was haunting her, but it was there and it was _still _there when she walked into that school that day and she knew something was wrong.

She found out when she first walked into that place that was all about education and the future, when really, all we cared about in the moment was the latest gossip.

Everyone kept staring at her, like literally.

Glances kept storming her way and while she was used to it, these ones were one all too _suffocating, _compassionate glances were given to her, despair was thrown to her, hell one person even so much as patted her on the shoulder as she walked by before shaking their head and wandering into the oblivion.

The whole school reeked of sadness… and for what?… she didn't know.

The second time she realized something was wrong was when she noticed all too well that Miley wasn't at school.

At all.

She checked. It was hidden and all, her still having to pretend like if she hadn't cared but she'd walked everywhere she could possibly think of just to find her.

She hadn't.

Worry started to upset her stomach.

Miley _never _skipped school. _Ever._

Something was wrong, but as usual, she pushed it to the back of her mind, thinking nothing of it.

The second thing she noticed was that Shane wasn't anywhere near the school.

That was strange.

As much as it was comforting not having to see him for a day and the thought of Shane and Miley atleast keeping their distance somewhat satisfied her, he was supposed to be around her 24/7.

It was his duty and it was his job to keep her best friend- sorry _ex- _safe under any costs.

And he wasn't doing it.

Something was wrong.

She needed answers.

So she did what any girl would have to to get it.

She pounced on the nearest victim.

She grabbed a fistful of his shirt, catching his curly lock of head bouncing as she dragged him to the janitors closet and locked the door before allowing light to enter the dark, _petite _room around them.

"Where's Miley?" His face fell and he scratched his neck uncomfortably and that seemed to irk her even more.

What the hell was going on?

"Where's Miley?" She repeated again, it came out sharper this time and she was surprised she even managed to squeak it out at all from the hammering her heart was doing inside.

"You mean you don't know?" He whispered, his face was filled with depression and sadness and that seemed to scare her even more.

What does she _not _know? Her television busted on her last minute last night and her computer hadn't been working for months.

What could she have possibly have missed in a day?

"Know what?" She bit out forcefully. " What's going on, Nick?"

She was met with silence.

"Answer me, damnit!" She wanted answers, why was he taking so long? What was going on?

"Miley's missing." He finally stated and that was it for her.

Her head spun and she took a limp step back in shock, feeling the wind knock out of her.

It wasn't minutes before her brunette long strands of hair was whipping back and forth in disbelief before she fell to her knees and started hyperventilating.

How? Why? _When?_

This couldn't be happening… Not now, not to _her. _

She feels Nick's arms around her, trying to console her but she desperately and forcefully pushes him away.

This wasn't real.

It couldn't be real.

Surely, she was getting punked…. Right?

_Right? _

She looks back up, squinting her eyes as she tries to read his eyes for any sign of lies, any sign that he was joking and a camera would come shooting out with an announcer saying '_Gotcha' _.

She realizes it when she finds none.

Miley Ray Stewart was gone and the last thing she had said was a pair of hurtful words planned to sting and hurt and _break _the poor girl.

She was hiccupping and shaking and clutching on to the arms of Shane's brother in a quickening speed, allowing his assuring words to rush through her ear.

She was coming back.. Miley.

She had to.

She wouldn't believe otherwise.

Miley Ray Stewart is going to come back to her and everything will be okay again, their life will return back to normalcy.

She knows that's not true.

That boy, the one they both love will always be between them, always.. But she'll gladly give him up, she'll work something out, she'll do anything.

All she wants is her best friend back.

All she wants is to tell her best friend she's _sorry_.

She's scared she'll never get that chance.

--

_Its dark. Annoyingly dark, he realizes as his eyes wildly look around for any common sense on his whereabouts. _

_He finds none. _

_Where the hell __**is **__he? _

_He can't be out here, wherever he is… with her longing for him to find her. _

_How is he supposed to find her, to bring her back, to continue his search if he's stuck somewhere beneath the shadows? _

_Miley Ray Stewart needs him and he's not letting go this time, not again. _

_He needs to get out and he needs to get out fast. _

_**Now. **_

_He's wracking his brain for possible ideas, anything that will get him out of this hell hole, this brick wall that is another obstacle blocking him from seeing the girl that he's in love with, that's crying out for him, helpless and defeated and just so damn __**tired **__of sadness when he sees it. _

_That explosive wind slapping him in the face before that excruciating light blinds his eyes and __**she **__stands in front of him, all dirty fried brunette hair, pale skin and that disheveled dress she was wearing when he left her in that bathroom. _

_The dress that has been haunting his very mind since she disappeared. _

_That girl, that he's been longing for since she ended that relationship they had formed. _

_**Miley. **_

_His legs pick up speed almost instantly and before he knows it, he's hovering in front of her, looking at her dumbly and speechlessly before crushing her into an embrace. _

_His embrace. _

_He still can't believe it. _

"_Miley?" He breathes out in disbelief. " God, Miles." He sighs out as he attacks her face into kisses, kissing every inch of skin that is revealed for him to see. _

_He can't believe it. _

_Her… in his arms… where she belongs. _

_It almost feels too good to be true. _

_It is, he realizes as he realizes she isn't re-acting.. To anything. _

_Its like she's numb, its like she's not __**there, **__its like she's immune to him and the feelings he awakens in her… and she's so painfully thin.. Its startling him. _

_What the hell is going on? _

"_Miley." He frowns worriedly as silence consumes the air. " Miley, what-" _

"_You need to find me, Shane." She speaks… she sounds so weak and vulnerable and it comes out so raspy and so unlike that voice that he loves, he's absolutely petrified. _

_He's practically scared out of his mind and howling with anger when he notices the bruises on her skin. _

_His hands are tracing them an instant. _

"_Miley… w-what the hell happened to you?" _

"_You need to find me, Shaney." She repeats again, emotionless. "Now." _

"_Who did this to you!" He screams and he feels like he can actually __**kill **__someone, like literally. _

_Who the hell could actually do such a thing?_

" _I need you, Shane… come looking for me." She retorts, reaching out to caress his cheek. _

"_How the hell am I supposed to find you!" He storms, feeling desperation crawl up inside of her. He just wants her back, is that so much to ask? _

" _The bridge, rockerfellar." She squeaks out and he realizes then and there that her breathing is become indifferent… she can't breathe. _

"_Miley-" He's opening his arms, ready to crush her into his embrace when she pulls back. _

"_Hurry." She answers. _

"_Miley-" _

"_I love you." She whispers before she fades and he's left there, standing, in the darkness by himself. _

_Standing in the darkness with a broken heart. _

"_I love you too." He whispers to himself, he's going to find her, he will… he just doesn't know how. _

_And its killing him. _

The rain is pounding against his window when he wakes up disoriented and sweaty and clammy hands working up a sweat as it shakes like there's no tomorrow.

His heart is on fire and its beating painfully against his chest as he tries to gain some focus on his whereabouts'.

He sees the shape of his flat screen TV from the distance and his brother sleeping on his bed, all open mouthed and snores coming out of his mouth when he turns his head and he slumps back into the pillows, startled and overwhelmed and emotions swirling inside of him.

It felt so real.

He places a hand over his heart to resurrect it back to its normal pace as he works on getting his breath back all the while going through the whole content of that dream that had bestowed itself upon him.

_She _felt so real.

It was like she was actually there, begging him to come find her and that nagging feeling in his head that he needs to find her and quickly becomes stronger.

Miley needs him, only _him _to destruct the two worlds that has separated them from seeing each other again and he's damn well going to find her.

He promised himself to protect her and to guard her from the troubles of the world and while the latter didn't work he's going to damn well make sure he brings her back to where she belongs.

He just wishes he knew where to start.

He's pondering his every possibility, every possible place that she may be when something in his head makes him freeze.

' _The bridge, rockerfellar' _

His face crumples into confusion and he grabs his hair in frustration. What the hell could that possibly mean?

What the hell does _that _have anything to do with Miley's kidnapping?

And then it all clicks into place, like he can actually hear that 'click' sound sound in his head when he figures out the meaning behind those words.

The bridge… rockerfellar.

There's a bridge not far from here, on rockerfellar avenue, beside it is a warehouse, its old, and abandoned and some people say its proved to be a haunted house.

Someone dared to go in there once and never came back the next day.

He knows the thought is scary and he knows that he could probably be labeled as a lunatic for going through with this but he's acting on impact and something in his gut is telling him that he _has _to do this so he'll allow himself to go off on the loony bin for a while and go through with it.

He whips the covers off of him and bounces down the stairs until he takes his leather jacket off its coat rack and slams it on his body.

His fingers fumble with the pocket until he finds what he's looking for, that item, that black item that can literraly kill someone on the spot.

That gun.

And then he's out the door and on the road to finding the love of his life in an instant.

Miley Ray Stewart is missing and he's determined to find her… above all cost.

--

_So there you have it guys, the chapter that has been missing for the past few weeks. Yes, I know its late and I'm sorry but ive been busy with exams and personal affaires so again, I apologize. _

_I do have some time on my schedule though so I will be posting more chapters up frequently so don't worry. _

_I was also wondering if you guys could do me a favor, check out my new story: Crawl…. it's a shiley, and I already technically have the first chapter done so just send me a review and tell me what you think. _

_Until then, _

_Peace. Love. Shiley._


	13. Chapter 12: Sorry seems to be the

_Chapter 12: Sorry seems to be the hardest word. _

' _Sorry seems to be the hardest word, but in this case, I mean it' _

She remembers the first time she woke.

She was disoriented and tumbling with hunger and her wrists felt like someone set them on fire, her head was rippling with pain and there was a particular numbness situated somewhere on her body but there was something that she realized in her pursue for recognition.

It was dark.

Really dark, she figured. Her blue pupils moved about, searching for anything, everything, certain people she knew or two but she couldn't see a darn thing.

And that's when fear commenced to captivate her.

Her neck hairs stood in alert and she bit her lip a little too hard like she did whenever she was petrified and she let out an earnest prayer to that big guy in the sky that reigned over the heavens and provided health and security for all of mankind.

She was kind of hoping, he'd fly in with his super powers and provide light for her to at least see.

There was something she didn't like about this place, an oddity of some kind or some emotional unsettling ran through her and it was then that she realized that this place gave her the chills.

Something wasn't right.

And then she remembers it all.

The pounding of her heart, the shrieking, the tears, the wounded feel of her heart battling against her chest before that burning pain situated at the back of her head and then blank.

It's not even seconds before she tries desperately, arms flailing and legs restlessly moving about, to depart.

She has no real idea where she is or how she even got where she is and the freaking knowledge almost makes her wants to cry.

Literrally, she's at the point of crying right now.

It seems like crying is all she ever does lately and she wants to know why?

Hasn't she been through enough?

She forces herself, with immense effort, to focus on freedom and a safe flight home as opposed to questioning her status quo and the terror the world only seems to enjoy harassing her with.

She gives up, dejected and weak and fragile when she realizes her struggle is a force that won't get her anywhere.

She can't move.

She doesn't know how or why but she can't and she feels her heart racing faster then ever and her eyes going wider and that's when her fear decides to light itself up a notch.

(Insert the start of waterfalls here)

She can't stop it. Crying, she means.

Her life flashes before her eyes.

She means it, from birth to the unknown habitat she has now and then she's thinking of _him. _

Shane.

His brunette hair that marvels her with its soft texture, and those glorious lush chocolate colored eyes of his and that explosive body of his that makes her mouth water every time.

Those hands, that smile, that striking personality.

And then she's far into the future, what with the two story house and the white picket fence, and the pair of swings followed by that delicate porch and those 2.5 kids running around screaming with delight.

She sees a little boy with raven colored hair and blue eyes with a thirst for adventure and a little girl with swaying light brunette hair and sparkling brown eyes and a beautiful smile that can darn well make anyone fall into cardiac arrest.

She sees her and Shane, cuddled up in each other as they watch _their _kids swarming around, happy and lively and just living their life.

And that's when her lukewarm tears drip against her cheeks rapider and she feels like someone's freaking pierced a knife through her heart and is continuing to stab her like she's working some treadmill.

She may never get out of here.

She may never set foot on freedom and fame and family and love ever again.

She may never see Shane ever again.

Shane. She thinks, and the tears burn her pupils as they brim once again against her own will.

She never even told him she loved him back.

She does, a whole lot, actually.

And the last thing she had left him with was a flurry of broken words and angry spats and a false indication that she had no replica feeling of the sentiments he had for her.

She may never have the two story home and the white picket fence and the 2.5 kids she's dreamed of with the man she loves in the near future and that makes her feel like she's freaking suffocating.

She may never see her father, or Denise, or Nick, or little Frankie and her fans and her heart breaks just a little more.

She may never get to see Mitchie again and as much as their state right now is completely ridiculous and out of bounds and just so crazy, she still loves that girl with every thing in her and she doesn't want to depart this world feeling this immense hate radiating from her ex-best friend to her.

She doesn't want to depart without so much as a goodbye.

Her mind reels, and she's starting to feel light-headed and she's guessing that everything is just too darn much, the surreal reality that is creeping up behind her is just too much for her to handle and too much for her to ponder and she feels her body just… give up.

And so everything turns black again and then bam! She's thrown back into the blankness.

In the midst of the fabrication of the world turning dark on her and her sentiments exploding on her like if someone had just taken the air she had to breathe and ran away with it, she ponders…

How the hell could the world have so much hate for one person?

---

She awakes to the profuse darkness once again later on.

Dramatics gone through the window and she's slightly more… _Zen. _

Okay, that's all bullshit because really, she can't take it anymore. She has no real indication of where she is or who even brought her here, she's freaked out of her mind and completely petrified and honestly she's just yearning for some of those broad shoulders( Shane's to be specific) to wrap around the whole of her body and give her a kiss on the temple that just magically makes her worries just vanish and the world seem better or a dose of her father's hot loco choco and his comforting arm around her shoulder when he whispers ' _Everything's gon' be alright, bud' _

She's freaking in out of her head right now and she wonders how out of everyone in the whole world she is picked to feel damages and pain and hurt and the immensity of how it feels to have the whole world turn against you.

She knows she's being dramatic and totally paranoid and she thinks she has a right to, don't you think?

What with the fact that she's buried in some hellhole that she has no idea how to exit from.

She's hyperventilating when she hears footsteps circling through the room and she honestly feels like she just might die from fear.

She can practically feel the sweat beads falling from her head to the floor due to all the anxiety and the fear swarming through her chest.

"You know?" She hears and she gulps thickly for she hates the voice and the man already. He makes her uncomfortable and his voice gives her the shivers ( not in the good way) and its not all because she has no idea who the hell the person is.

Something about him doesn't feel right, she can already tell the guy is unpleasant from the sound of her voice.

Oh sweet nibblets, she is going to die.

"I've been watching you, for the longest time, actually." He continues and the way he says it, his tone, makes her feel sick. "Those eyes, that hair, God, those _legs_." He emphasizes. " You really know how to make a guy go crazy."

She doesn't want to make him go crazy, she practically screams in that mind of hers, she just wants to go home.

Home, where there's security and her family and Shane.

She's freaking hoping this is all a dream or some stupid practical prank where Ashton Kutcher jumps out with a freaking camera and tells her she's been punked.

She knows, just knows, this is reality and her desperate attempts of normalcy are futile when lightness suddenly surrounds her and she is looking straight into the eyes of the devil.

Seriously, not kidding, the actual devil.

He has long swaying brunette hair that is in dire need of a wash and falls to his shoulder, grimy green eyes that are leering at her like she's the cat and he's the dog that he's supposed to be running around to catch, he reeks of disgust and his clothes are worn out and grimy and she is pulled into a position of even more discomfort.

She's imagining horns on that disfigured face of his and a red tail, and when he smiles that sick, sadistic smiles of his that makes her want to puke everything she has ever eaten in her life, she refrains from pulling out a mirror to show him the exact image of disgust she is laying her eyes on.

She actually would but something is wrong with her hands. She realizes all too soon she is tied up.

She's pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of movements and she realizes all too quickly that he is walking towards her.

With that look on his face and that little smirk appearing on his lips and how fast he's approaching her she can't help that frightening chill to resurface.

She feels his breath on her neck, from behind her and she closes her eyes shut desperately to prevent herself from crying out for help, for crying out in general.

She's watched the movies, she knows what happens.

He runs his disgusting looking nails through her hair and it takes everything in her not to just yell at him to stop.

Fear is preventing her from doing so.

"You know, I've always wanted to run my fingers through your hair." He murmurs, getting a whiff through his nose. " _So_ soft."

"Do you know how long I've waited for this moment? _Planned_ for this moment?" He continues, hands wandering and she flinches. She doesn't like anyone touching her like that except Shane. " Just you and me, no distractions, no stupid father running around, no useless _bodyguard._"

She sees his eyes darken and his hand clench into fists at his last word and she can see the chemistry of his anger pulsing through her veins and he turns to her, eyes wild and feirce and anger so transparent that she actually gasps.

"You shouldn't love him!" He cries out, as if the notion was ludicrous. "He's not right for you, he's not _the _man for you."

And you are, she thinks with disbelief, opting not on telling him that to his face. It seems he translates her facial action in a different matter.

"Oh don't give me that!" He barks, grabbing a hold of her shoulder, awful painful grip, thank you. " I see the way you look at him, like he's your 'rainbow' or the love of your life or something. That should be me!" He finishes off, applying pressure to his grip on her shoulder and she whimpers out in fright, tears brimming in her eyes.

And it seems he notices because he suddenly recoils, like if he's been slapped- thank the lord for the space- and he suddenly looks at her like a lost, saddened little puppy.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs, fingertips grazing the hand-shaped imprint he left on her shoulder. She winces at his touch. " Did I hurt you?"

He's expecting something, an answer and right now she'll do anything just so he can up and fly away from her life, she just wants to go home.

So she nods.

She apparently wasn't rational for he 's at her side in seconds and he has his hand on her cheek and she shivers in disgust, him apparently taking it the wrong way.

"My touch feels good doesn't it?" He's giving her a toothy grin and she really wishes he'd just shut that mouth. " It's okay, you make me feel all kinds of things and most times your not even in the same room as me." He laughs and she grimaces.

She can feel his other hand on her bare legs and she's rapidly feeling uncomfortable and unsettled and she really wishes Shane would just fly in on some horse and whisk her away to safety like her personal knight in shining armor.

His hand on her legs are inching higher and higher and she can see his intentions in his eyes and the thought makes her queasy and before she knows it, she's blurting out in protest.

"Stop it!" She blurts, eyes wide. " Don't touch me!"

"Honey, its okay." He mumbles, brushing her bangs from her face. " It's just me, I love you."

"Yeah, well, when are you going to realize I don't love you, you twisted freak!" She doesn't know how she mustered up the courage to say the words she did but she did and she can't help that pleasant feeling of a job well done brew into her chest.

That is until she sees the anger being given to her and that queasy feeling resurfaces again.

"You don't mean that." He laughs, and his eyes are twinkling but she can tell his happiness is forced. "Your such a kidder, you know that? I love that about you."

"You don't know ape-shit about me and I meant what I said!" She shrieks. " You're a creep and disgusting and you make me wanna puke and-"

Smack!

She's pulled out of her angry rant by the feel of someone's fist colliding with her pale face. She recoils back, letting out a grunt of pain and tears are burning her round blue pupils as she looks up at him, tears surrounding her vision.

"Don't you dare say that ever again!" He screeches out. "You love me, okay? We're in love and we're happy and we're going to live the rest of our lives happily in love like the fairytales!" He smirks. " I'll make sure of it."

And with that he storms off, fury consuming him and she can't help herself from falling into another episode of tears.

--

She wants to escape.

She _needs _to escape.

Before _he _comes back.

She heard him leave. She doesn't know how or when he left or how she even managed to hear him but she figures she has supersonic hearing because she hears a door slamming fiercely shut and the sounds of vague footsteps before its back to silence.

She's spent the whole of her silence brewing up a scheme to just depart before he comes back, with an ulterior motive.

One she might suffer more the consequences for.

She's just aching for home, she'll do anything right now to be in the comfort of her own home, in the arms of the people she loves while she pigged out in any food she could provide in her little thin body.

Its freezing here, she hates that. Its freezing and she's petrified and she has a feeling that if she stays here, more damage will come, in ways that she doesn't want anyone doing to her, in a way that she isn't comfortable with and that's why she wants to escape.

She's opted contacting the police, really, she has.

She's not that stupid.

But her hands are tied up and tied up pretty darn tight actually and she can't make movements, therefore, contacting police is a no-show.

She feels like the rope is a good definition of her life.

She feels like someone put a rope over her and is strangling her with it. She opts she'd rather deal with that then stay one more minute in this hellhole.

She's crying again, and she hates it, because she's so vulnerable and she realizes then that she is so … dependant on others but she can't help it.

She's stuck here, in the oblivion, with some psycho that wants to eat her alive or slice her body up till his anger transfuses away and she just really wants to go home.

Why couldn't the universe go her way for once?

She hears it again.

The sound of footsteps and this time they are more rushed and rapid and her heart starts thumping, thumping harshly against her ribcage.

She is going to die.

Right now.

In an unknown destination, because of an unknown stranger, with not so much as departing words to the ones whom she loves.

She shakes her head wildly and gulps thickly for she doesn't want to die, she can't die, she's 16 and has a whole lot more in front of her and so much dreams and talent that she hasn't accomplished, she hasn't quite succeded her motive in life and this can't be the end of her journey.

It can't be, but it is and she has to accept that.

She quickly disbelieves it when she hears the sound of _his _voice.

"Miley!" Its desperate and re-occurring and hope flies into her chest in an instant for that's her rescuer, he's come through and he's coming to get her and she can't be any happier.

Shane.

She hears it again, the sound of her name and despite the weakness she is feeling and the disorientation running through her veins, she manages to utter out a reply.

"Shane!"

"Miley?!" There's disbelief in his tone and she can hear him rummaging about, trying to find her voice. " Miley!"

"Shane!" She screeches, her lungs coming out in that one call. "Shane, hurry, I'm scared."

"Miley!" He calls out once again and he's closer now, she can tell. " I'm coming, just keep calling for me."

So she does, she keeps calling, even though there's a throbbing in her head that's telling her she's getting a headache but none of that matters to her as she's doing it.

She's escaping, she's getting free.

She sees him when he rushes in.

He's out of breath , wearing that jacket and carrying a gun but that relieved smile he carries on his face grows as he sees her and for a minute, their eyes lock and she smiles back, albeit weakly but its still there.

She's going home and its all because of him. It always has been. He always saves her.

His smile disappears when he takes in the bruise on her face.

He rushes to her in an instant, fists clenched and jaw set and eyes immensely dark.

She'd _so _tell him he was sexy when mad if it was the right place and she wasn't scared out of her mind.

"Who the hell did that to you?" He growls and for a minute, she's startled, he's never spoken to her like that.

"I… I don't know, I- It doesn't matter." She sobs out, in the midst of all the tears. " Shane just, just hurry."

He nods, anger still apparent when he moves to untie her hands and she braces herself for that sick feeling has resurface and she knows he's coming.

"H-how did you get here anyway?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Shane." She sputters out softly and its then when he turns towards her does she realize the blood on his cheek.

"Your bleeding." She whispers, and the phrase makes her heart break into pieces.

"Don't care."

"Shane-"

"Don't you know you can get arrested for stepping into a property that isn't yours?" Shane jumps at the sound and she whimpers for he's back.

Their eyes instantly meet the eyes of that wicked kidnapper of hers and the guy actually has the nerve to smirk cruelly in their direction.

She sees the anger in Shane growing and the way he stalks towards the guy and she can tell this isn't going to go well.

She can only hope Shane doesn't get hurt in all of this.

"Don't you know you can get arrested for kidnapping an innocent girl?" Shane growls as he approaches her kidnapper and the man smirks, egotistically.

"She doesn't love you, hooligan. Go home."

That's all he can get before Shane's lunging towards him and attacking him on the floor and tosses her kidnapper a striking punch in the face that his him grunting out in immense pain.

Their wrestling now, her kidnapper( Sam, she figured out) recoils back with a punch of his own and their rolling around, punching, yelling, kicking and violently expressing their hate for each other.

Sam violently somehow manages to throw Shane into the wall and she screams both fear for the boy that she is desperately in love with and the vile way he was thrown unto the wall.

Shane grunts, passionately pained and she screams out his name helplessly as Sam approaches him, breath erratic and eyes suicidal like as he pounces on Shane.

He smirks deviously over at Miley before rummaging into his pants and taking out a vibrator ( I don't know if they call it that) and setting it against Shane's neck , Shane moaning out in pain as it electrically bruises him and shoots him into unconciousness.

"Shane!" She screeches at the top of her lungs, heart racing.

Sam rises, stalking over to Miley before he's gripped her by her hair and punched her in the face once again.

"You called him didn't you?!" He spat and she shakes her head but he won't have any of it. " You did!" He laughs, shaking his head. " Your going to fucking regret that."

She whimpers as he presses kisses to her neck, hands wandering as his reeking breath tickles her neck.

"Feels good, doesn't it!" He yells cynically, receiving sobs. " If I can't have you, no one can and it sure as hell isn't going to be that bodyguard of yours!"

She whimpers out in fright as he's tearing apart the pieces of her dress and she's shaking her head back and forth as his hands instinctively move out to remove her bra and she's got her eyes closed when she expects the breeze of no material surrounding her breasts when he removes it and is surprised to feel none.

"Yeah well, your not getting her either!" Is all she hears and she opens her eyes automatically to see Shane on his feet, lunging Sam to the wall while throwing repeated punches to his stomach.

That's the same time the police arrives.

---

Everything is a blur is she's being led out- by what she realizes later on, the warehouse that she had been held hostage in.

She can hear people questioning her whether she is okay and telling her that her father is on her way but she blocks out all the noise.

She's free.

Sam is arrested and being treated with vile behavior from the police officers and she's just standing there, outside, freezing and disoriented and lightheaded but content.

She's free.

She feels a hand on her shoulder and she jumps about a mile high and terrifyingly whips around, eyes wide and filled with horror, calming at the sight of Shane standing before her.

They were separated against their own will as soon as the police stormed in, chief first thanking Shane for calling on his way to rescue her before arresting the sad, pathetic, scum that would waste his time trying to rape a sixteen year old girl.

He had to get checked for injuries as did she and any bodily harm and she figures he must of ditched them or something for he wasn't supposed to be in front of her, looking at her, but he is and she's glad.

They spend time just spent in a heated locked gaze between the two of them, the past few minutes still so surreal to the two of them until finally, their locked in an embrace.

She's not sure when they moved, or who set out to be in each other's arms first but they were there and she felt that she has never felt safer in her whole life then in his arms.

She's feeling lightheaded and faint and she can feel darkness looming around her and she knows there's one last thing she has to do before she gives in.

So she does it.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, its faint and so soft that she isn't even sure he can hear it but he had, clearly even and he simply kisses her temple as a reply.

He'll forgive her again and again if it meant he can hold her in his arms like this for the rest of his life.

And then it all turns blank.

--

_So yeah, this is the chapter. You guys should be happy because I finished this at 12:23 in the morning just so I could make you guys happy. I freaking love you guys, lol. Review, review, review._


	14. Chapter 13: Look after you

_Chapter 13: Look after you_

She can't see.

Like really.

All she see's are blinking lights, and a blur of people and she's consumed by loud voices, crowded by various people and she feels like she can't breathe.

Her stomach is doing drastic flips in her stomach and that nauseating feeling rises up in the center and she feels like she just might upchuck.

She can't handle this. Not now.

Not when all he sees is _him. _

Her attacker, with that gruesome hair of his and that reeking breath of his and his steel, cold eyes of his that gaze at her like she's a piece of meat just waiting to be devoured.

Flashes are shining and people are constantly milking in her process, wanting to know all about the story and what happened and how their teen _'princess' _has managed to succumb something that can very well mark and imprint and wound a girl for the rest of her life.

All she wants to do is forget about it.

Erase that freaking vivid memory plastered into her brain out of her mind and just delete the damn thing into the oblivion, somewhere else.

She just wants it placed somewhere else period.

But she can't. Its like she's breathing in it, the paparazzi keep mentioning it and bragging about it and slamming it in her face and she feels like she might just cry.

She can feel it. The waterfalls, the heaviness in her stomach, the tears burning against her orbs as a wet substance starts to gather around them.

They are all gathered around her and she just wishes they'd leave her alone, she hadn't expected this.

Sure, she'd expected a hell of a lot of buzz and media following her around and paparazzi sticking to her like peanut butter and jelly but she'd expected it earlier on in the afternoon.

It is early in the morning and she just wants to curl up into her own bed, in security, in an environment she is well acquainted with and try and get some sleep into her system.

She hadn't expected to wake up, seeing her father and her bodyguard looking down at her with concern and worry and finally being able to be released to come outside and find a spectacle of people waiting, pushing and shoving just to get a candid of her or a picture of her or simply to get the whole Hollywood story.

She hasn't answered to anything.

She just can't handle it all.

She's tired of all the paparazzi hovering over her and so she lifts her head up, tears filling her eyes, to meet the eyes of her father, silently screaming- no, _demanding _that he put a stop to this.

He's the freaking president, he should be able to _do _something about this.

She just wants this to all fade away.

She doesn't know if time or the universe or that freakin' guy that looks over the whole universe and provides shelter and love and nourishment for anyone that she damn well knows will freakin let her.

Her father kisses her on the temple and nods in complete understanding before barking orders and it seems like the loudness and intensity of the situation before her becomes stronger and more powerful and more earth shattering and she rubs her temples to keep herself soothing and calm and refrain from not getting a panic attack.

She can still see _him, _in her mind. He just won't go away! And she finds herself back at warehouse, tied up and his hands roaming over her body and that evil glint in his eyes when he tears apart her dress and starts working on destructing the whole of her.

Piece by Piece.

Someone in the midst of the crowd, reaches out and touches her, like actually _touches _her and it feels like her lungs are on fire and that particular touch sparked out a whole immensity of fear that can't be described for she's shaking and screaming and tears are leaking down her cheeks and he looks _so _much like him, Sam, that she feels like she's going to faint.

That is until _he _slips his hands into hers.

She looks up when those big, warm hands of hers take hold of her small, trembling little ones and she sees his face, he looks like he's not affected, like he doesn't _care _and his jaw is set and his eyes are stone-like but she can read him perfectly well.

She _knows _him.

He's genuinely concerned and its killing him that he can't do anything to make her feel better and she realizes that this whole fiasco, this whole traumatic experience must kill for him to watch, as she stays haunted by it, affected by it, drowning in it.

So he puts his hand at the small of her back and threads his fingers through hers and he's rubbing small, soothing circles to get some normal, rhythmic sort of relaxation through her veins and in that moment, she feels like its just him and her.

Shane Grey and Miley Ray Stewart.

There's no paparazzi and hovering people, there's no father getting furious and barking orders as he handles the media, there's no possibility of rumors and more drama coming off from the display of affection being presented between the teen's national 'princess' and her faithful bodyguard that also happened to be her knight in shining armor when she was held captive against her own will.

Its just him and her and she feels all her problems fading away.

She doesn't see _him _lurking in the background. He's in prison, where he belongs and for that splitting moment with his hand through hers and that look Shane is giving her with millions of people present.

She can actually believe it.

Atleast for a little while.

She keeps her hand in his as they finally reach the mansion and she's embraced by the whole of the people that she loves and cares about and each return that love that she feels with no doubts or questions asked.

She squeezes and holds on for all she's got even as they let go of her.

He'll let her hold on forever and beyond if he'll have to.

---

She hasn't talked much.

At all, actually.

And he wouldn't be lying if it said it fucking scares him.

He watches her, with his speculating brown eyes and his worn out, sun kissed face and his lips are thinning as he becomes drenched with thought, forehead crinkling in concern and worry and his eyes holding an emotion that clearly spells distraught.

He doesn't like seeing her this way.

_She's _normally the happy one, smiling at everyone that passes her way and making conversation and stealing the attention of every person that is darn well in her radar just by that goofy, young, sarcastic persona of a person that is simply Miley Stewart.

She has a radiance and a grace about her that rocks everybody to her core and can make everyone fall in love with her just by a smile or a simple thing that she does.

That's exactly what he loves about her.

Her simplicity.

She doesn't need it. Makeup and whatnot or expensive clothes and jewelry or the hottest new shoes that kids like to flash around these days.

She's flawless. Always, whether in sweat pants, hair pulled up into a messy pony tail and makeup less or simply in ratty little short shorts, a tank top and her hair framing her face messily, curly strands of hair uneven and yet making her look _so _perfect.

He guesses what he loves about her the most is that twinkle she gets in her eye, that sparkle, like if she's joyful to be alive and liberated and free to do what she pleases and it amazes him how someone, at her age could think so highly of the world and have such standards and thoughts at that age, when she's constantly in the public eye and being discriminated twenty four seven.

She is so brave and so confident and _so _amazing and that's what makes everyone fall in love with her, that twinkle being an added bonus.

He watches her, cuddling with Frankie as he talks animatedly towards her, telling her he missed her and that he never wants her to part from him again. Her breathing is accelerating and her hand squeezes on to his and she throws Frankie a smile that is partly genuine but the rest is fake. She's feigning everything is okay and trying to be strong for the little kid in front of her but he can see her walls breaking in front of him and he can see that ghost-like sentiment creeping up on her in her eyes.

He catches that vulnerability and that fragility and that weakness that is consuming her and he feels anger brew up into his chest and something explode in his chest that makes him want to scream loudly or punch someone's eyes out.

He hates that look.

He misses that sparkle.

He misses her, period.

He's been hovering over her hand and foot since this whole ordeal happened but he can't help it. He knows he's being paranoid and a bit too… controlling but he doesn't know if his heart can take it any longer.

The thought of losing her.

He can't deal with that. Just the thought, that flash of remembrance that invokes in him and he's flashed back to that pivotal moment when he could've lost her for good and that she could of disappeared from his world with no intention of coming back , and it scared him.

It petrified him. He can't live without her.

He's fucking in love with her.

And he thinks that's not even the worst of it.

He's so wrapped up in her, completely that he doesn't hear the door open and that graceful, powerful man come into the room until he speaks.

"You know, your going to form a hole in her skull if you keep lookin' at my little girl like that." He announces, making Shane reluctantly turn his head towards Robby Ray.

Robby Ray gives him a hint of a smile, patting his leg before sitting in the chair opposite him. "I never thanked you, Shane. "

Shane dismisses that phrase with a wave of a hand, what is there to thank him about? He didn't save Miley because of glory or recognition or because it was an obligation and he felt the need to do so.

He did it because he loves her and if he hadn't done something to get her back, he would've been broken.

She died and he would've died as well.

He never thought he would've imagined himself thinking those very thoughts but he had changed since the course of time he had met the remarkable teenager.

She changed his life.

She changed _him. _

And he hopes that someday, he could be every bit as incredible as she is.

"What's there to thank me for?" He murmurs, eyes still fixated on the girl that blows his breath away each and every single time he looks at her.

"You saved her, Shaney-boy." Robby Ray replies, completely serious and Shane is drawn into looking back at him. "When all hope is lost and I was stuck in darkness thinking I would never be able to see my lil darlin' again, _you _rode in on your white horse and that swaying hair of yours and retrieved her back for me. You're her hero, Shane." He smiles lightly. " Your everyone's hero. Your mine too."

"I'm not a hero." He retorts, shaking his head. " I'm just someone that strives to perfection to make his boss happy."

"No your not." He points out. "This wasn't something you just _had _to do and this wasn't something you had to do in order to prove to somebody that you are worth something. Shane, I've been watching you with my daughter and I think, hell know, that if it wasn't for the intense love you carry for my daughter… I wouldn't be lookin' at her right about now."

Shane looks up at him, shocked and mouth ajar. So he _knows? _How could he possibly…..?

Was he really that transparent?

Did his mother say something?

Did Nate betray him?

He has no idea, but he's a little freaked out.

"H-how….?" He trails off, evidently confused and Robby Ray laughs.

Robby Ray raises an eyebrow and gives him a pointed look. " Did you really think I wouldn't notice? I've lived with six brothers and sisters in one _trailer _park for Christ's sakes, I'd be a fool not to!" He says, voice octaving higher for a little second. " I think the hero persona you did for my daughter kind of cleared up my assumptions for me."

"You've known the whole time?" He manages to choke out and he feels like he's dreaming, like he'll suddenly wake up, drenched in sweat and look into pitch darkness and realize that this was all a figment of his imagination.

He actually pinched himself to watch it all play out.

All he got was a bruise as a reward.

Oh yeah, he was defiantly awake.

"I think I've known the minute you and Miley looked into each others eyes that day." He points out, remembering that introduction profusely. " Give or take, you guys may not have started what you had exactly that _day _but…. I knew there was something 'there' it was only a matter of time before you two hooligans explored it." He clasped his hand around the bedazzled teenager in front of him.

"Why do you think I picked you for the job?" He admits and Shane nearly chokes on his own spit.

What?

" I thought it was because I was built worthy enough to protect her." Shane muses aloud and Robby Ray shakes his head up and down in agreement.

"Dang straight, boy. But your also built worthy enough to _love _my daughter and I 've known that since you stepped into my office. You and Miley, you guys remind me of me and my deceased wife." Robby Ray tells him, smiling a sad smile. " I see potential and something _real _there, a love so strong and powerful and _great _that deserves to be released. Miley's mother and I didn't exactly make it to the end but you and Miley, I can see that happily ever after. You might just have to work for it."

Shane remains speechless, eyes reeling and heart accelerating and Robby Ray nods, understanding how that current position feels like.

He's been in that position many years ago.

"She's counting on you, Shane. She may not be showing it or expressing it but he's still haunting her inside and destructing the little piece of her she has left and you're the only one that can bring her back. She has her walls up and blocked around every piece of her and that's something I hadn't seen since her mother died." He swallows up the lump that he feels in his throat, willing himself not to cry. "You're the only one that can get through to her so do it as quick as possible."

Shane nods, silent vow being placed into his head. " I'll do it with every ounce of power that I have."

"That's all I wanted to hear." He replies back smoothly, crossing over to the door. " Oh and Shaney- boy?" He watches as Shane's eyes trace back to him. " You ever break my little darling's heart and I will break you, understand?"

He doesn't turn back around to see the reaction the kid has to his words. He just flounces out of that room, meeting the eyes of his childhood friend before placing an arm around her as he steers her towards the kitchen, in search of something to eat.

"She'll be alright." Denise tells him, patting his shoulder before fixing them both a couple of sandwiches and he knows that she means Miley and he knows.

Of course she will.

Shane is by her side and he knows that as long as he stays by her he has nothing to worry about. He knows that whole ' break her heart and I'll break you' speech he re-enacted was all futile because Shane would never do that.

Atleast not to his own daughter.

He loves her too much to be a fool and do so.

He's certain that his daughter will remain happy in his hands and he knows, that with Shane fixing back the pieces of her heart and the pieces of _her. _She will be.

It'll just take some time to get there.

"I know." He tells her, smiling at her with that charming smile of his. " I know that Denise, that's why I'm not all that worried. You've raised a wonderful young man, back there."

"Yeah? You've kinda raised a helluva daughter back there, too." Denise grins and he can't help himself, he grins too because he knows. Just like he knows her mother must be _so _proud of his little girl, just like he is.

"Think they'll get married?"

"Oh yeah."

"I better be retired by then." He jokes but there's an edge of seriousness laced into his tone.

Denise's laugh could be heard throughout all eternity.

---

The sun is glimmering beautifully around the whole of the world and the skies are this perfect shade of blue and the clouds are just so perfectly sculpted.

She hears the sound of animals, and co-workers from around her and she drowns into the quietness that consumes her.

This is her sanctuary.

Her little go-to-palace whenever things that are weighing her down are just too much and she can't handle the heaviness of it all.

She found this earlier in the week.

She needed to escape Shane and she needed to escape the hurt and the searing pain that slammed into her heart like a brick wall every single time she saw her former best friend.

She just needed a break, a little detour. A place to think and since the tree house provided too much memories and way too much heartache.

She resided into finding another place of her own.

She eventually found this place along her quest.

Its beautiful, a beauty that none can compare. Its simple and most would call this non-amusing and gruesome and just _disgusting _but she loves it and she's been coming here ever since.

Her parents bought this farm, when her mother was still alive and everyone was still happy and _they _were in love. Happy memories were constructed into this farm and when things became all too heavy and things were loaded into her mother's mind, her mom came here.

She's tried to be strong. Really, she has.

She has exploited this façade where what happened those short, couple days ago, which only seems like yesterday doesn't affect her anymore and that she's placed it all behind her but she knows better.

It still looms around her, _he _still looms around her and as much as she's trying to pry him away from her and just shove him somewhere else, he just keeps coming back, to haunt her, to destruct her and that's exactly why she put walls around every inch of herself.

She doesn't want to feel pain like that ever again.

All she's ever felt is pain and hurt and it's incredulous because she doesn't know what she has done that is so extraordinary and so disbelieving and cruel that landed her such a position in life.

She feels…. Defeated.

Like there is no more hope for her and while she's alive and in the presence of the one's she love and adores, she just feels like these kind of things will just keep happening to her.

So she stops trying, struggling. She stops _believing _in her happily ever after.

Its overrated and its just a complete myth. No one she knows has that 'happily ever after' and she's wasted her whole life searching for it with no avail.

So she's quitting.

And she'll spend the rest of her life just standing there watching as darkness consumes her higher and higher and more and more within each second that passes by.

She's freaking tired, is all.

Case closed.

But its not closed, its still open and he's still haunting her and she's still in love and she still… cares.

She tells herself that she's numb to these feelings that she's feeling inside, that she's not petrified and that she's not jumpy and that she's perfectly O.K

Here's a little hint, she's not.

She's not but she won't admit it.

She'll continue on with this façade for as long as she can.

Even though the girl she used to know is slowly fading away without a backward glance.

Its still quiet and she flutters her eyes closed at the feeling, no noise, no sound, nothing. Just her alone, wrapped up in serenity.

Atleast for that splitting moment.

She'll hold on to that moment for all she's got.

She wishes it can be all peaceful and whatnot for ever but that moment has to be crashed 'sometime' and she realizes all too well when it is when she realizes that a certain somebody has come into her sanctuary, alerting her of its presence before placing something over her shoulders.

She hadn't even realized she had been shaking until she feels that material being draped around her shoulders.

She looks up, straight into his eyes to see that hero of his, that one guy that has managed to save her against all odds, the guy that she loves with every fiber of her being.

And for a second, there's a mutual understanding that flows between the two of them.

No awkwardness.

No lingering feelings.

No smiles and warm looks.

Just understanding.

And then she tucks her arms into his grey sweater, its big on her and lands to her thighs but she feels protected, safe and it smells _exactly _like him and again, she's stuck in that splitting moment where its just him and her.

Her trying to survive the chaos that life throws at her and him, being there to catch her as she falls.

So she leaps forward and she falls.

She takes a plunge and releases all those emotions that are riling up inside of her, that are brewing up inside and she takes the bullet and explodes.

He holds her as she does it, he wraps his arms around her and he doesn't say anything but he does that one action that ensures he'll be there till she calms. He kisses her hair, and pulls her head flush into his chest and he holds her tighter and she reciprocates the gesture, holding on to him with all that she's got.

She's sobbing and she's shaking and there's big tears burning against her skin and she's sniffling dangerously, having a struggle with air to breathe.

But he's there.

By her side.

Trying to get her through it.

And she's letting him.

She's trying to tell herself that this, letting him hold her as she cries and letting him comfort her as she feels the world close up on her isn't a way of opening her walls.

But this is Shane Grey and he's been an exception to all her rules and it'd be futile if she tried to tell herself that she hadn't let him all the way in since she first laid her eyes on him.

So she continues to open her walls and he continues to try and heal her and….

It feels good.

---

Shane Grey couldn't sleep.

He's tried, believe him.

He's counted invisible sheep and contacted his brother and even tried singing some lullabies but it all worked with no avail.

He even watched home movies but that just seemed to intrigue him, not bore him and he found himself now looking at the pitch darkness surrounding him, completely awake.

And it was all because of _her. _

It amazes him, how different she is right now compared to the little girl he saw in the movies. The little girl in the movies all bright smile and bright eyes and energy and serenity and just… _bliss. _

She has that twinkle in her eyes and that independence he loves and that strong quality in her that has her battling any storm that comes her way.

That little girl version of Miley is a fighter and it amazes him how much she's transformed from that to an emotionless train wreck with no sense of direction and no way to pull herself back on her feet and keep moving.

He groans, pulling his pillow flush against his face before screaming into it.

Figures he'd be up all night and the one thing that's consuming his mind and consuming his life is Miley.

He can't help it though and he feels that its absolutely logical.

He can't stand this version of Miley.

So defeated. So broken and he ponders how she could've gotten so far into life and come out looking like that.

His eyes flash back to that earlier day, with her and him, together in that farmhouse and how she stuck to him as she sobbed and cried and shook and just released…

And he wonders how someone can keep picking and picking and picking at the girl until she finally explodes.

He just wants to fix it.

He wants to mend the pain and mend the insecurities and just mend _her. _

He just wants to see the Miley that he loves and cares about, he wants her back and he wants her to stay.

So he'll continue to look after her until that Miley resurfaces.

He wonders what she's doing right now, what she's thinking of and if she can handle facing the darkness that surrounds her room while she tries to sleep and somehow….,

He knows she's lying awake, in her bed, terrified of sleep and looking around with paranoia and fear.

He can just imagine it all in his head and he opts sneaking out of his room and coming into hers, to comfort her again, to _lull _her into sleep.

He hadn't expected for her to have the same idea and sneak into _his _room instead.

She's trembling again and she looks so thin and fragile and she's walking towards him with red eyes, and big lukewarm tears and a hopeless look in her eyes.

"I tried." She says. As simple and descriptive as it can get and he gets it.

So he does what any guy in his position would do.

He shuffles over, and pats the clear part of his bed, silently telling her to come on over and when she does, he nestles her into his arms and kisses the temple of her head and then he intertwines their fingers.

She's lulled into slumber by the sound of his heartbeat and once he hears her soft breathing run through the room, he knows for a fact, that she has turned herself into sleep.

So he watches her for a little while longer and his arms remain stable around her and then he gives in too.

And with that, both Shane and Miley fall asleep, at ease and in serenity.

With each other.

And somehow, somewhere, deep down inside. They both know its all going to be O.K

Someday.

----

_Hey guys! Well this is the next chapter! So this story has like six chapters left and I already have the ending figured out. Its just the whole in-between ordeal that's a little difficult. So anyways, hope you guys liked it. I had a little difficulty writing this chapter but I hope it was all worthwhile for all of you. I didn't particularly think it was one of my best but oh well. _

_Anywho, for any of you Canadians. Hope you all had a great Canada day. I did! _

_So, review, review, review, and I might just have this chapter out fresh tomorrow. _

_I'm currently working on it as we speak. _


	15. Chapter 14: The climb

It has become a nightly ritual.

Seriously, no joke.

As soon as darkness vomited throughout the clear sky, he'd creep into her room or she'd creep in his room and none of them would be able to sleep until they were in each other's arms, him lulled to sleep by the sound of her breathing.

His mind didn't like it.

He was used to the spitfire girl that liked to produce witty comebacks and showcase her sass and was still majestically that genuine, beautiful, kind hearted girl that he had fallen in love with.

She was unique, she was special, she was…. _different. _

He missed that. He doesn't like seeing her this way and the worst part of it all is that, it didn't look like that vulnerability was going away any time soon.

He couldn't say his heart didn't like it though, because it did and it was wrong but it felt so right and he thinks, that maybe, this is where he should just avoid her and walk the other way.

But he can't.

Not when she still needs him. Not before he saves her.

And sometimes he thinks she's getting better. She's been speaking more ( even though, you have to strain your ears to hear) and her eyes have a little glint in them that has managed to resurface and he'd catch her smiling at him sometimes.

(It was small and it didn't reach her eyes but give him a break. )

(He was doing the best he can. )

And then that small portion of hope would fade as soon as he woke up the next morning intending on taking a shower or making breakfast and she'd whimper out loud, eyes wide and awake and fearful.

He couldn't keep seeing her like that anymore.

It was tearing him apart and he thinks a little piece of him would crumble and crumble just a little more within each passing day and he thinks its time.

He's determined to get her back and he's determined to do it now.

So he stands up and the first thing he hears is that cry out for him and that look in her eyes and he closes his eyes briefly to get that look out of his mind, he can't bear that look and so to show her that he's serious he opens them up again and his eyes meet hers.

"Shane" She says softly, and her cesarean eyes are pleading for him to just crawl back on that bed and if it were any different he most definitely would have but she needs this.

_They _need this.

"Your going to meet me in the living room." He shoots back and her face falls crestfallen and she stares at that open door as if its going to eat her alive.

"Why?" She murmurs quietly and her head is hung low and he _really _wishes he can just cradle her body in his arms but he restrains himself.

He just walks out that door and crosses into the basement and he starts taking out those items that he hasn't used since those darkening days of his past.

----

She doesn't know what he's planning.

She honestly has no idea and she's kind of freaked out about that.

Shane Grey is surprising and even in her state, she _still _remembers that.

She honestly doesn't know what caused him to react to her the way he had this morning.

Yes, she's grown accustomed to having his body next to hers and those arms around her waist as she slept and her head being placed on his chest to help her relax, but she couldn't help it.

For some strange reason, whenever he was around, its like some voodoo spell starts to consume her and sleep just comes naturally.

Sleep likes to torture her and when she tries to close her mind, _he _pops up, that bastard scum of a guy that had tried to claim her and she ends up wide awake with a fast beating heart and sweat beading across her face.

But when Shane's arms around her, everything just floats out of her mind and she's at ease and comfortable and _alive _again.

She's gotten used to sleeping to the sound of his heartbeat. Its rhythmic and it comforts her knowing that he's still there, alive and protecting her from the dangers of the world.

And she realizes, maybe, just maybe, that's the problem right there.

She continued to speculate _so _much that she hadn't even realized that she had reached the living room.

Honestly, she had a reason to, the living room just didn't look like the…. _living room _at all.

He's standing there in just a wife beater and shorts and his broad arms are working on tying the red punching bag before her unto the air and she can't help but let her eyes rake over him as he does it.

She may be a little different, and been more of a wimp but hell she has eyes and she would be lying if she said Shane Grey wasn't attractive.

He was more than that.

He was damn sexy and as he continued to work on without noticing her, she indiscreetly checked him out.

Her man was _fine. _

Although she wasn't allowed to call him her man because he wasn't hers and she just had to accept that some other girl can just rake him up and dazzle him and have him be _hers _instead.

And she could've sworn she heard the little pieces of her heart that she had left crumble to the floor and shatter into a million pieces.

Paranoid, yes. But really, she just wants to know what the _hell _she's doing here.

And then he sees her.

He motions her over with a finger and she purses her lips before slowly walking over and his eyes are clear brown as if he's reliving a memory before deciding to speak.

"This." He refers to the punching bag. " Is a punching bag. Use it."

"What?" She quickly stutters out.

Pretty boy say what?

He can't be _serious_?

I mean, really?

Was this even necessary?

"Shane." She all but gets out before she's interrupted and she can't help but think how rude and totally out of character he's being.

" No arguing, Miles. Just do as I say." He continues on and she looks at him blankly, eyes looking at the punching bag and the boy at the same time.

She shakes her messy locks swiftly before slowly backing up, eyes wide and terrifying.

No. Way. In. Hell.

She's halfway through the living room when she hears him shout her name and she freezes wondering why couldn't he just let her go?

" If you leave, your letting him win!" He shouts, and his voices gets steadier as he nears her. " How are you going to get past this if you can't even face it."

"What if I don't wanna win?" She whispers and she hadn't even known he was in front of her until she opens her eyes and catches his brown ones looking straight at hers.

She didn't have time to contemplate his quickness any further.

"What if you do?" He quips back and normally she would have rolled her eyes and just walked away but something in his eyes made her just shut up.

She didn't know what it was or why it was even _there, _but that unexplainable something running through his orbs were wide and evident and she found herself drawn to it.

Before she knew it was she was doing a trail back to the punching back and she saw him smile privately before following her.

What the hell was he thinking?

She was about to find out.

----

Silence. That's all that has transpired by them, he was trying to build up the words and she was just staring at him.

For the first time, he was speechless. It had been a while since he had been in this position and he hadn't known how hard it would be to _see_ these things, this familiarity that he had thought he had left behind.

It was a little difficult and with all the live memories triggering his mind, he couldn't help but be a little affected by it.

As much as he wanted to save Miley and help her and just bring her back to normal, doing it right now had to be the hardest thing he was ever going to have to overcome.

He just couldn't stop thinking about _her._

She eyed him suspiciously and he cleared his throat before placing his face all serious and setting his jaw to make his feelings unnoticeable. He told her to stand up and when she did he took his hand in hers and he ignored that shiver that ran through his veins.

He can't get distracted. Not right now.

They're just staring. At that punching bag and feeling that atmosphere around them before he decides to start being the sensei and teaching.

So he does just that.

"War is a battle zone. There is some that overcome it and there are some that _don't._ Which one are you going to be?" He asks, and he really doesn't expect her to shrug.

This is going to take some work, he can tell.

"So you're just going to let him walk all over your life?" He storms and he sees her widen her eyes. " You know what, Miley? Fine. But I'm not going to settle for that."

"I was just like you. I was beaten up and broken and vulnerable for the longest time because the same stupid mother fucking bastard did the same thing he did to you to my sister, except I didn't get her back." Its getting hard to keep his voice steady, the pain that was inflicting in him was one that was wounding him so hard than it ever had before.

He sees her eyes wash over with sorrow and despair and regret but mostly _pain _and he nods with no words because he can tell she's genuinely affected. She has never met his sister and had never gotten to know her but its obvious she can tell she meant a lot to him and judging the fact that she's in a related situation, she must know what his sister went through.

Miley just shakes her head with tears in her eyes and that makes his assumptions even more righter.

"Yeah, that's right. I have a sister, she was 15 at the time and I was a year older but given the age difference we were still the closest ones in the family." He smiles wistfully remembering happy memories of the pair of them. "She'd get hounded by girl bullies in school and I'd punk them out and when someone tried to hurt me, she'd give them an earful and that was enough to have them running. We were inseparable and that day she was kidnapped ,was the hardest moment of my life."

He breathes in, knowing Miley's eyes are on him and he feels like he's reliving the scene. "I didn't eat, I didn't do anything. I was too emotional to do anything but wallow in despair as time ticked by and she was still not home. I watched the police do nothing and just stood there until one day… I decided to kick my head out of my ass and just start looking. I heard some noises in an alley I was walking past so I headed in that direction and…." He gulps thickly, the pain damaging his heart.

Miley wanted to tell him to stop. She really did, she had a feeling that how she died hadn't been a great experience and she couldn't take seeing Shane so pained.

But she kept quiet.

Something in her told her she had to.

"He was raping her, right on my very eyes. I did all I could, I knocked him unconscious and everything but she died at the scene and as the police came and I notified them about what happened, I turned my back to have them arrest the bastard but he was… _gone. _Just like that. Never to be seen again, until…." He trailed off, glancing at her. " I didn't even know it was him until yesterday, when everything clicked into place."

Tears were leaking on to her face but she ignored them as she slowly made her way over to him. "Shane."

"I tried everything, Miley. To forget about it. I isolated myself from everyone and I just drowned in the pain, just like your doing now. It doesn't help! After everything you've been through and all the destruction that's ran through you you can't just let him control your life! " He sets his jaw. " I lost her and I'm not losing you."

" I-I just don't know how." She whimpers out and he motions over to the punching bag, raising an eyebrow.

"Take a swing." He commands, pushing the punching bag towards her and she gulps because, really? How was _this _supposed to help.

"Take a swing." He repeats and its urgent and stern and she feels herself bursting with power to oblige his wish.

So she does.

And it felt fucking good.

----

She takes another one and another one and before she knows it, its become like a freeing dose of therapy medications or something.

She feels energized and active and _strong. _She feels liberated and like she has domination, she has the power and that _she's _in control.

It feels nice.

Her being in control for once. It feels nice and she defiantly likes it and she manages to think why the hell hadn't Shane introduced her to this liberating system a long time ago?

She would've came out a lot better had she known.

"Again." Shane calls out again and she obliges his wish, striking out again. " Apply more pressure."

She does.

She really thinks she has the hang of it , and she's actually pretty confident and proud of herself, that is till Shane removes the punching bag leaving her eyes trailing after it confused before replacing it with a new one.

And she feels her walls crawl back up and that nagging fright return full circle and she thinks she's about one step closer to rolling herself into a ball and just crying her eyes out.

Him.

He's staring at her.

Right in the _eye. _

All those dramatic periods with him flash in her head.

The hits. _Flash. _

His eyes. _Flash _

That look. _Flash. _

Everything about him is just rising up in her and she feels like he's actually in the room and she has a good assumption that she's about to faint.

Its like she's back in that place, with him taunting her and touching her and terrifying her while she does nothing but hope like a little hopeful school girl.

She actually _feels _like she's a little school girl as she cowardly takes off her punching mitts and cowardly takes steps back, shaking her head with power.

She can't do this.

She _won't _do this.

How can he do this to her?

" Hit him." He commands and she shakes her head quickly, about ready to bolt out of the room. (She would have if her legs had the same idea as her mind.) " He's hurt you, he's taken everything away from you, he's taken claim over your life. He thinks he's _won. _Prove him wrong. " He declares with more urgency. " Hit him."

She closes her eyes.

She feels Shane closer to her and she can tell that he is guiding her to that punching bag that looks exactly like Sam ( that bastard).

But she doesn't do anything.

She's too focused on the sound of his voice.

"He's haunting you. He thinks that your weak and fragile and vulnerable and that he can strike back at any time." Shane continues out and she tears as she shakes her head.

She won't let him strike back.

"Your angry." Shane declares. _Yes, she is. _" He's ruined everything, he's taken control. You don't like that." _I don't. _" You're the only one that can control your life." _Yes, I am. _

"Think about the things he has done to you!" Shane shouts and she sets her jaw in anger, her mind summing it all up. " Think of the way you've been these past few days!" Shane continues and she shakes her head, thinking of her attitude and her reactions and just how much he has changed her.

She has become pathetic.

"Now show me what you want to do to him!" He shouts. " Knock him out!"

It happens before she can register it all.

Her mind brews it all up.

His beady eyes. _Punch_

His reeking breath. _Punch_

His ragged hands and the vile way they were touching her body. _Punch_

His abuse directed solely to her. _Punch._

Those hungry looks he had possessed her with. _Punch._

The way he had slammed Shane unto the wall. _Punch. _

His hands on that gun…. _firing. __**Punch. **_

She hadn't realized just how much she had punched the bag and just how hard she had been doing it. She continued on and on just rethinking and reliving the memory, screaming and shouting things that she wished she could have told him.

That she wished he could've stuck around to hear.

Her fists were on fire and her breathing was rigid. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her shouted words were starting to become loud trembles and she collapsed into a heap in Shane's arms, tears leaking and hair messily strewn about and a feisty look in her eyes.

She clings to Shane's embrace and flutters her eyes close and just relishes in the sensation that runs through her. She's still affected and she still feels pain in some places but she's getting over it and she's putting the fear behind her and she's proud.

Proud of herself.

Shane wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her forehead and strokes her hair as she simply just lays in his embrace and those words, those words that he utters are the words that make her feel like she has just found the cure for cancer.

"You did it." He speaks softly and the way he says it, the sound of his tone has her thinking that he was proud of her too.

And she can't be anymore relieved. He's been through it all, her position, how it feels to have life play tricks on you and have you thinking like your worthless and that you should just give up… but he found his way and he's still battling and he's still climbing and she hopes that one day, someday she hopes that she can be every bit of a person as he is.

She knows Maggie is ultimately proud of the man he has come to be.

She should know that Maggie is ultimately proud of her aswell.

Life is a climb but somewhere, someday, she's going to make it to the other side.

--

_Review!Review!Review! Sorry for taking so long, I have summer school and I've been a little busy with it. Besides, a stressful wedding and family issues on the side. It was a lot for me to handle._


	16. Chapter 15:This time

_Chapter 15: This time._

_'Last time I wasn't sure, this time I will give you more, I need you now, don't go.'_

" You know, other kids would run to the kitchen when hunger kicks them in the butt instead of coming up and bothering _me _instead." She grumbles, looking down at him and she doesn't miss the smirk that crosses his lips.

Just like his brother.

"Other kids don't know anyone as cool as you." Frankie rebuts and against her wishes, Miley finds the corners of her lips tugging upwards and rolls her eyes.

"Cheesy."

"Only with you."

She kicks him in the leg softly, glaring down at him although really he knows she's not mad because her smile gives it away.

"Besides, aren't _you _like that with my brother?" He muses innocently and she squints her eyes inspecting as she knows all too well that behind that innocent little smile was a smirk just coming out of his lips.

And she blushes, like really.

Because if a seven year old could figure out how different and insanely neurotic she can be with Shane, than that's bad…. _real _bad.

So she flicks her eyes to his direction and crouches down in front of him and raises an eyebrow in his direction.

"Would the seven year old like to be sliced up and burned in a few minutes?" She threatens chidingly.

"Hi hater, how are _you _doing today?"

"Dude, you watch too much TV."

Their laughter is heard through the hallways as they reach the kitchen and she affectionately ruffles his messy brown hair as he automatically goes to raid the fridge.

She catches sight of Denise obsessively doing the dishes and as she grabs the peace offering Frankie has created for her ( a piece of toast, is more like it) she sits on a chair and smiles in her direction.

Even when they tell her that she is here to relax and that she should leave all that house working stuff to the maid, that excuse isn't enough to make her actually _listen._

She now understands why her boys all call her super mom.

"Morning Denise."

Denise turns around, forehead creased because she hadn't heard the pair of them come in before smiling warmly at the girl that has managed to make her smitten with her just by getting to know her and her youngest child.

"Morning dear."

Silence consumes them and there is a quiet, playful banter between her and Frankie before Miley notices something that makes her decide to break the silence.

"Umm, Denise." She calls out, attracting her attention. "You _do _know there will be no point of scrubbing them clean when those dishes break, right?" She points out, referring to the way the mother has been harshly scrubbing that dish clean.

"I know dear."

"Then why _that…._" Frankie questions and Miley has to nod, confused as is he.

"My brother is coming to town." A new voice says, plain and simple and that explanation says it all. " Tonight." Nate adds, kissing his mothers cheek before plopping down beside Miley and Frankie and tending to his stomach.

"And that's a bad thing?" Miley questions, eyebrows arched inquisitively.

Denise laughs and shakes her head, thinking the notion is incredibly ridiculous because really it is. " No, dear. The opposite actually, I'm too excited. Its been far too long."

"And the cleaning thing…." She trails off.

"Well the girl has always been a perfectionist." Robby Ray exclaims as he strodes through the kitchen, greeting everyone as he passes them. "Even in high school."

"Blame my mother." Denise sighs and everyone laughs because they could easily do just that. Even though Miley has never met her mother, she has been told briefly about her and the type of things that the woman declared 'fun' and she was kind of astounded at how Denise could grow up to be entirely different.

Everyone is kind of into their own thing and various conversations are running around so when she feels a friendly hand on her thigh, she looks up meeting the eyes of those familiar brown eyes she had come to love.

Completely familiar but totally different and filled with kindness and gentleness that their whole family just seemed to inherit.

Nate smiles at her and she smiles back and he bumps his shoulder with his before speaking.

"How you holding up?" She can tell he is genuinely concerned and she can't thank him enough. The guy is quickly becoming one of her best friends and she thinks one day, the woman he ends up with will be one of the luckiest women in the world. He's going to make a great father one day.

She gives him a slight smile because she knows exactly what he's talking about.

It might seem like nothing has ever happened and she had forgotten about the whole fiasco but she thinks she can't _ever _got over it.

She thinks that pivotal moment in time will always be one that will be imprinted in her mind and for once she is okay with it. She's kind of moved on and she isn't affected by it anymore and she's just focusing on being happy.

"Somehow I think I'll be okay." She reassures him. " I _am, _actually."

And she realizes it isn't a fib because she is, and its all because of that slumbering guy that she is deeply in love with.

And by the wink being thrown at her, she knows Nate knows that also.

"Its glad to have you back, Stewart."

"Its great to _be _back." She sighs contently and really it is, it feels great to just be herself and not have to worry about anyone and anything and just live life with content.

There is a few things she'd like to change and she will… eventually. She's still climbing and she's still fighting and that's perfectly okay with her.

As long as the end result is something similar to this one.

And then _he _walks through that room with that messy bed hair of his and that wife beater clinging to his body and those pants that hugged him perfectly and she loses all sense of control and all sense to think.

And then he smiles at her as he walks by and she averts her eyes to the table to hide the pink coming to her cheeks.

She is a goner.

---

He hadn't realized how much he's missed them.

They showed up later on that day and it was totally unexpected to him because he hadn't known that they were coming by.

No one told him and _he _especially didn't, even though they were on the phone non-stop that whole week but being kept in the dark about it was all worth it.

They dined and catched up and introductions were made and the whole day was just spent with everyone getting along and blissful and smiling and just…. _drama free._

They haven't had that in a while.

A drama free filled day and it felt nice. They just spent the afternoon playing games and enduring themselves in friendly competition and when Jason thought no one was looking, he wheeled Ashley in and cradled her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss and he couldn't help but harbor an evil glint in his eyes as he shared a mutual look with his little brothers and effortlessly ruined the moment.

Ah, flashback to the good ole days.

It felt great.

Even when he got scolded from his mother as a result.

He watches as Jason walked over to Miley and they started talking and Miley laughed at something he said and he couldn't help but smile at their interaction. He could tell that they were getting along just fine and he couldn't help but be pleased at the thought.

He wouldn't ever want his girlfriend not being liked by any one of his family members, especially Miley.

He's glad that he actually doesn't have to go through that.

And then he stiffens when he realizes that Miley actually _isn't _his girlfriend. Not anymore. And he ignores that pain in his chest by looking away and focusing on something else, although he can't help but have his mind still reeling back to _her. _

What else is new?

"Yo,brah." He hears and he nearly jumps up in surprise before relaxing when he hears that familiar laugh he has heard so many times before.

"Still trying to be funny?" He teases and she scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"I _am _funny." She argues stubbornly, before sighing kiddingly. " You kids these days, can't even recognize a comedian when you see one."

"That's cause your kind of missing the real necessities." He quarrels back and he laughs as she shoots him an annoyed look.

"One more word and I'll slap you."

He cracks up even more after that and she can't really help but stumble into laughter along with him.

"I still can't believe you cut your hair and dyed it brown." He remarks, reaching out to touch her shoulder-length newly _brunette _hair.

"New experiences, new do." She shrugs. "What do you think? It do me justice."

"Completely." He smirks. "Although, if you were hoping it'd make you look younger… well, its not working."

She gasps, swatting his chest before crying out. " Jackass!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." They both laugh at that.

"So you actually did it, huh?" He proposes, eyes wandering back to _them. _" You actually married my brother."

"Yeah." She sighs dreamingly, smiling love struck at him. "He's kind of cool, you know?"

"Not cooler than me, though."

"Jealous?"

"Of course." He mutters sarcastically and Ashley can only laugh, pinching his cheek which he whines at before her eyes trail back to the girl that her brother in law can't help but keep his eyes off of.

She smiles adoringly as a response.

She honestly hasn't seen the boy hooked on anyone in particular in a long time.

"So, Miley, huh?" She exclaims, attracting his attention. She refrains from laughing. _Figures._ "She seems to be doing a whole lot better."

His eyes, already having been lit up at her name, light up brighter if even possible. " Yeah." He agrees. "She- She's something you know? She's been through so much and she still comes out standing."

"Especially something like _that, _that's hard to come out from." Ashley says, referring to the kidnapping that happened weeks ago.

"She's special." Shane replies and Ashley places a hand over his shoulder before smiling softly at him.

"Which is why I like her." She bites her lip. " And I can tell _you _like her too."

He flickers his eyes to hers for a moment and she can tell that it's a whole lot more than that, in fact she can totally pinpoint that sentiment flowing in his eyes but she won't tell him until he's admitted it to her and more importantly, to himself.

"I love her, Ash." And she smiles largely. Looks like he's already admitted it to himself sooner than she thought.

"Then what's the hold up?" She tilts her head to the side, looking at him confused. "Why aren't you two together and kissing and acting sickeningly like those new couples in the movies that can't get enough of each other?"

"Its complicated." He mumbles, barely audible but she heard it clearly. " Besides, weren't _you _one of those new couples in the movies?"

"Not the point and you know it." She growls and sometimes he's really surprised at how someone so thin and so kind can be so freaking scary sometimes.

He wonders how Jason deals with it.

"Love is a battlefield, Shane but I know you two will be able to surpass this one." She comments truthfully and he swivels around to face her.

"How do you know that?" Shane questions, perplexed and she just shrugs.

"I just do." She smirks. " Besides, by the way she's looking at you… I've got a sneaking suspicion she's in love with you too."

His lips form a 'what' motion and she smirks as she nods in a straight direction before sauntering away and he confidently flickers his eyes over to that exact direction.

Blue meets brown and glances are shared and they hold it.

He looks at her and she looks at him and no one dares to look away because really, they are just too lost in each other to see everyone else gaping.

And then she looks away and he can't help but sigh.

No progress. None at all.

---

They are nice people.

Actually more than that. They are _great _people and she thinks the stories she's heard about them don't do them justice.

They are completely kind and gentle, something to be expected and she feels completely comfortable around them and she finds them just so…. Welcoming.

She didn't even known them when they walked through that door but they welcomed her with open arms and fed her compliments and just acted completely themselves.

And she loves that about them.

She told that to her father and he completely agreed. He's pretty smitten with them too.

She feels like she's part of the family.

She knows its completely ridiculous and that she has no reason to be thinking those very thoughts at all but she can't help how she feels and that's exactly how she's feeling.

It feels like she's known them forever.

Ashley is so bright and funny and insanely gorgeous and she's a great chatterbox to turn any awkward situation into serenity.

She's caring and sweet and when they started bonding over fashion and boys and how some could be completely stupid, she realized that she could totally go to _her _for advice whenever the mood strikes.

And when Ashley pulls her aside and tells her she likes her and that they'll be awesome friends and proposes that exact thought, she doesn't find it weird.

At all.

And she wonders maybe that's a sign of some kind.

Jason is amazing.

He's sweet and caring and kind and she can see exactly why Ashley fell for him. He has a charm of some kind, something similar to his brother and she wonders if all of them carry that god damn smirk.

He's helpful and caring and he's completely intelligent and a hearty mother's boy and she can totally see him as her protective older brother.

She doesn't find that freaky at all, either.

And she can't help but classify herself as crazy for falling head over heels for a family that isn't even hers.

Maybe one day, they can be.

She erases that thought from her mind instantly.

"So you're _the _Miley, huh?"

"Been talked about a lot, huh?" She responds, slightly reacting petrified to the new presence around her until relaxing when she realizes its him.

Jason smiles and shrugs. "Well apart from the newspapers and you being the favourite topic among everyone in my family, then really, I'd go with no."

She laughs at that.

He's funny.

She figures that's another thing the four boys all share.

"So, I'm wondering yeah?" He starts off… " How come a beautiful girl like you is standing around by herself."

"Just thinking."

"Wanna talk about it?" He asks, and she can tell that he is genuinely concerned and she can't help but smile. He doesn't even know her but he's worried about her and she agrees with that notion in her head that Ashley must of married the sweetest guy in the world.

She shakes her head and gives him a thankful smile. " No, not really. I'm a big girl, I can handle it. Thanks, though."

"Alright." He drags out unconvincingly, slowly backing up and walking away.

"Its Shane." She rambles out quickly and he laughs as he turns around and looks at that flushed face of hers.

Oh yeah. She's got it bad.

"When is it ever not?" He asks himself and they both laugh, both of them thinking how completely weird it is that they've fallen into this sort of interaction with each other without it feeling awkward.

"It's just-"

"Your in love with him." Jason finishes off and Miley nods with a sigh.

"Am I that transparent?" She kids weakly even though she knows the answer to that one.

"Kind of." He admits gently. " I just don't get it, why go hurting the both of you by _not _being each other when you two _could _be with each other."

She bites her lip and looks up at him and flutters her eyes closed. " I'm scared." She reveals. " I mean, I've hurt someone _so _bad because of us and because I didn't want to anymore, I ended up hurting us as well and I just think he deserves better. I guess all that, topped up with my fear of my feelings just kept making me push him away. I mean seriously, I'm 16. I shouldn't be feeling this way. I shouldn't know what love is."

Jason shakes his head in wonder, placing a brotherly arm around her shoulder. "Its okay to be afraid, Miley. Yeah sure, you might of hurt someone by being with Shane but all couples go through that in one point of their life. Your at your best when your with him and he's at his best when he's with you and that's all that matters. It doesn't matter how old you are, love isn't based on age… its based on your heart and how it feels and its pretty obvious your heart is pretty crazy for my brother." He smirks. " For what, I have _no _idea."

"He doesn't even love me anymore." She whispers, eyes averting downwards and he shakes his head in disagreement.

"You know that's not true. I've known Shane my whole life and I've never seen him so head over heels over a girl in his entire life. He's always been a skirt chasing cad, the doof everyone falls in love with or the boy still pining for his older sister." He pauses, growing a tad sad at the thought of his deceased little sister. "But he's completely different now and we all know that that's all because of you. You brought out the sweet side of him and knowing Shane I know he would never go through saving a person without feeling obligated to; you got him to do that with no questions asked." He smirks. " And I know he'd do that again and again if it meant he could have you alive again."

"I just- I don't know what to do."

" I think you do." He challenges. " Follow your heart, Miley. This time show him all the cards, give him all your heart. Take a chance and be his girl." He continues softly. "Sometimes love doesn't make sense but you two…. You two make sense. Don't push that away."

Miley smiles through her tears, feeling overwhelmed and speechless before attacking Jason in a huge hug.

"Thank you." She whispers. "For everything. How can I repay you?"

"Just label me as the big protective brother you've never had and we'll keep it at that."

She smiles warmly as she laughs, nodding her head. "Deal."

Jason grins at her before shoving her shoulder lightly and nodding in a straight direction. " Go get your boy, Stewart."

And Miley looks up and she sees those perfect shade of brown and her heart thumps wildly in her chest.

She plans on doing just that.

And reluctantly, she looks away and walks elsewhere, plan being thought and fire burning inside of her.

Tonight. She's getting her man back.

---

He doesn't know what's going on and its driving him completely insane.

He's fucking oblivious to what is happening and he's fucking running on nerves and he's not entirely surprised that only _she _can have him looking like a freaking hot mess.

He walked back into his room earlier on in the day, thinking of getting some shut-eye while everyone lounged in the kitchen when his eyes landed on _that. _

It was purple and simple but the handwriting was what _really _caught his attention and it was like a voodoo spell was placed on him because its like sleep bounced out the window and he was wide awake and running and his legs automatically walked to that note.

Her scribble of writing was flawless and effortless as usual, per se everything else that belonged to her and then his eyes read over every little word she wrote.

_Shane. _

_We need to talk. _

_Meet me in the backyard as soon as you get this._

_Love, Miley. _

He read it over and over and over again, inspecting each and every line and he couldn't help but to try and decode it all. He really did, but he got nothing.

Like always.

She was a constant source of surprise and while he loves the girl ( too much, might he add) he was equally frustrated right about now.

This didn't help him at all.

His eyes took a glimpse of the window, recognizing how the rain was deeply coating itself around the world, dropping heavily and dripping vastly and he grabbed his rain coat trying to shield any water from dropping on to his hair.

Yes, he was still gravely concerned about his hair. He hadn't changed that much you know.

He moved past the family laughing and talking and rounded towards the outside and he had to do a double take as he looked outside, spotting something that made his jaw fall to the floor and his eyes grow into giant saucers.

What. The. Hell. ?

Miley.

Outside.

In the rain.

With thunderstorms and lightning.

Soaking wet and trembling.

With no jacket or other clothing joined to her tank top and shorts at all.

She was fucking nuts.

He raced outside, avoiding the lights shining against the sky and broke out into a full sprint towards her.

She was freaking going to die out here.

How could she be so _stupid_?

"Have you lost your mind!" He shrieks once he's in a close proximity to her. He's still looking at her in disbelief.

"M-Maybe." She stutters out, teeth chattering. " P-Possibly, I-I dunno."

"Miley-"

"I love you!" She shouts out to him, extra loudly and extra clearly that he almost slipped on his own two feet.

Say _what? _

Was he dreaming?

"Miley-"

"I- I mean it!" She sputters out, looking him solely in the eye. " I- I lied to myself and to you and to everyone else around the dang world so I wouldn't hurt you and I wouldn't hurt Mitchie and I wouldn't hurt m-me but I-I D-did. " He doesn't know if that's a tear or if it's the rain or maybe both but something drips down her cheek. "I - I w-was s-scared. S-scared o-of m-my f-feelings for y-you, s-so I p-pushed y-you a-away."

He walks closer to her, squinting his eyes as he blocks out everything around him, focusing on her words and her alone. " Really?" He asks disbelievingly.

"I-I wanna b-be that girl, Shane. I-I want to b-be that girl that makes you happy n-no m-matter what and y-you l-love with all your heart. Last time I-I w-wasn't sure, b-but this time, I-I'll g-give it all. T-this time, I'll give m-my h-heart and more. I-I'm done fighting it." She brings out, teeth chattering it.

And she means it all.

He can tell.

_Its her eyes. _

"You already are." He replies, heart doing flips in his chest. " That girl, its already you."

She gives him a watery smile with tears in her eyes and he grins back at her, he finally reaches her and she grows all hesitant and nervous like in the silence, she bites her lip and he thinks that that's probably the cutest thing he has ever seen.

"How long have you stood out here?"

She eyes his exact movements, looking straight into his eyes before it trailing to his lips and back. " I-I d-dunno. " She shrugs sheepishly. " M-maybe an hour, m-maybe two."

He shakes his head marveled at her, and filled with a striking sentiment in his heart that actually makes him want to cry.

She's perfect.

He places his hands around her waist and draws her shaking her form into his arms and caresses her face in his hand as his lips near his.

" I can't reject a girl that'd do a thing like that for me, now can I?" He smirks and before she can say anything, his eyes are closed and hers are too and their lips meet in a slow, anticipated kiss that the both of them have been waiting for.

Neither do anything for a while, its just him and her and the world resurrecting itself back to its normal pace and them getting used to the familiarity of his lips on hers.

They've forgotten how good it feels. It feels fucking good.

Miley is the one that reacts to it first, she deepens the kiss, even though trembling and threads his finger in his hair making it passionate and places her tongue at the seam of his lips.

He grants her access and their lips mesh together and they moan at the contact, Miley sighing contentedly at the feelings evoking her.

Confessing has never felt so good.

He places a hand on her cheek as they continue to passionately kiss and the other one links their hands together and Shane feels like he's actually on fire.

He realizes he could be and he wouldn't care. He's got his girl saying all the right things and telling him what he's always wanted to hear, what he's finally hearing and that has got to be the sexiest thing anyone has ever done for him.

They pull back when air becomes a necessity and she places her head in the crook of his neck, breathing him in and he can't help but smile as he wraps his arm around the whole of her, brushing her bangs back.

Suddenly Miley doesn't feel so cold anymore.

The rain is still dripping on them and they both should be heading inside but they really don't care. They just want to be in each others arms and enjoy each others presence and just be together.

Its no longer Shane. Miley.

Its Shane _and _Miley. Together. How it was always supposed to be.

And as if the moment couldn't be any perfect, Shane uses his fingers to make her look up at him and there is a twinkle jumping around in his eyes as he stares back down at her.

"Be my girl?" He asks, wiping the rain that had crossed on to her face with the pad of his thumb and Miley chokes back a sob as she nods, not trusting herself to speak.

He smiles gigantically at her and she mirrors his expression because really, this is how they were supposed to feel.

Happily in love and blissful and just _ecstatic. _

"Oh and Miley?" She brings her head up to look back up at him, eyes shining and burning with a flame of love and his smile becomes ridiculously wider.

" I love you too." He finishes, and she beams, making them both laugh for a second before Miley rids of the gap they have left behind and connects their lips again.

This time.

She got the boy.

----

_Ouf, finally. Miley and Shane are together again! Aww! Hope you guys loved this chapter. I figured Shiley needed to come back, I've missed them. Lol, you can only be sooo depressed for so long. Anywho, make my day and review, review, review, they will be gravely appreciated. _

_Love, ( lots of love today huh? ;) ) _

_Aundrea. _


	17. Chapter 16: Patience

_Chapter 16: Patience._

' _I'm a train wreck, but I'll make it through, It'll just take some patience.'_

She's ditched them.

She couldn't handle them anymore: Alex and her little cool crew ( more like _not_, she found that out later on.)

They were vile and stupid and their idea of fun was _so _not fun and basically she was turning ( had already morphed into) a psychotic heartless bitch and that didn't sit well with her.

That and she couldn't take how they were treating Miley and that day when she came to _them _for support, crazily thinking _they, _her _friends _( psh, some good friends _they _are) would hold her hand and help her heal and how they reacted that day was what really made her ditch them for good.

She was red-faced and glaring and had actually _slapped _Alex in the face when all she did was shrug her shoulder and state that Stinky Stewart ( Miley, if you hadn't known) was simply doing this whole fiasco just for attention and that no one would bat an eye if she actually really got kidnapped and didn't come back.

Curse words were thrown after it and the gripping of throwing someone out of her house was involved and then it was just her and that door….

And then she cried.

Because really, she had let vengeance and hurt and bitterness control the whole of her heart and her soul that she completely lost sight of all her morals and that person she once knew had buried itself somewhere within.

She had become a monster. She had hurt and caused pain and _destructed _her best friend ( well _ex, _now) because of some undeniable attraction between her and the boy she liked that was totally beyond her control and that's when Mitchie realizes she had become the person she had swore to herself she would never be.

And that's how she's laying on her bed, right now, with blurry eyes that are coated with red, tear tracks running down her face and messily chunking ice-cream into her mouth, not caring that some of the ice cream was dripping on to her sweats.

She hears a knock on the door and she's becoming agitated because this is the third time her little brother has knocked on the door.

Does the kid not understand the word privacy?

Obviously not.

And when she yelled the words 'Get out' earlier, he didn't seemingly comprehend that word either.

She breathes in frustration once again when that knocking becomes more consistent and basically she just wants to scream fiercely.

She just wants to be alone.

She _deserves _to be alone, she's ashamed of the things she had done and she deserves the punishment.

Why couldn't they just leave her ALONE?

"GO AWAY!" She sniffs, screaming loudly while bitterly placing an ice cream chunk in her mouth.

"Honey." Her mother starts once she enters the room and Mitchie refrains from telling her that she is crossing private property. " You've been in here for over an hour."

"I'm not hungry, mom." She sighs, flipping her body to the other side of the bed. She doesn't want to face her mom. She can't.

She'll break down again.

"Michelle Lorraine Torres." Her Madre barks, and she cringes.

The full name. That's when she knows, she _really _has to face her.

So she flips herself around, and avoids looking into those piercing eyes of hers and just sits there, basking in silence.

Silence is good.

Silence isn't painful.

Silence doesn't keep picking at you for the sins you had commited.

"Look at me." Her mother says softly and hesitantly she averts her eyes, trailing them to her and her mom dips on to the bed and throws an arm around her shoulder, and rubs her arm in comfort. " Talk to me, mija. You've been so out of it, lately."

Its brown against brown, and she really ponders if she should spill her guts, but something shatters inside of her and that emotional pull is really ripping her apart and before she knows it, she's babbling everything that has transpired between her and Miley.

Its silent when she finishes the whole story and she changes her mind about silence because her heart is hammering in her chest and her eyes are burning with unfallen tears and she doesn't feel good. At all.

She feels sick.

Sick of herself.

Its like, once she said them aloud, reality slapped her across the face clearly, and she just can't seem to wrap her mind around the fact that she had let a boy ( some boy she probably wouldn't have been able to date) make her lose control like that.

And then she catches the look her mother is pouring on her face and that's when she _really _feels like scum.

"Mija." She drawls disappointedly, Spanish accent highlighting her words. " I thought I brought you up better than that."

"I was hurt, mom." She sobs. "I just- I, I wanted her to feel at least half as bad as I did." Her lips tremble as her tears run down her face. " And at the time it felt good, you know? And I got so caught up in it that I couldn't stop. And n-now she's -" She chokes on her last words.

"Michelle, honey, you know its not your fault." Linda( her mom) says softly, wiping the tears colliding with her cheeks.

She embraces the young girl in front of her in a hug and strokes her hair as she makes a puddle into her shirt.

And this scene looks _so _familiar.

And then she remembers it.

Its _her _back in high school.

"Everything will work itself out, mija." She calmly states, because it will. " It may take some time but you and Miley will work this out. Just have patience."

"How can you say that, mom?" She rasps, sniffing loudly. " Even _I _wouldn't forgive myself. " She doesn't include that she hasn't.

"Because that girl loves you." Linda smiles slightly. " And you love her too. Call her, work things out." She breathes, winking at the girl before kissing her shoulder and exiting the room.

Mitchie bites her lip as she squeezes the teddy bear she had taken as soon as her mother was out of earshot.

She missed her. Miley.

So much.

And she'd be okay if the girl didn't want to talk to her because frankly she was disgusted with herself and if she were Miley she wouldn't talk to her either.

But she meant what she said that day.

In the arms of Nate.

That day when she found out about Miley's kidnapping.

She'd do anything to get her best friend back.

So she picks up that phone and dials that number she knows right off the bat and waits, hoping to hear that loud booming voice she used to hear every day.

"_Hello?" _Someone answers and she tenses, face falling crestfallen because it isn't her.

Not even close.

And this is her _cell phone. _

She was now sure Miley despised her.

And with that, she snapped her phone shut, falling back into her threshold of pillows with a strangled cry.

And with that.. She cried again.

---

She sees them in the hallways.

_She _looks outstanding and her hair is cascading down her back to frame her beautiful face and she has an.. Aura, if you will that's just beaming of happiness and if it weren't for the fact that she _knows _her kidnapping was a real life factor, you would of thought she had never went through it.

Her outfit resembles her mood and she's gained the attention of the whole school population but its not just that that shocks everybody to their core.

She's _back._

She's _smiling _( Which is a very hard task to do, after going through a case like hers; its been weeks since that 'incident' but whatever, people couldn't get through it _that _fast could they?)

But what _really _astounds her is the hand she is holding.

Shane Grey's.

And judging by the gasps and insane muttering of chatter between everyone among the hallways, its pretty obvious that everyone around her is just about as surprised as she is.

She watches them from the corridor and she's kind of flabbergasted by the way they flounce into the corridor, like they are super models or something and she realizes that around here, they kind of are.

People have been trying to figure out the pair of them since Shane first arrived here and now that they are publicly displaying their relationship, she realized this was like as much gossip as Chris Brown beating up pop-sensation Rihanna.

She's starting to think that maybe them being together is even _more _of a gossiped issue than the other subject at hand and she can only imagine what the paparazzi will do when they get a hold of _this._

She actually wonders how Miley can strut through life with a camera monitoring her actions and who she dates and what she _does _twenty four seven and it's the first time she feels compassion for her ex-best friend ( which she hadn't felt in a long time) , regarding that issue of course.

She totally second guessed fame.

She's actually marveled that she second guessed her reaction to _that _in general.

There's no jealousy, there's no angry fireworks, there's no bitter planning and she's _definitely not _about to brattily walk up to them and start making a scene.

It hurts, of course it does.

She's invested so much time and energy and _love _in this boy, she'd given the whole of her heart and beyond only to realize that the love she thought they had was a one way street and that he actually had the hots for her best friend.

No one could be immune to that kind of pain, a piece of her heart was tearing apart and that's because it was a little hard…

To see him, with her.

She was still getting over him ( She hadn't yet.) . He was the first person she had ever loved, therefore forever being to her, her first love and the wound that was forming itself around her heart was one too strong to not acknowledge.

But she's getting over him and she thinks, that's maybe the good of it all.

She may not be over Shane Grey, and it may be a little hard ( Ok, a lot but don't tell anyone) to get used to the idea of them being a couple but she's free…

She thinks this is the closure she needs to start a whole new chapter for herself and start fresh.

Sure, he was her first love, but he's not the last and somewhere, someday, she'll be able to find that one fish in the sea that she will love completely and will love her with the exact same amount back.

And she realized that whole bit of information, when Miley's eyes as if robotically swiveled to hers and their eyes met.

And she _smiled. _

Albeit, it was small and not all that inviting but it was all she could come up with and when Miley mirrored the same expression, it was like a little flicker of hope crawled into her chest.

Maybe Miley _didn't _hate her and frankly, that sounded more than okay with her.

She hadn't known someone had come to her side until she had felt a bump against her shoulder and flickered her eyes to the person in question.

He was all wild curly hair, beautiful brown eyes, Elvis Costello shirt and dark skinny jeans with those busted up green sneakers of his and she couldn't help but smile around him.

That's what his presence did to her.

It made her smile.

She couldn't explain it and she realized she kind of didn't want to.

It was good to kind of leave things anonymous for a while.

"You ok?" He questions, nodding his head toward the pair talking to each other in hushed whispers. She sucks in a breath as he moves to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"He's good for her." She whispers, its barely audible but she knows Nate catches it. There is a pause before he answers.

"He's in love with her." Nate admits, eyeing her as if she is about to break and she kind of loves that he's so concerned about her.

He's a good friend, she thinks, he's quickly turning into her best _guy _friend.

"And she's in love with him." She responds quietly because its true. She knows her best friend,( even though they're connection hasn't been working all that well lately )and she has never seen her like this. She's in love and its obvious.

"Their good together." Nate quips back, eyes trailing back to his brother and Miley and she nods in agreement because its true. He brings out this totally different side of Miley, its more carefree and light and its kind of great to see that big sparkle on her face and she brings out the fun in him that he couldn't have when he was a child, he smiles more- teeth and all, when he's around her and that's exactly why they make such a great pair.

"I know." She whispers truthfully. She doesn't miss Nate's surprised eyes staring back at her.

She'll always want to be that girl.

The girl that stole his heart…

And while her heart is pained at the fact that she isn't, she'll get over it. Because she's healing and she's progressing and because she's finally realized that she and Shane are just not meant to be.

And it occurs to her that it doesn't hurt as hard as its supposed to.

"You know?" Nate whispers, taking her focus off of her thoughts. "Everyone has a soul mate, you included." He adds the last part, by her curious raised eyebrow. " Maybe you've just been looking in the wrong place. He can be right in front of you as we speak."

She doesn't know why but she blushes.

And she can't help but think that _someday_, she might just find that soul mate. Who knows?

Maybe he _is _right in front of her after all.

As for Miley, she's working on it.

It may be hard to regain that friendship back but she's adamant on at least being on speaking terms with her, and she thinks, that smile is that push she needs to continue.

It wasn't the key back to their friendship but its definetly something.

And that's okay with her.

It may take a long time to get there but she's got the best thing she needs to pull herself to the other side of the rope.

Patience.

---

_Ouf, I am tired! Alright, well this is written in Mitchie's perspective. I think its about time I included her back into the story so.. Yeah. Just wanted to let you guys know that the next chapter is the last, so review, review, review, and I will post it up sooner. My exams for Summer School ( reach ahead, finish on Friday, so I'll probably post it up then) but I've always had a sweet spot for you fans so… Review. _

_Ps. I just read oceanup and apparently, Nick bought Miley a promise ring. Do you think its true? _

_Oh, and sorry if I keep writing Nick instead of Nate, I just get so confused sometimes since the names are quite so similar. My biggest apologies, hope it isn't annoying you guys or anything._

_Tell me all about it. _

_Peace. Love. Shiley. _


	18. Chapter 17: Catch me

_Chapter 17: Catch me_

"Food." He breathes, taking a large bite of his pizza. " Oh God, have I missed you."

"Shane." She laughs, looking at him incredulously. "You just ate less than twenty minutes ago, how the hell can you be so hungry?"

Shane lifts his head up, mouth smothered with sauce. "Mall. Stomach. Food. I'm a guy, Miles. Do the math."

"Good to know." She rolls her eyes, yet there's a hint of a smile on her face. " I'll keep that in mind while I wipe the hot sauce off your face." She smirks. " Little tip there, Shaney. The food's supposed to stay _in _your mouth, not out."

"Us manly guys don't _care _about that stuff, Miles. Especially after walking around, in girly stores, while holding tons and tons of shopping bags." He points out, arching his eyebrow accusingly to her.

She holds her hands up in defense. " Hey, hey, hey. I didn't see _you _complaining. You didn't _have _to come."

He narrows her eyes at her in disbelief. " You told me we were going to get a bite to eat. Your exact words, I believe were '_Let's go get some chow, my stomach's kicking up a storm in there.' _" He mimicks, voice going drastically going high.

"First of all, I do _not _talk like that." She begins. " And secondly, your grubbing now ,aren't ya?"

He growls at her and she giggles, caressing his cheek with her hand. " I'm sorry baby." She coos. " There was a major shoe sale, I couldn't resist. Besides, some boys would love going to the mall. " She rolls her eyes at the creasing of his forehead. "Malls=Girls, Girls= satisfied boy and judging by all the girls ogling you, you would have been a _very _satisfied customer." She finished with a loving pat on his cheek.

That part was true, it was kind of unnerving how every girl in the mall population seemed to keep their eyes trained on her boyfriend. It wasn't exactly like she jealous.

They've been public for two days now and she's kind of used to everyone keeping their eyes focused on _them _and the girls practically undressing Shane with their eyes and she kind of already expected it, I mean, her man is like a man straight out from a magazine and he's got a great heart and great personality and great hair. He's every girl's dream.

She just wishes they'd lay off for a while. You could only tolerate that for so long.

Shane looks up from his food, pushes it to the side and leans in. " But baby, haven't you already noticed… I'm already a satisfied customer. " He smirks, tapping her nose. " I've got the best girl there is."

She feels her heart melt into her chest. He can be so freaking sweet sometimes that it makes her wonder how in the hell he can be in love with her, and then he gives her that sparkling grin of hers and that thought is placed into the wasteland.

She leans in, and grabs the lapel of his t-shirt, his electric eyes sending fire to rumble throughout her stomach.

"You know? The boy I've got, he aint so bad." She purrs and his eyebrows go up in amusement. They are in public, in a mall where they have signed autographs and taken pictures and they were practically giving them a spectacle…. And she didn't care.

He realizes everything he said to her was nothing but the truth.

"Oh yeah?" His lips curl to one side, motioning her to continue. "Tell me about him."

"Jet black hair, beautiful brown eyes, body to die for and oh! Wait for it, he's my bodyguard." Her grin expands. " Best damn one I've ever had too."

"And the best thing is, I kinda love him." She continues, hot breath tickling his ear and sending tingles shooting through his spine.

"Well then, I sure hope he doesn't mind _this_." He growls, before burying his hands under her curls and bending down to meet her lips with his.

She places her hand at the base of her neck to make the kiss more passionate and they both laugh into their kiss as they hear camera's snapping pictures of that moment.

They won't take their kiss to the next level, they're in public and they don't feel the need to be those couples that display each and every little thing to the tabloids.

So they pull apart a few minutes later and he's looking at her like she's the queen of his heart or something and she realizes she is, and she's damn proud of it too.

He smiles at her and she smiles at him and she smirks as he tangles his fingers through hers. He once told her he never got the point of couples holding hands and that he was never a big fan of it but look at who has adopted the fetish of it any who.

You know what they say? Never say Never.

"You know, I kinda love you too, Stewart." He exclaims, free hand cupping her face and she smiles at him, heart fluttering all the while.

"Tell me something I don't know." She winks at him and he laughs at her, shaking his head before taking a swig of his drink.

People are still taking pictures of them and she realizes that she really doesn't care. To her, its just him and its just her and really that's all she really needs.

And then he spills some of his drink on his outfit, leaving everyone in the mall to laugh heatedly at him.

She's one of the participants.

He's her boy and as he sends her that sheepish, little kid look of his…

She's proud of it.

-----

It was lights out as soon as they got home. The frenzy that was the mall, what with signing pictures and autographs and trying on thousands of dresses and thousands of shoes ( Thanks to Miley) was a draining process and as soon as they fell unto that couch, He pressed his back to the wall and she draped a leg over his and with a kiss on the crown of her forehead, sleep commenced.

She woke up hours later, refreshed and relaxed and looking into big doe eyes, she rubs her bleary eyes and he comments about how beautiful she looks and then she proceeds to blush and he smiles smugly while she demands that they watch a movie.

They are watching that movie ' _Ghost of Girlfriend's Past _and its been nothing but quiet kisses, a few ludicrous remarks ( Shane) and affectionate touches when they are at that part of the movie where Connor finally professes the love he has for Jenny to her.

Miley smiles widely, eyes trained to the TV and Shane can't help but catch the contagious action as his eyes fix solely on her. She's so surprising sometimes and completely out of the ordinary but its moments like these that he's reminded that she is just like everyone else, and as he watches the raw emotion escaping her eyes, he suddenly thinks he's never seen her as sexier as he has now.

"You think he's gonna marry her?" She muses, regarding to Connor and Jenny as they both lean in and passionately kiss each other on screen.

"He'd be a fool not to." Shane scoffs. " After years of denying it and hurting the girl, he finally has her and if he lets her go then he's an idiot and she deserves better."

Miley beams at his response because it's the same thought she had in mind, before another thought springs up on her and as she's often noticed, that word vomit that likes to creep up on her, jumps on her back and blurts out things that weren't supposed to be said.

"Have you ever thought about that- marriage?" She whispers the last part, mentally slapping herself.

She's got her eyes fixed on the screen in front of her but Shane knows the movie is long forgotten and that she's intently focused on what his response might be.

He sucks in a breath, running a hand idly up and down her arm before speaking.

"Once." At her raised eyebrow, he continues. "Camille Connors. I've known since her elementary school and we had a pretty close friendship. Somewhere along the way, friendship turned into liking, liking turned into love. We dated from 8th grade till the end of high school and I was so high up in her pedestal that I thought I wanted to spend my life with her, so I popped the question;" He shook his head, thinking of the anger, the frustration, the hurt that had rushed through him, that night. "She said no, and while my pride was fading and my heart was breaking, I asked her why and she said she was cheating on me with my best friend."

Miley gaped at him speechless, hands turning into a fist. Her heart was turning into stone just at the thought of what Camille had done and she suddenly felt like tracking the girl down and giving her a physical smack down.

How could someone ever _want _to cheat on Shane? He's perfect and loyal and honest and just so perfectly amazing that Camille should have been blown away by the fact that she even got to _date _him, much less, have him propose.

"I-"She bit her lip. "She's a darn fool for letting you go, Shane. She probably regrets that now."

Shane smiles down at her, looking down at her twinkling cerean eyes. He definitely doesn't find them a distraction anymore. It is oddly comforting how much her eyes affect him. Its like, the minute he looks into them, her eyes would meet his and his would meet hers and all his nerves and his sadness and all his despair would just fly out the window.

He shakes his head, laughing slightly. It had hurt, that news, and it had changed his lifestyle forever.

That was the time his endless amount of one night stands happened and continued to grow on, until he met _her. _

Now he's over it. Camille wasn't the girl for him and that's fine, yeah sure, he had thought he was in love, but what he felt for Camilla wasn't anything special or came close to what he feels for Miley.

"She can regret all she wants." Shane drawls, pulling Miley closer to her. " I've found someone better."

"Yeah?" She murmurs, grinning widely. " I sure hope so."

"I'm kinda hoping I marry her one day." He freezes as he says it, innerly cursing himself for saying such a thing and both surprised that he had even said it.

He has been attacked with a commitment-phobia ever since that tragic night with Camille and the thought that his heart was even conjuring up wedding bells with Miley was one that was utterly shocking.

But he couldn't say he didn't like the thought of being married to her for the rest of his life.

He's pulled out of his thoughts however by her enchanting voice ringing into his ears and he tries not to grin like a madman at her next words.

"2.5 kids, a dog and a swing set."

"2.5 kids, a dog and a swing set." He agrees, and now he's actually plain amused as to where this is going.

"Me too." She smiles at him with a hint of blush on her tan cheeks before resuming her focus on the television and that's when it hits him.

He is _definitely _going to marry her one day and he's going to make sure that it actually happens.

She realizes, she can't wait till it actually does.

---

He figures maybe his girlfriend is absolutely right, when she finds it comforting to joke about him being a total nutcase.

He really, really does.

He doesn't know what he's doing here.

The last time he had stepped foot on this very porch, entered that very household he had released some impeccable force that focused on spraying destruction and drama and pain all over their heads.

It had taken a long time to be pulled out of that kind of force. It was strong and overbearing and it held an immense strength no one had ever thought possible but he had managed to overcome it and now he might very well be sinking back into it by going back to the crime scene of it all.

He realizes he doesn't care.

There is a reason for his actions and he's determined to do this and finish this ridiculous thing for once and for all.

He's caused it and he's ending it.

He rings the doorbell and places his hands in his jean pockets and waits as time ticks by and proceeds to taunt him.

And then he sees her.

"Shane." She says softly, no track of immense hate swarming around her brown orbs and he almost lets out a sigh of relief.

He really wants this conversation to go right.

"Hi." He murmurs, awkwardly rubbing his neck( a move of nervousness that has always managed to take control of him.) "Umm- how are you?"

Mitchie bites her lip, awkwardly fidgeting with her top. Its been a long time they've talked face to face and it's a little hard for her to deal with.

"I'm…. _progressing._" She admits, innerly cringing for being so truthful. " I, uh, heard about you and Miley. Congratulations."

"Thanks." He smiles slightly, it never ceases to amaze him that he finally got the girl. " I uh, that's kind of what I want to talk about."

She raises his eyebrows and on that note, knowing that he's got her undivided attention, resumes speaking. "Look, I know a _lot _has transpired between us and we haven't been on the _best _of terms-" He _swears _he hears a small scoff in the air. "But, I'm trying to make everything right again- starting with you and Miley. All you have to do is let me."

There's a beat of silence and he opts giving her his back and uselessly walking away but he made a commitment to himself to put an end to this insanity and he intends on doing it.

So he waits.

And then she answers.

She walks back to her front door, and opens the door a little wider and he's pretty sure she's about to step inside, lock the door and never acknowledge this ever again and he's about to give up himself when her voice reaches out to him.

"Well ,are you coming in or not?" Her voice is timid and had it been someone else, he would of never heard it but he had, loud and clear and he actually smiles as his face swerves in her direction.

He hadn't expected a smile back.

_Oh _yeah, she's definitely progressing.

---

_They sit there, face to face, mind investigating each other as the silence drives them insane. _

_She was always disturbed by the silence. _

_Its what provoked rambles of pure nothings and awkward conversation most of the time. _

_She hated that beat of silence that was strung with awkward-ity and made her uncomfortable in her own skin. _

_So she always tried to avoid it. _

_She definitely couldn't avoid it now._

_Just as she thought the awkwardness of it all was growing, he spoke and she actually breathed a sigh of relief. _

" _She wants you back." _

"_I-" She tries to contain the happiness surging through her, because really, this is like the epitome of greatness coming to life in her own eyes. _

_She wants her back, too. _

_More than anything. _

"_How do you know that?" She whispers, because really, even if deep down, she doubts he could give her false hope, she can't put her faith in his words and then have it attack her in the ass later. _

_Look what happened last time. _

"_She hates me." She continues, because last time she checked… she did. _

_Mitchie kind of despises herself too for her actions. _

_Shane shakes his head, proving her wrong. " No, she doesn't." He admits. "Far from it. She may of never said anything but she still loves you, you were like a sister to her, you __**are **__a sister to her, and sometimes I catch her looking at the pictures of you and her from your childhood and I __**know **__she wants you back." Shane shrugs his shoulder, smiling hopefully. " Sisters fight.. But they always find their way back." _

_Mitchie lets the words sink in. Its like the words form a bubble around her heart and provides hope and belief to rush through it. _

_Because really, she's tired. She misses her… __**so **__much and she's just tired of not having the girl she considers her sister around and basically, she just needs something to believe in. _

_Something to place faith into. _

_So she pours out all that faith and hope and belief into Shane's words and breathes deeply before looking slowly up to him. _

"_What do I have to do?" He smiles, and she smiles slightly back too and she realizes then and there, that while she's working on getting her best friend back, somewhere along the way, she'll work on getting back to good terms with him too. _

She's nervous, fucking nervous.

She realizes that the bolt of nerves that she feels swarming around in her stomach is so much stronger and more meaningful then the one that she had gained when she had to step up and present her speech on 'animal cruelty' back in sixth grade.

She's always had Miley to assist and heal her with those kind of things.

It never once occurred to her that it might be Miley that would be summoning those sentiments upon her.

She hears footsteps pounding through her ears and she sighs deeply in relief.

She actually came.

That means something…

Right?

Right?

She doesn't get much more time to ponder on that when brown meets blue and the rest is blank.

She doesn't know how long they've stood there.

Its been a long time.

Just them, she and her, alone and together, in their sanctuary( the place they met, ring a bell anyone?) and acknowledging the other with no hatred, no angered feelings, no sympathy.

Just Mitchie and Miley.. Like it used to be.

As they stand there, looking at each other and breathing the other in, it occurs to Mitchie that them being best friends, like they used to be seems so ancient, like another lifetime ago and she hangs her head down as she sadly notes that she let this all happen.

She let this feud get the best of her, of _them _and their budding friendship for a boy.

She's learned her lesson that's for sure.

"You came." She softly tells her, and she still is blown away by the fact Miley even came.

She had hurt her when she promised she would be one of those very people that wouldn't.

She had known about Miley's phobia of people leaving her life and she had still done it, left.

She tries to not let the guilt eat up her brain.

Miley shrugs her shoulder and looks down, nodding as she tries to find the voice to speak.

"C-Can you believe we're back here?" Miley shakes her head with a slight laugh. " In this tree house."

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Mitchie admits, based on how they met, just 12 years ago.

Miley smiles, thinking of their encounter and Mitchie has to smile too, adding a remark about how she had thought Miley would bite her head off with Miley proceeding to say that at the time, she probably would have.

And then they laugh.

And then silence would bounce off the walls and they were flashed back to the present, back to their current position and back to the sad reminder that things weren't exactly as perfect as it had been back then…

Atleast between them.

"What happened with us, Mitch?" And Mitchie can't contain the hint of a smile on her face as she hears her old nickname. "What went wrong?"

"I-I don't know." Mitchie reveals, trying to decode it all. "I just- I think we got in so over our heads that we let everything destroy us. " She gulps. "Do you think we could get back to that- how things were?"

"I- I don't know." Miley admits, tucking a strand of her hair under her ear and both girls try to mask the hurt pummeling them. " I- I want to. I just, I want this to stop."

"Me too." Both girls maneouvers themselves into a close sitting position.

"I miss you, Mitch." Miley sobs, admitting what has been hidden in her chest and Mitchie gets tears in her eyes.

"I miss you, too." Mitchie tells her, looking up at her with blinking brown orbs. " You know, sisters fight… but they always find their way back. Maybe we can try to achieve that?" She says, hope crawling into her words.

"I- I think we can. And about going back to old ways, too much has happened to get that back." She smiles, placing confusion and hurt to attack Mitchie in the face. " Maybe we can be better." Miley continues and Mitchie lets a slow smile drift to her face.

They may not be the best of friends, and they might just be experiencing that first step to regaining and strengthening the Rembrandts of the relationship they once had but….

Its defiantly something…

And she realizes…

That's all that matters.

_---_

She walks into the house, feeling lighter and more… liberated than she has ever felt in the longest time.

Back there, in the tree house with Mitchie, she had finally ended something that has been weighing her down and preventing her from _really _achieving happiness with her boyfriend and she's really proud of it.

And as a result, she has renewed a troubled friendship that just might be piecing its way back to greatness.

It may be a long climb to get there, and may be a struggle to stay there, but…

She's got her back, and to her, that's all that matters.

She walks into her room and catches Shane lying on her bed, soulful music pumped loudly throughout the room while he surfs the TV, and he bolts upright, looking at her with concern.

He had been there when she had gotten that note, that note Mitchie left on her front door, and he's been heavily concerned ever since.

"Everything ok?" He questions and she can't keep herself from smiling, because really, it feels like she's in another planet.

She's just happy.

Happy works for her, she realizes.

"Perfect." She answers, before crawling up her mattress and snuggling herself into him. She's listening to his heartbeat, him half on top of her and playing with her brunette locks while he continues to surf for entertainment when something causes him to pause.

"Hey Shane?" Shane looks up, evidently confused. " Thank you."

There's no confusion in his eyes because he knows instantly what she's talking about. He knows that she knows he went to Mitchie and revealed her deepest darkest secret so as to help their relationship and she's grateful for it.

He's done more than enough for her and she realizes, she really has it lucky that she found a guy as great as him.

Camille really _was _a fool.

He just shakes his head and kisses the base of her neck and says that line that will forever be imprinted in her mind.

"Happy looks good on you."

It does.

--

She's never realized how your life can change in the blink of an eye until she's actually experienced it.

Its been two years since that day, that day since she and Mitchie had linked their hands and decided that it was time that they progress on their friendship and as they promised they did.

They spent more and more time with each other, and more of that time turned into weekly visits to her house, which turned to daily visits at her house which turned to endless amounts.

True to her word, their friendship was slightly better than the old one. No secret was untold to each other, they told each other everything no matter how gruesome or upsetting or hurtful it may be to the other and maintained that trust and belief they had managed to jumpstart again.

Eventually, she finished high school and Shane( who was still helplessly in love with her) threw her her own graduation party that ended up on each and every newsstand alive.

And then they had a little party of their own when everyone headed to sleep.

She's 18 and independent with a great boyfriend and amazing friends and a budding family and she couldn't feel any happier.

And then this springs upon her and she's utterly speechless.

She never expected this.

At all.

She hadn't planned for this to happen. She'd always thought she'd be older and be more stable and _married, _when this happened but its occurred to her anyway and she won't wish it away… she can't.

And she doesn't want to.

She suspected she had been when she had realized she had been late and craving weird things and becoming more needy and clinging on to him and _puking _all the time but she blamed it on the bug running around.

This definitely wasn't a bug.

She smiles worriedly at the doctor, looking at her through her tears before walking out that door and taking the limo home, trying to wrack through her brain on what her future would now be.

As of now, everything changes.

She can't think for herself anymore.

She has to think for _him/ her. _

That baby planted in her stomach.

Oh _God, _what was she supposed to say?

How would he react?

They had never spoken about this.

Sure, they had spoken about marriage and kids and the whole ordeal but they had decided they would wait until after she finished college until acknowledging marriage, more so the kids.

How was she supposed to tell him that this fetus, that _they _created is resting inside of her and is dependent on her and is counting on _them _to love and adore and care for him/her for the rest of its life.?

Oh sweet nibblets, how was she supposed to tell him that he's about to be a father?

She bites her lip, hands trembling and heart racing in her chest as she places a hand over her stomach ( that place that would continue to grow and prove that she is having a baby in a few short months) avoiding the paparazzi before walking in the house.

No one is in the house and she's grateful, she kind of needs this alone time to figure all this out, map out what to say, map out what to do… Basically, she just needs time to freak out.

And then _he _walks through the door.

"Hey baby." He greets her, smiling at her with a smile that just screams pride and love and adoration, before noticing her state and frowning. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

He has her in his arms by now, and she's kind of finding it hard to breathe and he's rocking her back and forth, telling her that whatever it is, they will overcome and they will run with it as they go and that he'll stick by her and she _really _hopes he means what he's saying because she can't go through this alone.

She really_ hopes_ she won't have to go through this alone.

"Miley.." He starts and that gains her attention because really, he never calls her by her first name. " What's wrong?" He questions, worriedly. " Tell me."

She sucks in a breath, bolting up some courage before speaking. " What do you think about buyin' us some baby stuff in the next few months?"

She can see him adding everything up, before conjuring up denial to flow through his brain.

She can see it now, with the way he remains slack jawed, eyes reading her for a possibility of her punking him out with a prank.

"Wha?…" He trails off, gulping as his eyes instantly fall to her stomach. " Are you?"

"I'm pregnant." She blurts out and all she sees is his eyes widening, his jaw falling and the rest.. Is history.

**-FIN-**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well guys, that's the end of the story. 17 pages for this chapter so you better fucking be happy ha-ha, this is the finale. There will be a sequel so don't get your panties in a bunch, and I was going to finish this story on a happy note but I've always wanted to finish with a cliffhanger so…. Don't hate me! Anywho, review, review, review, so I can start working on the sequel and post it up somewhere in the midst of this week. I've had fun with this story and can't wait to write the sequel. _

_Love you, Aundrea. _

_Peace. Love. Shiley._


	19. Sequel?

_Hey guys, hehe... Aundrea here.. Well just thought I would tell you that the sequel for I'm in love with my bodyguard has come out. I'm so freaking excited! I loved writing I'm in love with my bodyguard and I am loving writing the current fic I have now, so PLEASE tune in. Hehe. Its called This, I swear and the first chapter is already out and I'm currently working on the second one. I have refueled love for Shiley right now so I have no idea what my muse will come up with so just, bear with me on this. _

_All I know is that this fic will be more so happier than I'm in love with my bodyguard which should make you readers happier, so as you finish reading this little post it. Click on the sequel, and make my day! _

_Love, Aundrea. _


End file.
